Le Pinceau
by Emma Dela Luna
Summary: "Je peux tout créer, je n'ai pour seule limite que mon imagination. " Elle est faible mais détient un pouvoir extraordinaire. Elle a un but et est déterminée à l'atteindre. Bienvenue dans l'univers de Paprika D. Aya.
1. Chapter 1 :Encore et toujours des ennuis

_"Je peux tout créer, je n'ai pour seule limite que mon imagination. "_

_Elle est faible mais détient un pouvoir extraordinaire. Elle a un but et est déterminée à l'atteindre. Bienvenue dans l'univers de Paprika D. Aya._

C'est ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite remiew positive ou négative, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Tout est à Oda sauf l'histoire et mon OC.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le pinceau**

Chapitre 1 : Encore et toujours des ennuis

**-Tu vas encore nous attirer des ennuis.**

**-Mais non t'inquiète, je gère.**

**-La dernière fois que tu as dis ça, on a faillit se retrouver en prison.**

**-Oui mais on y est pas allé !**

**-Grâce à qui ? Je te sors toujours de tes plans foireux !**

**-Tais toi tu vas nous faire repérer.**

Un marine passa à quelques mètres de nous. Heureusement, il ne nous vit pas. On continua notre progression dans la forteresse. Asmar avait enfin fini par se taire.

_Il est chiant à râler tout le temps !_

On arriva devant une porte en bois sculpté. _Bizarre pour une base de la marine. _J'essayai de l'ouvrir. _Gnnnn c'est fermé. _Je sortis mon matériel et deux seconde après la porte était ouverte. Je rentra silencieusement dans la pièce sombre pendant que mon acolyte montait la garde. J'allumai ma lampe de poche et commença mes recherches.

Asmar me siffla. _Merde quelqu'un arrive_. Je me dépêcha de tout remballer. Je pris quelques autres dossiers au passage et sortis rapidement de la salle. Du pied je ferma la porte et commença à courir pour rejoindre mon ami.

La veille de cette expédition, j'avais minutieusement appris le plan de la base. On pût donc rejoindre facilement le conduit d'aération par lequel on été rentré. Je passa en première suivit de près par Asmar. On finit par débouché par un des murs du QG. Je glissa agilement le long du rempart et atterrit gracieusement au sol.

Évidemment je n'avais pas émis l'hypothèse qu'un garde serait en haut de la muraille et me verrais sortir. Je le vis cligné des yeux. _Ça doit pas être courant de voir sortir quelqu'un d'un mur d'une base de la marine. _Le temps qu'il réfléchissait au pourquoi du comment, je me dépêcha de partir. Juste à temps car il commença à sonner l'alarme.

* * *

Bon ayant quand même un sens de l'orientation assez merdique et avec ma poisse naturelle, je me retrouva à faire une course poursuite en ville avec une troupe de marines aux fesses et mon cher camarade au dessus de ma tête encore en train de me sermonner.

**-Mais trouve une solution bordel !**

**-C'est de ta faute je t'avais prévenu !**

Une balle me frôla la joue.

**-Asmaaaaarrrr ! Vite !**

**-On dit s'il te plaît.**

**-Tu vas finir un chat laqué si tu ne m'aide pas toute suite !**

**-C'est bon c'est pas la peine de gueuler. Tourne à la prochaine à droite. On va les semer dans la forêt.**

Je suivis ses conseils et pus reprendre mon souffle une fois grimpée dans un arbre.

**-Ouf on l'a échappé belle !**

**-La faute à qui !**

**-Oh ça va. Bon voyons ce qu'on a.**

Je fouilla dans mon sac.

**-Fais voir. Mouais pas mal tout ça.**

**-Tu pense qu'on pourra en tirer combien ?**

**-Assez pour se payer un bateau.**

**-Yes !**

**-Reste encore à trouver des acheteurs.**

**-Je suis sûr que ce genre de renseignements intéressera les révolutionnaires.**

**-Tu as toujours le Den Den pour les joindre ?**

**-Oui je crois. Attends... Tiens le voilà.**

**-On va les appeler maintenant. Décoche le combiner.**

**-T'as qu'à le faire toi même. Aieeuuuh. Pourquoi tu me frappeuuuh ?**

**-Idiote ! Tu crois qu'avec mes pattes de chat je peux le faire ?**

**-T'as bien réussi à ouvrir une serrure !**

**-En utilisant mes griffes ! Bon allez dépêche toi.**

**-T'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y met !**

**-Pas autant que toi. Bon maintenant laisse moi leur parler.**

**-Pfff**

Je m'en alla bouder sur la branche d'en face.

* * *

Après quelques minutes passées à marchander, toute la paperasse dérobées avait été liquidé et serait récupérées dans les jours à venir sur une île voisine de celle où nous trouvions actuellement. Nous partîmes donc à la recherche d'un bateau pour nous y amener. _Mon adorable _chat ailé marchait devant moi pour me montrer le chemin. _Je sais que je suis pas douée mais quand même !_

Bon donc on se baladait tranquillement en ville quand un mec vola devant moi et atterri dans la vitrine d'en face. _What ? _Je tourna la tête. _Ah c'est qu'une baston ! _Des mec en combinaison blanche tabassaient à coup de pied et de poing d'autres mec à la tronche d'ivrognes armés jusqu'aux dents. _Classe le Kung-fu ! Surtout l'ours, il est super fort. Trop cool le spectacle ! _

Hélas Asmar n'était pas du même avis que moi et me força à partir. _Dommage je m'amusais bien ! _Bon je continua ma marche pour ... me vautrer lamentablement au sol.

**-Mais qu'elle douée, j'vous jure ! Allez bouge ton gros cul flasque !**

**-Ah mais oh ça va ! Je l'avais pas vu ce type ! Et puis qu'est ce qu'il fout par terre !**

**-Peut être parce qu'il a été éjecté de la bagarre. Allez maintenant dépêche.**

**-J'arrive, j'arrive !**

Je me leva et recommença à marcher à la suite de mon compagnon._ Mais bon il faut croire qu'aujourd'hui les dieux ont décidés de me faire chier ! _Une troupe de marines, encore eux, me fonçait droit dessus, alertée par la baston qui se déroulait toujours derrière moi. _Bon je vais pas resté ici_.

Je prit mes jambes à mon cou et jeta un dernier regard à l'ours. _Drôle de bête_.

Ce très léger moment d'inattention me permis, dans ma classe naturelle, de me manger un mur qui passait par là.

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fout, bordel ! Y a les marines qui arrivent !**

**-ça se voit pas je discute avec le mur !**

**-Arrêt de râler et bouge toi !**

**-C'est bon je me lève. Aïe ! J'ai du perdre une centaine de neurones là !**

**-Il doit pas t'en rester beaucoup alors.**

**-Je t'ai pas sonné, erreur de la nature !**

Un marine arriva à notre hauteur.

**-Eh toi là, tu serais pas la voleuse de la base ?**

**-euh...non... Vous devez faire erreur monsieur le marine.**

**-ah désolé. Vous pouvez circuler.**

_C'est moi où il est complétement con ? Bon tant pis je vais pas rester pour le lui demander._

**-On a trouvé pire que toi, **me souffla mon très cher chat.

Je repris, le plus naturellement possible, ma marche. Mais ne fis pas trois pas qu'Asmar me poussa violemment sur le côté et je me retournais, pour la énième fois de la journée, à dire bonjour au sol.

**-Mais t'es malade ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça abruti !**

**-Tu pourrais me dire merci je t'aie sauvé la mise ! Debout !**

**-D'où tu me parle comme ça espèce de ...**

Je fus coupé par le doux clic d'une arme à feu dont on enlève la sécurité. _Oh oh je suis mal moi._

* * *

Alors ça vous plait ? _(pars se cacher derrière un pot de Nutella de trois mètre de haut)_


	2. Chapter 2 :Quoi de neuf docteur ?

_"Je peux tout créer, je n'ai pour seule limite que mon imagination. "_

_Elle est faible mais détient un pouvoir extraordinaire. Elle a un but et est déterminée à l'atteindre. Bienvenue dans l'univers de Paprika D. Aya._

Hello ! Je suis face à un problème : récemment (hier) j'ai lu un scan (pas très récent) et j'ai eu la (mauvaise) surprise de voir qu'Oda avait déjà créé un personnage avec le pouvoir que je voulais donner au mien. Donc je sais pas trop si je continue comme ça ou si je change, car oui, j'ai une autre idée derrière la tête qui ne changerais pas les deux premiers chapitres. Je vous demande donc votre avis.

Merci de perdre quelques minutes de votre existence à lire ma fic. Et si vous pouvez laisser une remiew c'est encore mieux.

voilà voilà, le monde de One Piece est à Oda.

et je vous laisse pour ce second chapitre.

* * *

**Le pinceau**

Chapitre 2 : Quoi de neuf docteur ?

**-Eh eh, quoi de neuf docteur ?**

**-Je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais là, miss ?**

**-Je ... ben ... c'est que...Je cherchais les toilettes !**

**-Ah oui vraiment et pourquoi as-tu forcé la serrure de l'infirmerie, alors?**

**-Une envie pressante ?**

Je n'attendis pas la réponse et pris mes jambes à mon cou. _Si l'ours est vachement cool, lui me fais flipper ! Bon elle est où la sortie de ce p**** de rafiot dans lequel je me suis retrouvée !_

* * *

**Un petit retour en arrière s'impose**

Je m'étais retrouvée encerclée par une troupe de marines prêts à tirer, _génial. _Asmar s'était fait la malle et m'avais laissé seule avec les autres types chelous qui faisaient du Kung-fu. _oh oh ça rime ! _Bref j'étais sacrément mal.

Évidemment les marines avaient sorti leur rengaine du genre "**rendez-vous, vous êtes cerné**" et mes nouveaux compagnons d'infortune avaient eut la délicatesse de leur répondre par un coup de pied. La guerre avait été déclaré et tourna rapidement au joyeux bordel. _Y'en avait partout_, les balles fusaient tout comme les coups. Avec mon courage légendaire, j'étais partie me planquer derrière des tonneaux_._

_Ils sont vachement badas ces mecs, n'empêche !_

Heureusement, le combat tourna à leur avantage et je pus sortir de ma cachette. Ils semblaient fatigués mais sans plus. Certains étaient blessés mais rien de grave.

_Merde les gars vous venez d'enchainer deux bastons quoi !_

Donc j'allais me remettre en route, quand ...

**-Aller on a assez trainé comme ça !**

_Tiens voilà ma boule de poils et de plume._

-**T'avais qu'à venir m'aider au lieu de râler !** râlais-je.

**-Si tu veux savoir j'ai trouvé un bateau pour quitter l'île et rejoindre le point de rendez-vous, **enchaina la chose qui ressemblait à un chat.

**-Mais c'est super génial ça !**

**-Je sais, je suis génial**, répondit il avec un ton d'aristocrate en levant le menton.

**-Prends pas non plus la grosse tête tu pourras plus voler.**

**-Pff ingrate... En route !**

Il mit pied à terre et commença à marcher la tête haute tel le chat distingué qu'il n'est pas. Je le suivit et on rejoignit rapidement le port. Pas assez vite il faut croire car notre bateau était déjà parti. _La poisse._

**-Bravo, là je dis bravo l'artiste !** m'écriais-je en frappant dans mes mains.

**-Si tu t'étais dépêcher on en serait pas là !**

**-Mais bien sûr c'est toujours de la faute des autres, tu sais que ...**

Un grondement sourd retentit au bout de la rue. Un nuage de fumée s'approchait. _Non c'est en fait des gens qui courent, eh mais c'est les mec en combi ! Mais attends ils nous foncent dessus là ?!_

**-On court ?**

**-On court !**

**-Kyaaaaaaaaa ! **hurlâmes-nous en cœur.**  
**

La scène devait être comique à voir : une cinquantaine de marines à nos trousses (_ça explique pourquoi les autres couraient_), devant une dizaine de mec en combi blanche et un ours, juste devant eux, moi et pour ouvrir la marche, un chat avec des ailes. _Normal._

Bon même si je courais vite, eux étaient plus rapide. Je me retrouva au milieu de ces types pas net poursuivis par la marine. _Tout à fait normal_. Asmar avait pris refuge dans mes bras à cause d'une balle qui avait abîmé son aile. _Petite nature ! _

Noyée dans cette troupe et enfumée par la terre que soulevaient nos pieds, je ne vis pas tout de suite le gars qui découpa les marines en petits morceaux. _Et là c'est pas une image ! _Sous un dôme bleu, les morceaux de marines encore vivants virevoltaient, manipulés par un grand brun avec un chapeau bizarre qui affichait un sourire sadique. _Glauque_.

**-Trafalgar Law, le chirugien de la mort, capitaine des Hearts Pirates, tête mise à prix 200 millions de berry, **me souffla mon camarade.

**-Ah oui quand même...**

J'avais tournait la tête pour observer la scène tout en continuant de courir. Et là l'inévitable arriva, je me prit en pleine face un lampadaire et perdis connaissance._ La classe incarnée._

Quand je m'étais réveillée, j'étais dans une salle blanche, entourée de blanc, assise sur un lit blanc, éclairée d'une lumière blanche. _ça fait beaucoup de blanc _! Je m'étais levée précautionneusement, en manquant quand même plusieurs fois d'aller faire la bise au sol, et alla jusqu'à la porte qui ... était fermée à clef. Mon sac et Asmar avait disparu. _Super_.

Je farfouilla dans la pièce pour trouver mon bonheur et pus ouvrir cette maudite porte, en défonçant la serrure. Maintenant mon sac et on s'arrache.

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire_. Y'avait des couloirs partout, dans tout les sens, un vrai labyrinthe avec pour Minotaure rien d'autre que le chirurgien de la mort ! _Je suis dans la merde_. Heureusement que je suis discrète, _l'une de mes rares qualités d'après Asmar_. Je pus retrouver mon sac dans se qui ressemblait à une chambre. Tout y était mais la chance tourne et vite. Un grincement de porte me le fit comprendre. Accoudé à l'encadrement de la porte, Trafalgar Law ... _eh eh vie de merde_.

* * *

**Retour présent**

Donc j'en étais là, poursuivis par un chirurgien fou dans un bateau inconnu. Des milliers d'hypothèses tournaient dans ma tête pour savoir comment j'allais m'en sortir. Sauf que dans toutes je finissais découpée en dés. _Youpi !_

**#BONC#**

Je venais de me manger une porte. _La classe._

**-euh...ça va ?**

**-A ton avis ? **vociférais-je.

**-Penguin ramène la à l'infirmerie et tâches à ce qu'elle ne s'échappe plus. **ordonna le _charmant_ médecin qui venait d'arriver.

**-A vos ordres capitaine. **répondit le dénommé Penguin.**  
**

J'enlevai ma main de mon visage pour voir un mec en combinaison blanche, sur sa tête, une casquette avec marquait Penguin, s'approchait de moi. Je me souvins qu'il faisait du Kung-fu avec les autres. Il me tendit une main et me sourit. _Au point où j'en suis_. Je la pris et il me releva. _Bon lui il est sympa. _Son capitaine avait disparut, _tant mieux._

**-Moi c'est Penguin. On s'est vu en ville, non ?**

**-euh ... ouais je crois...Moi c'est Aya, enchantée.**

On se serra la main. _Et oui, il faut pas croire je peux être polie quand je veux ! Surtout que je vais éviter de me mettre à dos tout ceux que je croise._

Le tonnerre gronda. _Ah non c'est mon ventre, merde ! _Je rougis, ça non plus ça le fait pas. Il rigola.

**-Suis-moi on va faire un détour par la cuisine.**

Je le suivis et tenta de me repérer. Au bout du troisième croisements j'arrêtai de compter. _Un labyrinthe je vous dis _! On arriva dans ce qui devait être la cuisine-salle à manger. Une grande pièce aux murs clairs et au sol, du parquet. D'un côté, il y avait une grande table et de l'autre une cuisine spacieuse et bien équipée. C'est classe, c'est simple, c'est propre. Un gars sortit d'une porte dérobée qui devait menait au garde manger. Soit la porte est minuscule, soit ce mec est une armoire à glace !_ Je penche pour la seconde hypothèse._

**-Yo, Ban tu pourrais lui servir quelque chose à manger, elle a faim.** s'exclama mon nouvel ami.

**-C'est pas bien de manger entre les repas mais je vais pas te laisser mourir de faim quand même ! Allez assis toi, je t'apporte une collation.**

_Ce type me fais peur_. En plus de faire trois mètre de haut, il avait une tête de monstre des neiges ! Bon j'exagère, même si ses longs cheveux blanc, sa barbichette, son large sourire qui laisse apparaître de grandes dents et sa musculature imposante le fait ressembler à un Yéti.

Penguin me força à m'assoir et il se posa à mes côtés. Le silence régnait ponctué par les bruits d'ustensiles du cuisinier. Penguin regardait ses mains gêné, moi j'analysais la pièce. Pas passionnant.

Un mec roux débarqua en trompe.

**-Eh les gens vous avez pas vu passer un chat ?**

**-euh non, **répondîmes d'un commun accord.

Il baragouina quelques insultes et repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Nouveau silence. Je réfléchis. Un chat ? ... Asmar !

**-Attends moi j'arrive !**

Je me précipita dans le couloir et partis à sa recherche.

* * *

Résultat : j'étais perdu. Oui, j'ai réussis à me perdre dans un bateau qui n'en était pas un mais un sous-marin. Je l'avait découvert en passant devant une baie vitrée en même temps qu'un gros poisson. J'avais eu la peur de ma vie. J'étais partie en criant et m'étais encore plus perdue, _si c'était possible_. _L'orientation et moi ça fait deux_. Bon passons, je me promenais donc dans ce _génialissime_ submersible quand je remarqua une porte blindée. Réfléchit.

Pirates + porte blindée = trésors

Avec mes yeux en mode berry, j'ouvris la porte. Un frisson me parcourut. _Il fait vachement froid là dedans et sombre en plus_. J'allumai la lumière.

**-Kyaaaaaaaa !**

Note à moi-même : la curiosité est un mauvais défaut.

Cette porte ne menait pas à une salle pleine de trésors mais à une chambre froide remplie de ...cadavres.

* * *

ça vous plait toujours ? Une remarque, une question n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fais toujours plaisir (même une critique)

Si vous pouvez répondre à mon interrogation ce serait génial. Car une fiction, c'est avant tout pour les lecteurs.

Sur ce, je vous laisse. ;)


	3. Chapter 3 :Plouf, dans l'eau

_"Je peux tout créer, je n'ai pour seule limite que mon imagination. "_

_Elle est faible mais détient un pouvoir extraordinaire. Elle a un but et est déterminée à l'atteindre. Bienvenue dans l'univers de Paprika D. Aya._

Bon si ça vous plait, je continue.

Voilà la suite avec de l'action et une OC a qui il manque quelques neurones.

Ce monde est à Maitre Oda.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le pinceau**

**Chapitre 3 : Plouf, dans l'eau**

**#PLOUF#**

Je venais de sauter dans l'eau. Vous allez me demander pourquoi ? Bah c'est une bonne question !

* * *

Quelques minutes avant :

Autour les combats faisaient rage. _Après les marines maintenant c'est les pirates. Jamais tranquille _!

Un navire pirates nous avaient tiré dessus alors que le sous-marin était immergé. On avait dû remonter. Leur bateau était deux fois plus gros que celui des Hearts. Ils avaient lancé l'assaut et le pont du submersible c'était rapidement transformé en un bordel pas possible. Les deux capitaines s'affrontaient et même que Trafalgar avait l'avantage.

Et moi ? J'admirais le spectacle en haut du nid de pie de l'autre bateau. Asmar m'avait rejoint et je lui avais raconté ma macabre découverte. Lui m'avait expliqué qu'il avait été assommé et qu'une fois réveillé, il avait jouer à cache-cache dans les couloirs avec un certain roux.

Bref on papotaient tranquillement sur notre perchoir quand je vis ce charmant Trafalgar se faire expulser de son navire et atterrir dans l'eau. Il m'a fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser qu'il ne pourrait pas remonter à cause de son fruit du démon. Cet à ce moment que j'eus la formidable idée de plonger.

* * *

Retour présent

J'étais donc dans l'eau glacée et sombre à la recherche d'un capitaine pirate potentiellement déjà mort vu le temps que j'avais mis à réfléchir. _Asmar me dit souvent que je suis un cerf-volant ou cerveau lent, je sais plus._

Je réussis finalement par le trouver et le pris par le bras. _Il est pas si léger que ça en fait_. Retour surface. L'oxygène enfin ! Je tentais de rester à la surface. On me prit par les épaules et nous ramena sur le pont du bateau jaune canaris. J'étais trempée de la tête aux pieds. Je frissonna. _Il fait froid en plus !_

Trafalgar recracha de l'eau, il se releva. _Bon il est pas mort c'est déjà ça_. Il se leva, fit un rapide état des lieux et repartit au combat._ Et la politesse bordel ! Je lui ai quand même sauvé la vie, merde ! _J'adressai au géant de l'équipage du chirurgien, celui qui nous avait repêcher, un regard reconnaissant. Il m'aida à me relever et repartit immédiatement se battre. _Bon et maintenant je fais quoi ?_

Ne sachant pas vraiment me battre, j'étais plutôt inutile. Je voulu retourner à mon perchoir avant de me faire égorger mais l'autre bateau pirate se sépara en deux morceaux qui commencèrent à virevolter en l'air. _Okay c'est mort. _Le capitaine psychopathe devait bien s'amuser.

Bon deuxième solution : allait me planquer dans le sous-marin. Je commença à courir le plus vite possible pour rejoindre la porte sans me prendre une balle perdue. J'y arrivais presque lorsque qu'un bras puissant me prit la gorge et me souleva d'une main. C'était un gars du vingtaine d'année avec le visage bariolé de tatouages tribaux à la carrure imposante. _Un gros tas de muscle sans cervelle quoi_.

Soudain un problème se posa, mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et il me tenait à la gorge d'une seule main. Donc l'air circulait difficilement. Donc j'étouffais. _Oui j'ai mis du temps à comprendre que j'étais sacrément dans la merde_.

**-Eh Trafalgar elle fait partie de ton équipage cette gamine ?** cria l'affreux qui me tenait.

_Gamine ? Mais j'ai presque vingt ans moi _!

**-Non parce que sinon ça te poserait pas de problème que l'on te l'emprunte ?** continua-t-il.

_Eh oh je suis pas un objet non plus !_

Trafalgar se retourna, impassible. L'autre capitaine était à terre et tentait de se lever, il ricanait.

_Il va quand même pas me laisser me faire tuer !_

Il fit son fameux sourire_. Je le sens mal._

**-Évite de l'abîmer, c'est fragile.** fini-il par répliquer.

_Enfoiré !_

Autour les combats s'étaient stoppés et tous observaient la scène.

_Je veux pas mourir. Asmar sort moi de là !_

Hélas mon compagnon était beaucoup trop occupé à se cacher que à venir m'aider. _Froussard !_

Pendant que les autres pirates gloussaient, moi j'asphyxiais. Il resserra sa prise. Je pouvais presque plus respirer. J'allais perdre connaissance et tous sans foutaient. _Merci, quelle solidarité ! _Comme ils semblaient pas prêt à se bouger, je n'avais plus le choix.

Dans un mouvement qui me paraissait surhumain, je sortis de ma ceinture mon pinceau. L'autre affreux le remarqua.

**-Oh mais regardez ça, elle veut se battre avec un pinceau ! Tu sais que c'est fait pour dessiner, ma jolie. On peut pas combattre avec.**

**-C'est...ce que...tu crois...**

Je fis quelques mouvements fluides dans l'air avec l'objet. Personne ne le voyais mais je dessinais une épée qui, une fois terminée, ce matérialisa. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre que j'avais déjà planté l'épée dans le bide de l'affreux qui n'en revenait pas.

Il desserra doucement sa prise et tomba à genoux comme moi. J'haletais. J'avais failli y passer et avais dû user de mon pouvoir devant des pirates. Tous étaient encore sous le choque, ils regardaient moi et l'autre pirate avec l'épée dans le ventre en train de rendre l'âme et personne ne bougeait. Je reprenais doucement mes esprits. Les tâches noires qui avaient assombries ma vision disparaissaient doucement.

Soudain un cris résonna. L'autre capitaine pirate hurlait à mort, devant lui, Trafalgar avec un cœur dans sa main qu'il pressait avec un sourire sadique. _Mais c'est un malade ce mec !  
_

L'autre finit par s'écrouler. Ses hurlements cessèrent enfin et firent place à un silence pesant. En quelques coups de sabre, le chirurgien de la mort démembra tous les adversaires restants pour les assembler de façon originale et les envoyaient sur ce qui ressemblait, quelques heures plus tôt, à un bateau. Il rejoignit le pont de son submersible où se trouvaient tous ses membres d'équipage et où je n'avais toujours pas bouger d'un poil. D'un coup de pied négligeant il envoya le corps du pirate qui avait voulu me tuer à l'eau et rentra dans son navire.

**-On lève l'ancre, dépêchez-vous la marine ne va pas tarder,** ordonna-t-il.

Chacun partit à son poste respectif et moi je restais clouée au sol.

**-Lève toi miss on va s'immerger.**

Je m'exécutais sans réfléchir avant que la gravité me rappela à elle et que je m'écrasa mollement au sol. _Aïe ça fait mal_.

Il souffla, s'approcha, me tendit la main. J'hésitai. Il souffla encore, agacé. Je la prit, il me tira et m'aida à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il sortit sans un mot. Il voulu fermer à clef mais la serrure était HS.

_Noooon c'est pas ma faute_.

Il me laissa seule, dans l'infirmerie toute blanche, dans la pénombre.

_Bon j'ai pas tout compris de ce qui vient de se passer et ma tête est en bouillit donc dodo._

Deux secondes après j'avais rejoins les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Hey ! Une petite remiew ? ;)


	4. Chapter 4 :Moi, moche et conne

_"Je peux tout créer, je n'ai pour seule limite que mon imagination. "_

_Elle est faible mais détient un pouvoir extraordinaire. Elle a un but et est déterminée à l'atteindre. Bienvenue dans l'univers de Paprika D. Aya._

Donc voilà le chapitre 4 !

**Gure'mn:** Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs. Celui-là l'est et le prochain aussi.

**Neiflheim** : La plupart des réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitres.

Merci à tous les autres remieweurs : **Tenshi D. Clara, Walker, MalibuSmash, Traffy. D  
**

Mais aussi à tous les lecteurs-ninjas (un commentaires, s'vous plait) !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le pinceau**

**Chapitre 4 : Moi, moche et conne**

Tout est flou. Tout est noir. Je ne voyais rien à part le néant. Soudain une flamme. Toute petite au début, elle grossissait à vue d'œil pour devenir un vrai brasier. J'étais bloquée, encerclée par les flammes. Des cris, beaucoup de cris. Ils sifflaient dans mes oreilles. Mes sens revenaient un à un. La chaleur, une vrai fournaise. Il neigeait de la cendre. La douleur à mon épaule droite. Des larmes qui ruisselaient le long de mes joues. Un coup de feu. Puis plus rien. Ma vison s'assombrit lentement. Je perdit connaissance. Un mot résonnait inlassablement dans ma tête : Maman.

Je sursauta, éjectant en même temps Asmar qui s'était endormi sur moi. J'étais en sueur, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Encore ce maudit cauchemar. Mon chat l'avait bien compris, depuis le temps qu'il me suivait. Il vint se frotter à moi pour me rassurer.

Je tenta d'esquisser un sourire douloureux. Hier j'avais tuer un homme de sang froid. Certes c'était pour me défendre mais le résultat était là : une vie en moins. Je n'étais pas une meurtrière, je ne trouvais aucun plaisir dans le meurtre et même au contraire j'étais plutôt pacifiste. Pour moi chaque vie humain a de la valeur et en supprimer une créer un déséquilibre. Pourtant j'étais capable de tuer quelqu'un sans état d'âme. _Cherche la logique._

Mon ventre me rappela à l'ordre dans un grognement pas très féminin. Puis un second qui ne venait pas de moi. Je regarda Asmar, il me regarda. Je le regarda, il me regarda. Bref on se regardait et dans une parfaite synchronisation nos ventres émirent un grondement. On explosa de rire.

_Il en faut peu pour être heureux._

D'un même accord, on se leva et on partit à la recherche de la cuisine.

* * *

De longues minutes après et grâce au _pseudo_ flaire de mon chat, on trouva enfin la pièce tant convoitée. Il y régnait une bonne ambiance, légèrement bordélique. Personne ne fit attention à nous jusqu'à ce que Penguin nous salut :

**-Yo Aya, ça va ? Bien dormi ?**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Plus un bruit. Ils clignèrent des yeux. Penguin reprit :

**-Eh les gars je vous présente Aya. Elle était en ville avec nous avant de tomber dans les pommes en fonçant dans un lampadaire**.

Il était vraiment pas obligé de leur préciser. Nouveau clignements des yeux. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire. _Génial ils se foutent de ma gueule dès le départ_.

**-Bah reste pas planté là, viens t'assoir ! Moi c'est Sachi.**

Il me tira une chaise où je finis par poser mon derrière, Asmar sur mon épaule. Le roux continua :

**-Il est a toi ce chat ? Tu sais que cette sale bête m'a mordu quand elle s'est réveillé !**

**-La sale bête elle t'emmerde !** répondit du tac au tac la chose sur mon épaule.

**-Aaaahhh mais tu parles ! **s'écrièrent-ils tous d'une même voix.

**-Oui et ça vous pose un problème ? Non, parce que ...**

**-Mets là en veilleuse, **le coupais-je.

**-Je t'ai pas sonné, espèce de ...**

**-Vous avez l'air de vous adorer tous les deux ! **intervient un blond qui ne c'était pas encore présenté.

**-Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point ! **ironisais-je à mon tour.

**-Vous allez arrêter de me couper la parole ! **s'énerva le truc avec des ailes. **Sinon vous allez ... **

**-Tu veux un thé ou un café ? **dit Ban en sortant de la cuisine.

**-Thé. Vous auriez de la brioche ?**

**-Non mais on a des croissant, tiens. **dit Sachit en me passant une corbeille pleine de viennoiseries.

**-Faites pas comme si j'existais pas ! Eh oh vous m'écoutez ?**

**-Pourquoi vous m'avez ramené sur votre sous-marin ? **repris-je en attaquant un croissant, ignorant la remarque de mon chat.

**-Comme tu étais inconsciente et poursuivis par la marine, on s'est dit qu'on allait pas te laisser comme ça. Et vu qu'on avait pas trop le temps, on t'a embarqué. **m'expliqua Penguin, une tasse de café dans la main et un croissant dans la bouche.

**-Mais bon le capitaine a pas vraiment apprécié et a voulu te jeter par dessus bord. Heureusement pour toi on été immergé donc il a pas pu. **compléta Sachit.

**-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, après ce que tu nous as montré, il va plutôt te poser des questions que d'essayer de te tuer, **tenta de me rassurer Ban en me donnant mon thé.

_Je vais mourir !_

Un silence s'installa.

**-On fait route vers où ? **questionna mon compagnon qui avait retrouver son calme.

**-L'île de Tlaloc*, on y arrivera dans deux jours si tout va bien. **répondis le géant qui m'avais repêcher.

**-Merde c'est pas là qu'on voulais aller ... Vous sauriez pas où est mon sac par hasard ?** tentais-je.

**-C'est moi qui l'ai, miss.**

Je frissonna, je l'avais pas entendu arriver. Asmar non plus d'ailleurs car il manqua de s'étouffer avec un croissant.

**-Pourquoi ? **dit-il en s'installant à ce qui devait être sa place.

J'essayai de reprendre contenance, _il me fait flipper à me regarder comme ça._

**-Je voudrais récupérer mes affaires, s'il vous plait.**

_Essayons d'être poli, ça marchera peut-être._

**-Pour ça tu devras répondre à mes questions.**

_Ou peut-être pas._

**-Et tu n'as pas intérêt à me mentir, **continua t il d'une voix encore plus glaçante.

_Et merde. Il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ?_

**-Je peux au moins récupérer des vêtements de rechange pour aller prendre une douche ?**

**-Si tu veux.**

Il bu sa tasse de café, amenée par Ban, d'une traite.

**-Viens.**

Il se leva et je fis de même. On quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Il ne me laissa pas entrer et me tendis des vêtements pris au hasard. Il me guida ensuite jusqu'aux douches.

Même si il rester impassible et que sa démarche était détendue, je pouvais facilement deviner que je n'étais pas la bienvenue. Un silence pesant régnait et l'aura noire qu'il dégageait me dissuadait de parler.

On arriva enfin à la salle de bain commune et sans plus de cérémonie, il repartit. Me laissant à nouveau seule (Asmar étant resté à la salle à manger pour s'empiffrer), dans ses couloirs inconnus, devant des douches communes.

* * *

Je sortis de la douche. _ça fait un bien fou ! _J'allai vérifier que la porte était toujours fermée à clés. _Tout va bien._

Je me regarda dans le miroir pour faire l'état des lieux : pas de _nouvelles_ blessures seulement des marques violettes autour de mon cou à cause de l'autre abrutit qui avait voulu m'étrangler. _Il y est pas aller de main morte !_

Je n'était pas spécialement jolie ; mes cheveux violets coupés au carré encadrés mon visage resté enfantin, mes yeux bleu/vert contrastaient avec ma peau blanche/rosé, mon nez en trompette et mes légères fossettes me donnaient encore plus l'air d'une enfant. _Pourtant j'avais dix-neuf ans !_

Je me sécha rapidement les cheveux pour éviter qu'ils boucles. _Sinon ça fait moche_. J'enfilai les vêtements propres : un t-shirt simple violet et un jean clair. Puis je sortis de la salle d'eau. _Bon je vais où maintenant ?_

Je commença à déambuler dans les couloirs sans intentions particulières.

Qu'est-ce que Trafalgar va faire de moi ? Me tuer ? Non tant qu'il n'aura pas ses réponses mais après ... Mieux vaut ne pas y penser.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je me cogna _encore_ contre un mur. Malaxant mon pauvre nez malmené, j'admirais le fabuleux spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, dans un ballet sous marin je pouvais apercevoir des poissons de toutes formes et de toutes couleurs. Je colla mon front à la vitre comme une gamine au zoo. La scène était à couper le souffle !

**-Et la nouvelle ça va ?**

**-Kyaaaaaaa !**

Je tomba lamentablement sur les fesses. Devant moi se trouvait ...

**\- Un mooonnstreeeee !**

Je partit en courant en hurlant. Je manqua de peu de me casser la gueule dans un virage en dérapant. Nouveau virage. Coup d'œil derrière. Tout va ...

**#PAF#**

Je me retrouva étaler sur quelqu'un qui avait eu le malheur de passer par là.

**-Aya ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **dit le "malheureux" en se frottant la tête.

**-Je ... c'est ... Ban ... il m'a fait peur... je l'avais pas vu arriver,** répondis-je en tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

**-Bah qu'est-ce que vous faites par terre ? **déclara Penguin en arrivant avec Asmar.

**-Rien, elle regarde pas où elle va. **répondis celui sur qui j'étais_ toujours_ assise.

**-On l'avait remarqué ! **commenta la boule de poils.

**-T'es sur que c'est ça et pas autre chose ? **insinua le brun en faisant des clins d'œils à Asmar.

**-De quoi ?** répondis-je avec ma classe naturelle.

Le roux, car c'était sur lui que j'étais tombée, prit une magnifique couleur rouge en comprenant où l'autre voulait en venir. Pour ma part, il me fallut quelques minutes de réflexions pour comprendre la situation : j'étais en train de reprendre mon souffle, installée sur les genoux d'un Sachit rouge vif assis par terre. _ça peut porter à confusion._

-**Mais non idiot, il c'est rien passé ! T'as l'esprit mal tourné ! **m'écriais-je en me relevant, arborant moi aussi une teinte rosé.

**-Ouais, c'est cela oui. **souris Penguin.

**-Hey, Penguin t'étais pas censé t'occuper des moteurs ? **sortit Sachit pour changer de sujet.

**-Si, d'ailleurs j'y allais quand je suis tombé sur vous deux. Ah oui, et y avait ton chat qui te cherchait et le capitaine a dit que tu devrais aider Ban à la cuisine jusqu'à ton départ, **expliqua le dénommé.

**-A la cuisine ? Il est sérieux ? **vociférais-je.

**-Je suis toujours sérieux miss.**

Je sursauta. _Ce mec est un vrai fantôme ! Il fait peur et tu le vois jamais arrivé._

**-Tu pourrais au moins me demandé mon avis !** repris-je.

**-Ou je pourrais aussi t'envoyer dans la chambre froide,** répondit-il d'une voix à vous geler sur place.

Gloups. J'ai eu un frisson.

_Ce mec est taré !_

Il sourit encore plus.

_Et sadique._

**-En d'autres termes, ne discute pas mes ordres ou il pourrait t'arriver un _fâcheux_ accident. **reprit-il.

_eh eh je suis dans la merde._

**-J'avais aussi quelques questions à te poser. Si tu y réponds sans me mentir, il ne t'arrivera rien et tu pourras récupérer ton sac.**

_J'ai l'impression qu'il me parle comme à son chien._

**-J'ai pas le choix de toutes façons,** haussais-je les épaules, défaitiste.

**-Tu comprends vite, suis-moi.**

_Connard ! Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule _!

Voilà ce que j'aurais voulu lui crier mais je me retiens, j'ai moyennement envie de finir en cobaye de laboratoire.

Il me guida jusqu'à sa chambre et me fit signe d'entrer. _Je sens que la journée va être longue, très longue..._

* * *

**MCG (Minute de Culture Générale):**

Tlaloc* : dieu de la pluie aztèque (celui qui fait ruisseler)

_PS : Merci à ma prof d'espagnol pour ses cours qui partent dans tous les sens._

* * *

_Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de fini.  
_

_N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite remiew._

_Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt ! ;)_


	5. Chapter 5 :Interrogatoire foireux

_"Je peux tout créer, je n'ai pour seule limite que mon imagination. "_

_Elle est faible mais détient un pouvoir extraordinaire. Elle a un but et est déterminée à l'atteindre. Bienvenue dans l'univers de Paprika D. Aya._

Attention chapitre 5 en approche !

J'espère que je ne vais pas vous perdre dans les dialogues car il en est presque entièrement constitué.

Voilà je vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * *

**Le pinceau**

**Chapitre 5 : Interrogatoire ... foireux**

**-Au secours ! Asmaaaaarrr !**

Je courais à en perdre halène dans ce labyrinthe qu'était le sous-marin des Hearts Pirates. Derrière moi, un psychopathe pas très content qui compte bien me transformer en apéricubes.

_Pourquoi ? Bah j'en sais rien, un saut d'humeur soudain. Ou alors c'est peut-être parce que je lui ai servi un sandwich à midi en sachant très bien qu'il n'aime pas le pain. Ou parce que j'ai jouer au roi du silence pour ne pas répondre à ses questions. Ou parce que j'ai récupéré mon sac sans son accord._

_Je sais pas mais ce qui est sûr c'est qui veut me faire la peau et moi je suis pas vraiment d'accord_. Asmar avait évidement disparu, me laissant seule face à un médecin sadique en rogne. _Fais chier !_

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard :

**-Lâches-moi médecin psychopathe ! Je ne te dirais rien !**

**-Vraiment ?**

Il se saisit d'un scalpel et s'approcha de moi avec un sourire qui ne me disait rien de bon.

**-Détaches-moi abrutit de chirurgien !**

**-Maintenant que je t'aie attrapé, je ne suis pas près de te lâcher. Au lieu de te fatiguer à hurler, tu devrais plutôt répondre à mes questions, miss. Car il serait dommage de t'abîmer.**

Il passa son scalpel sous ma gorge. _Maman, je vais mourir !_

**-Tu peux toujours courir, tu sauras rien !**

Il pressa davantage la lame contre ma peau jusqu'à faire perler une goutte de sang. Je déglutis difficilement. _Il est vraiment pas content._

J'étais dans l'infirmerie toute blanche, attachée à une chaise roulante avec des cordes, bien ficelée. Trafalgar était à côté de moi, scalpel en main, avec son fameux sourire. _Autrement dit, je suis dans la merde._

-**Alors, je t'écoutes ? **insista-t-il.

**-euh... vous pouvez répéter la question ?*** tentais-je.

**-Nom, prénom ?**

**-Grrr...**

**-J'attends, miss.**

**-Tu peux attendre longtemps alors, **répondis-je du tac au tac.

**-Tu préfère que je dissèque ta bestiole ailée ? Je suis sûr qu'il ferait un sujet très intéressant.** menaça-t-il.

**-Pour ça faudrait déjà l'attraper !**

**-Room ****Shambles**

**-Kyaaaa !** hurla la chose en arrivant de je ne sais où.

**-Asmar ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fout là ?** m'écriais-je.

**-Je pourrais te retourner la question !** répliqua ma boule de plumes.

**-Avec ou sans anesthésiant ?** questionna le chirurgien derrière nous.

**-De quoi ?** fîmes-nous en même temps.

On se tourna pour voir notre tortionnaire enfilant ses gants avec un grand sourire.

**-euh... j'ai raté un épisode ? Il va pas nous découper quand même? **paniqua le truc qui ressemble à un chat.

**-Moi non, toi oui.** lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

**-Hein ? Tu plaisante ?**

**-Tu devrais commencer à courir, **lui conseillais-je alors qu'il commençait à prendre peur.

**-Je ne te ferais rien si elle répond à mes questions, **rassura le chirurgien de la mort en se rapprochant.

**-Aya ?** commença mon chat.

**-Crève.**

**-Quelle solidarité ! **ironisa-t-il.

**-On se reverra en enfer.** continuais-je.

**-Mais moi j'ai pas l'intention de mourir !**

**-Alors je t'écoute, **intervint le médecin.

**-Tu veux savoir quoi ?** questionna Asmar.

**-Traite ! Enflure ! Tu me le payeras...hmmm**

Le chirurgien me bâillonna. Puis il enleva ses gants, prit un carnet et un stylo et s'assit sur le rebord de la table.

**-Qui vous êtes, **commença le brun.

**-Moi c'est Asmar et elle Paprika...**

Je lui fit non de la tête et suppliait le ciel qui ne dise pas de bêtise.

**-Oui ? **quémanda le disséqueur professionnel.

**-Elle s'appelle Paprika Aya, elle a 19 ans et n'a plus de famille. **fini par dire mon "ami".

_Il va quand même pas raconter toute ma vie !_

**-D'où viens son pouvoir ? **continua Trafalgar.

**-C'est son pinceau qui est magique, mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne fonctionne qu'avec elle.**

**-Elle peut matérialiser des objets ?**

**-Tous se qu'elle dessine prend vie. Je suis moi-même un dessin à la base, **expliqua le "chat".

**-Comment ce fais-t-il que tu parles ? **enchaina le psychopathe.

**-Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment mais j'ai hérité d'une âme humaine me conférant la parole et l'intelligence.**

**-D'où viens ce pinceau ?**

**-C'est le vieux qui lui a offert, **répondit Asmar.

**-Qui ?**

**-Un vieil ermite.**

**-Comment il l'a eut ? **questionna le chirurgien.

**-J'en sais rien, il l'a jamais dit.**

**-Et elle, elle le sait ?** dit-il en me désignant du menton.

**-Non, je suis son premier dessin avec le pinceau. Je l'a supporte depuis qu'elle l'a et j'ai connu le vieux mais il a rien dit.**

Il se retourna pour sortir un papier de mon sac qui était posé sur la table. J'en profita pour, d'un mouvement habile, dégager ma bouche du foulard qui m'empêchait de parler.

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? **reprit le brun en nous montrant le document.

**-Bah c'est un papier, tiens !**

Il me lança un regard noir.

**-Mais encore. Ces documents appartiennent à la marine, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous vous baladé avec, **dit-il légèrement agacé.

**-Si tu veux savoir on bosse pas pour eux, **expliqua mon chat.

**-Alors comment vous les avez obtenu ? **demanda le sadique, suspicieux.

**-Bah on les a volé !**

Il semblait moyennement convaincu sur mes capacités pour le vole et surtout de la façon avec laquelle je répondais, comme si c'était une évidence.

**-Où ? **interrogea-t-il.

**-Dans une base de la marine, tiens! **répondis-je naïvement.

Il était blasé.

**-Celle de l'île précédente, **enchaina mon compagnon.

**-Vous alliez en faire quoi ?**

**-On va les revendre, **fis-je, enthousiaste.

**-A qui ?**

**-Aux ... à des gens.**

Il haussa un sourcil. J'avais faillit dire une connerie.

**-Où ?** questionna-t-il, _encore_.

**-Sur une autre île.**

**-Laquelle ?**

**-L'île du vieux Pic**, **dit mon animal de compagnie.

**-Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'argent ?** continua le capitaine pirate.

**-Pour acheter un bateau.**

**-Pour aller où ?**

**-Dans le shin sekai.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Mais merde à la fin ! ça te regarde pas ! **m'énervais-je.

**-Vous êtes conscient du danger que ça représente ?** repris le pirate.

**-J'y suis né et j'ai grandi sur ces mers, donc oui je le sais !** dis-je, agacée.

**-Tu viens du nouveau monde, intéressant. Comment t'es tu retrouver sur Grand Line ?** interrogea notre geôlier.

**-ça non plus ça te regarde pas !**

**-Elle s'est fait capturer, **intervint le truc ailé.

**-Asmar ! **criais-je.

**-Par qui ?**

**-Des pirates, **continua la bête.

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Pour la vendre comme esclave.**

**-Tu vas la boucler oui, **hurlais-je hors de moi.

J'envoyai un magistrale coup de pied à Asmar qui finit la tête encastrée dans le plafond. Na !

-**Alors comme ça tu es une ancienne esclave, **reprit le capitaine des Hearts avec un mauvais sourire.

**-Nada, j'aie été capturé pour être vendue comme esclave mais je n'aie jamais étais esclave, je me suis tirer avant. D'ailleurs, j'ai pas de marque dans le dos, **expliquais-je un peu plus calme.

**-Comment tu t'aies échapper ?**

**-J'ai attendu qu'ils nous débarquent pour scier les barreaux avec mon pinceau et depuis j'essaye tant bien que mal à rentrer chez moi, **lui racontais-je.

**-Si ton chez toi existe toujours,** la ramena mon chat en sortant sa tête du plafond.

**-Toujours aussi positif à ce que je vois. Ton petit décollage t'as pas suffit ?** le menaçais-je.

**-Tu m'as eu par surprise, **répliqua-t-il.

**-Mais ouais c'est ça.**

J'entamai une nouvelle dispute avec mon chat. Mais deux problèmes se posèrent : 1 j'étais toujours attachée et 2 j'ai un p***** de mal de crâne qui se pointe.

**-Dis Trafalgar tu veux bien me détacher maintenant que je t'aie répondu ?** finis-je par dire.

**-Non je ne me suis toujours pas venger pour le repas de ce midi, **fit-il avec un _magnifique_ sourire sadique.

**-T'avais qu'a ne pas m'obliger à faire la cuisine ! **explosais-je.

**-Tu devrait lui donné une autre corvée, parce que niveau bouffe à part peut-être les sandwich, elle sait rien faire. Elle est même pas capable de faire cuire un truc sans le cramer, **ajouta le truc qui est censé être un chat.

**-Bien, alors tu feras la vaisselle, **dit le brun en se levant.

**-Non mais c'est pas ...**

**-Plus tu nettoieras la cuisine et si tu continues à ne pas m'obéir je te rajoute le nettoyage des couloirs et le repassage, **me coupa-t-il.

_Il me prends pour sa bonne ou quoi !_

**-Pfff...tu fais chier.**

**-Je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment comprit, c'est "oui capitaine".** ironisa le médecin.

**-Oui captaine, **grognais-je.

**-Non, répète après moi, ca-pi-tai-ne.**

**-Tu me prends pour une gamine ?**

**-C'est ce que tu es non ?** ricana-t-il.

**-Connard ! **m'énervais-je.

**-Toujours pas, ressaye, **continua-t-il, amusé.

**-Oui capitaine. Aller, maintenant tu me détaches !**

**-Ne me donne pas d'ordre et change de ton, sinon tu passeras sur la table d'opération, **répondit-il d'un ton un peu plus sérieux en allant vers la porte.

**-Pfff...Mais attends où tu vas ? Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça !**

**-Bonne chance, miss.**

Il quitta la pièce en fermant la porte.

**-Eh oh Trafalgar ! Reviens, c'est pas fini !** hurlais-je.

Rien à faire, il devait déjà être loin en train de se marrer de sa connerie.

**-Et toi viens détacher ! **criais-je à Asmar.

**-Je sais pas, il a failli me tuer à cause de toi. **dit-il en se léchant la patte.

**-Asmaaaarr !**

**-Le mot magique.**

**-Va te faire !**

**-Rater.**

Il sauta de la table et se dirigea vers la porte.

**-Reste ici et viens me détacher !** fulminais-je.

**-Débrouille toi toute seule.**

_Si il avait des doigts, je suis sûr qu'il m'aurait fait un doigt d'honneur._

Il réussit avec ses petites pattes à ouvrir la porte et sortis de l'infirmerie me laissant seule, encore une fois.

**-Connards ! **explosais-je à nouveau.

Seule, attachée à ma chaise, je hurlais pour qu'on vienne me détacher en insultant de tous les noms les deux abrutis. _Ils vont me le payer !_

* * *

MCG (Minute de Culture Générale) :  


"Vous pouvez répéter la question ?*" : c'est une phrase "culte" d'un sketch des Inconnus.

Le vieux Pic** : traduction en français de Machu Picchu.

* * *

_Hey !_

_Et voilà encore un chapitre (avec un jour de retard). _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un ptit mot, une critique, une suggestion...  
_

_Prochain chapitre mercredi, si tout va bien._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse._


	6. Chapter 6 :l'île pluvieuse

_"Je peux tout créer, je n'ai pour seule limite que mon imagination. "_

_Elle est faible mais détient un pouvoir extraordinaire. Elle a un but et est déterminée à l'atteindre. Bienvenue dans l'univers de Paprika D. Aya._

Hey !

Prêt(e) pour un autre chapitre ?

Un petit chapitre qui sert de transition.

Tlaloc et mes OCs sont à moi mais le reste est à Oda.

* * *

**Le pinceau**

**Chapitre 6 : L'île de la pluie  
**

**-Je les hais, je les déteste, je les étriperais, je ...**

Je marmonnais mes promesses de vengeance en faisant la vaisselle.

L'autre jour, ils m'avaient abandonné dans l'infirmerie, attachée à une chaise. Je n'avais pu me libérer que le lendemain matin en attrapant un scalpel.

Résultat : j'avais le dos en compote à avoir passé la nuit sur cette _merdique_ _de _chaise_ à la noix _et j'étais de corvée de vaisselle. Tout ça à cause d'un _connard de _chirurgien _de mes deux _et d'un _abruti de _chat ailé_ à la con_. _Oui j'ai un vocabulaire très fleurie._

D'ailleurs l'équipage l'avait bien remarquait car depuis ce matin je baragouinais des insultes en tout genre à l'en contre de deux _emmerdeurs_ qui s'étaient bien foutu de ma gueule.

**#BING#**

**-Et merde !**

Et maintenant je faisais tomber une assiette. _Super._

Je n'avais pas revu Asmar depuis hier. Ban m'avais dit qu'il l'avait vu venir chercher un croissant ce matin sans dire un mot. Ce midi je l'avait attendu mais il n'était pas venu tout comme _cette enflure de _chirurgien.

Le déjeuner s'était passé dans la bonne humeur habituelle sauf pour moi qui tirais une tête de six pieds de longs. Penguin avait bien posé la question mais n'avais obtenue que pour réponse un regard noir qui dissuada les autres d'en parler.

Le principal sujet de conversation était la prochaine escale, Tlaloc, qu'on devrait apercevoir dans la soirée.

D'après ce que j'avais comprit c'était une île automnale, très pluvieuse, connue principalement pour ses temples. Elle était assez vaste et une base de la marine se trouvait au large de la côte est.

On avait également parlé des raisons pour lesquelles Trafalgar n'avait pas voulu entrer tout de suite dans le nouveau monde. J'avais émis l'hypothèse qu'il avait peur. Ils avaient éclater de rire.

Ce qui avait lancé un autre sujet, les nouvelles techniques de combats de leur capitaine. Ils employaient pour la plupart des termes médicales qui m'étaient totalement inconnus. _En gros, je pigeais que dalle._

Par la suite, j'eus l_'immense_ plaisir de savoir, qu'en plus des cadavres de la chambre froide, mon "hôte" faisait la collection de cœurs encore vivants. Cette nouvelle ne m'a _évidemment_ pas enchantée et plus encore quand les médecins ont commencés à parler dissection en plein repas. Ce qui m'a coupé l'appétit.

Une fois le repas finit, Ban m'avais aidé a débarrasser puis était partit faire une sieste, me laissant seule à faire ma corvée.

Je passa un coup de ballet après avoir ranger la vaisselle et partit à la recherche de mon chat.

* * *

Je me perdis encore une fois dans ce p***** de rafiot et finit par atterrir dans une bibliothèque.

Je pris un livre au hasard, en évitant ceux qui avaient un rapport avec le médical, et m'installa par terre contre un mur.

* * *

Je ne vis pas le temps passer, Bepo vint me chercher pour le dîner qui se passa sans encombre. J'avais retrouvé Asmar et avais tentais de le plumer. Le chirurgien psychopathe était là aussi mais n'a fais aucune remarque. On dirait qu'il avait pas dormi, ses cernes avaient doublé de volume.

* * *

Quand on mit pied à terre, il devait être dans les 22h passés. L'île de Tlaloc tenait bien sa réputation, il pleuvait des cordes et malgré le manque évident de lumière, on pouvait distinguer des formes géométrique jaillir de la forêt.

Je passa encore la nuit dans l'infirmerie. _Quel manque d'hospitalité ! _Mon dos était encore en miettes mais au moins j'avais mieux dormi que sur la chaise.

* * *

Le soleil levé, _enfin on peut le supposer car vu les nuages on y voit que dalle_, j'avais quitter le sous-marin jaune après de rapides adieux. Le disséqueur professionnel n'avait pas daigné se bouger et j'étais parti sans le voir ce qui n'étais, en quelque sorte, pas une grosse perte.

* * *

Bref je me promenais tranquillement dans les rues de cette ville. La pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait ne semblait pas déranger les locaux et la plupart des étrangers étaient armés d'un bon parapluie. Moi, je prenais la flotte tout comme mon chat qui grognassait qu'après il pourrait plus bien voler avec ses ailes trempées.

Donc on zigzaguait entre les passants de la rue commerçante qui était étrangement bondée. Il nous fallait trouver rapidement un bateau pour rejoindre l'île du vieux Pic pour remettre les documents volés aux révolutionnaires. Il nous restait 3 jours pour y aller ce qui, j'espérais, serait suffisant.

On passa devant un bar où Asmar me força à entrer pour s'abriter et trouver des informations pour quitter l'île. On s'installa donc à une petite table ronde dans un coin de la salle. La taverne était propre, pas forcement bien fréquentée, mais elle avait le mérite d'avoir une bonne ambiance. Personne n'avait fait attention à notre entrée et les discussions suivaient leur cours. Une attira mon attention :

**-eh t'as vu, encore une base de la marine a été cambriolée et on sait toujours pas qui est le voleur.**

**-Ouais, s'ils sont pas capable de protéger leur base alors pour nous protéger nous !  
**

**-En plus c'était pas loin d'ici.**

**-C'est pirates ! Aucun respect !**

**-Mais qui te dit que se sont des pirates ? Moi j'dis que c'est un coup de l'armée révolutionnaire !**

**-Ils manque pas d'air eux !**

**-Il parait que c'est une gamine qui aurait volé la dernière base.**

**-Faut pas croire toutes les rumeurs, y en a certaines qui sont là pour discréditer la marine !**

**-Tout à fais d'accord.**

3 vieux discutaient, une choppe de bière à la main. _Des habitués on dirait_. Ils parlaient de moi et de mes voles.

D'un côté j'en avais rien à foutre de ce qui se raconte. Moi je vole pour l'argent point. Mais j'étais quand même fière qu'on parle de moi et que la marine ignore mon identité. ça me donnait un sentiment de puissance. _Ouais je sais faut redescendre sur terre_. _Être connu n'est pas la meilleure des choses pour moi._

Une troupe de marines rentra dans le bar. Tous les bruits cessèrent ...

* * *

_Hey !  
_

_C'est court, je sais mais on dit bien que les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleurs, non ?_

_Bon d'accord je me tais._

_Pas de MCG (Minute de Culture Générale), y avait pas de références particulières._

_Si vous avez des questions ou autre n'hésitez pas, je répond toujours (sauf quand j'ai la flemme)._

_Merci d'avoir lu._

_Lâchez les review !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse ;)_


	7. Chapter 7 :La Dragonne

_"Je peux tout créer, je n'ai pour seule limite que mon imagination. "_

_Elle est faible mais détient un pouvoir extraordinaire. Elle a un but et est déterminée à l'atteindre. Bienvenue dans l'univers de Paprika D. Aya._

Je sais que tout le monde s'en fout mais ... JE SUIS EN VACANCES ! Donc j'aurais du temps pour écrire (ou pas).

Voilà le nouveau chapitre avec l'entrée en scène d'un autre Oc qui ,j'espère, vous plaira.

Si vous avez quelques choses à dire, remarques, critiques, n'importe, laissez une review.

Et ça même si vous avez rien à dire, ça fait toujours plaisir. (_Je sais je me contredis)_

Évidemment, One Piece n'est pas à moi (_ce serait trop beau pour être vrai_).

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le pinceau**

**Chapitre 7 : La Dragonne**

**-Enchantée, moi c'est Akhésa.**

Ma nouvelle "amie" me tendait la main pour que je la serre mais mes chaines m'en empêchaient. Elle le remarqua et en moins de deux secondes j'étais à nouveau libre. Je regardais mes liens maintenant brisés, stupéfaite. Elle, elle me souriait de toutes ses dents. _Elle me fais flipper !_

* * *

**Petit retour en arrière :**

Quand les marines étaient entrés dans le bar, tout allait pour le mieux. Mais cela n'avait duré pas, car grâce à je ne sais quel p**** de moyen, ils me reconnurent comme une "dangereuse criminelle". _La blague._

Bref j'avais essayé de partir le plus vite possible mais la porte avait du bouger, car je fonça dans le mur au lieu de sortir. Ma poisse naturelle fit encore des siennes et je tomba dans les pommes pour me réveiller, attachée, dans une prison de la marine. _Youpi !_

C'est là que j'avais fait la connaissance d'Akhésa, une fille un peu plus jeune que moi qui ne payait pas de mine mais détenait une force incroyable.

On avait discuté. J'avais appris qu'elle voyageait seule depuis longtemps et qu'elle était recherchée. Les marines l'avait capturé il y a deux jours et comme elle était fatiguée, elle profitait de leur "hospitalité" avant de s'échapper. _Je suis encore sous le choque._

J'ai su également que je n'étais pas resté inconsciente longtemps, on était dans la base à côté de l'île de Tlaloc et je m'étais réveillée quelques minutes après qu'ils m'aient déposé dans la cellule.

Je lui avait expliqué que moi je n'avais pas l'intention de rester ici et elle s'était proposé pour m'aider à m'évader.

Elle avait brisé sans difficultés ses chaines puis les miennes.

* * *

**Retour présent :**

Donc là je me promenais dans une base de la marine accompagnée d'une folle à la recherche de nos affaires (nous avions chacune un sac) et de la sortie.

Heureusement, la plupart des bases étaient construites sur un plan à peu près semblable et disposaient du même nombre de pièce distinctive.

La fille chelou possédait également un excellent flair, _contrairement à Asmar_. On trouva au bout d'une demi-heure de recherche la bonne salle.

Je désactiva le système d'escagot-surveillance. On pénétra dans la pièce, récupéra nos deux sac et partit tout aussi vite. _Maintenant dehors_.

On courut sans bruit dans les couloirs, en évitant de se faire repérer. On put sortir par un des conduits d'aération mais là nouveau problème. J'avais totalement zappé que la base était au large des côtes de l'île et qui fallait donc un bateau pour y aller.

**-Bon fais quoi ?** annonça mon ex-co-cellulaire*.

**-Bah on trouve un moyen de rejoindre l'île.** répondis-je, dépitée.

**-J'ai une idée, écarte toi.**

_Débile comme elle est je le sens moyen son idée_.

Je me décala légèrement, juste assez pour ne pas me prendre un coup d'aile en pleine face. La débile venait de se transformer en un énorme dragon noir.

**-Kyaaaaa !** hurlais-je.

**-Aller, monte !** m'ordonna-t-elle.

**-Mais... mais comment c'est possible !**

**-J'ai manger le fruit du dragon tonnerre, un zoan mythique. Mais ça les marines ne le savaient pas et ils ne m'ont pas attaché avec du granit marin.** m'expliqua mon amie.

**-ah ouais je comprend mieux... bon assez parlé, on y va. Cape sur l'île.**

Je lui sauta sur le dos et elle s'envola.

**-Kyaaaaaaaa ! T'es malaaaaaaaddee !** vociférais-je.

**-ah ah ah c'est génial non ?** rigola ma monture.

**-Génial n'est pas vraiment le mot, c'est plutôt horrible ! Je vais vomir !**

**-Accroche toi on entame la descente.** m'annonça-t-elle, calmement.

**-Mamaaaaannnn, j'ai peuuuurrr !**

Elle commença à descendre rapidement, _trop à mon goût. _Je ferma les yeux, on allait s'écraser !

Finalement l'atterrissage fut moins chaotique que prévu. Une fois à terre elle se retransforma en la gamine maigrichonne que j'avais rencontré.

Elle était assez grande pour son âge (_ou c'est moi qui est vraiment petite_) car elle faisait ma taille. Elle avait des cheveux bruns lisses, cachés par un chapeau de cow-boy d'une couleur indéfinissable. Ce qui marquait le plus était sûrement ses deux grands yeux verts émeraudes. Sa peau était plutôt basanée, à côté je faisait vraiment pâle. Elle portait un long manteau marron foncé sans manches, un bandeau noir qui découvrait entièrement son ventre, un pantalon slim noir et une paire de bottes noires. Sur son épaule était nonchalamment posé son sac marronnasse. Elle était pas très musclée, relativement maigre, elle paraissait frêle et faible.

Et pourtant ... j'étais sûr que cette gamine était plus forte que moi. Elle dégageait une aura d'assurance et de force. Ses cicatrices prouvaient bien qu'elle savait se battre. Toutes étaient anciennes et peu profonde, juste assez pour marquer la peau longtemps. Elle n'avait aucun bleu ou autre trace de défaite récente. Alors que moi, je portais toujours la marque de mon dernier combat.

On était là, en haut d'une falaise, non loin de la base, l'une face à l'autre, en train de se dévisager. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, je pus voir dans ses yeux pétillants, une once de sérieux. Elle me regardait comme on juge son adversaire.

Ma crainte du se lire sur mon visage car, comme pour me rassurer, elle sourit de toute ses dents.

_Donc on résume, cette fille est maigrichonne, forte et folle. Mon contraire en fait._

**-Eh oh tu m'écoute !**

La folle-dingue me faisait de grands gestes pour attirer mon attention.

**-Quoi ? **lâchais-je finalement.

**-Tu compte faire quoi maintenant ?** questionna mon vis à vis.

**-Retrouver mon chat et me tirer d'ici. Pourquoi ?**

**-Bah moi je sais pas quoi faire donc je me suis dit que je pourrais venir avec toi.**

Elle me faisait les yeux en mode chat botté. _Comment y résister ? _Je souffla bruyamment.

**-Bon d'accord mais si mon chat ne veut pas que tu nous suives, tu nous oublies, c'est clair ?** annonçais-je en essayant d'être convaincante.

**-Ouiiiiiiiii !**

Elle sautillais de joie._ Elle est vraiment tarée._

_J'ai l'impression de toujours tombé sur des cas. Entre mon raté de chat, le chirurgien psychopathe et la folle qui fait la danse de la joie devant moi, les dieux doivent vraiment adorer me faire chier._

**-On mange quand ?**

_Elle commence déjà à râler_._ Au moins elle s'entendra bien avec mon chat._

**-Quand on aura trouver la chose qui me sert d'animal de compagnie.**

**-Il s'appelle comment ?** questionna-t-elle.

**-Asmar...**

**-Asmaaaaaaaaarrrr youhou t'es oùùùùùù ? Minouuuuu Minouuuu Minouuuu !** hurla la brunette.

**-A crier comme ça, tu vas plutôt le faire fuir,** déclarais-je avec une goutte derrière la tête.

**-Et le chat ramène toi j'ai faim moi !**

**-Je suis dans la merde**. soufflais-je en me frappant le front avec la paume de la main.

**-Dis, tu l'as perdu où ?** dit la débile en se tournant vers moi.

Je bugga. _Elle est sérieuse ?_

**-Justement j'en sais rien sinon je l'aurais pas perdu ! **hurlais-je, hors de moi.

**-oh ça va, pas la peine de crier. Au pire, un chat perdu dise de retrouver, non ?**

_Je vais la tuer. Elle est complétement conne et elle a le don pour m'énerver._

**-C'est qui elle ?**

_Enfin, je suis sauvé !_

**-Asmar te voila enfin !**

Je le pris d'en mes bras et le serra très fort contre moi, _trop fort._

**-Mais arrête, t'es devenu folle ou quoi ?! Tu veux me tuer !** vociféra la chose dans mes bras.

**-Cool on va aller pouvoir manger !**

_Elle perd pas le nord, elle._

**-Mais t'es qui toi ? **Cria-t-il en s'échappant de mon étreinte.

**-Akhésa, enchantée.**

Elle lui fit coucou de la main.

**-Pourquoi t'es là ?** questionna la chose à quatre pattes, avec mépris.

_Mon chat est d'une humeur dévastatrice aujourd'hui._

**-Elle m'a aidé à sortir de prison, vue que personne d'autre pouvait m'aider.** répondis-je à la place de l'hystérique.

Je lança un mauvais regard à mon compagnon.

**-J'avais des choses à faire**, se défendit-il.

**-Mais oui, tu es toujours très occupé. **ironisais-je.

**-Et oui, moi je fais des truc utiles !**

**-Comme quoi ? T'es pas au courant que tu sers à rien !**

**-J'ai trouver un bateau pour partir !** déclara-t-il, fière de lui.

**-Et comme la dernière fois, il va être partit avant qu'on arrive !**

**-En même temps si tu te dépêche pas !**

**-Et c'est de ma faute en plus !** répliquais-je.

**-Ah parce que tu le savais pas, je vais te dire ...**

Il fut coupé par les gloussements de l'autre tarée qui se retenait d'éclater de rire.

**-Quoi ?** criâmes-nous, mon chat et moi, en nous retournant syncro.

Elle explosa littéralement. Elle rigolait à s'en rouler par terre et nous on la regardait, blasés.

**-Bon merde tu vas nous dire ce qui te fais t'en rire !** hurlais-je.

**-Ha ha ha ... c'est que... on dirait trop une scène de ménage... ha ha ha vous êtes trop marrant !** finit-elle pas dire entre deux éclats de rire.

Un goutte descendu le long de la tête de mon assistant et l'une des veines de mon front explosa.

**-Arrête de te foutre de nous !** explosais-je.

**-Ha ha ha !**

Elle se tordait encore plus de rire.

**-Je vais te tuer, t'égorger, te faire rôtir, te laisser cramer, te ...**

Pendant que j'énumérais les différentes façons de l'achever, Asmar me tenait le t-shirt pour éviter que je mette en application mes tortures.

**-Ha ha ha vraiment vous êtes trop drôle !**

Elle était encore pliée en deux.

**-Aaaaah j'en peux plus de t'entendre !**

Je sortis mon pinceau et en quelques coups dans le vide, dessina une cage de verre qui se matérialisa.

Elle était enfermée. Elle se stoppa net. Je voyais ses lèvres bougeaient mais n'entendais rien. La cage était insonorisée.

**-Bon débarras !** dis-je en me frottant les mains.

Elle frappait contre la vitre. Et en plus incassable, _je suis géniale !_

Hélas ma cage ne résista pas à sa transformation. Une fois en dragon, la boîte de verre tomba en petit morceaux. Asmar partit en courant. Et je me retrouva face à une bestiole en colère de fois plus grosse que moi. _Et merde !_

* * *

MCG (Minute de Culture Générale) :

"ex-co-cellulaire*" : j'ignore si ce mot existe, mais bon tant pis. Pour celles (ceux) qui ont pas comprit, ça va dire que c'est avec elle qu'elle partageait sa cellule avant. _C'était pas clair ? Okay je me tais._

* * *

Hey !

L'histoire vous plait toujours ? (_sort une tablette de chocolat blanc géante et s'en sert de bouclier)_

A bientôt ;)


	8. Chapter 8 :En route

_"Je peux tout créer, je n'ai pour seule limite que mon imagination. "_

_Elle est faible mais détient un pouvoir extraordinaire. Elle a un but et est déterminée à l'atteindre. Bienvenue dans l'univers de Paprika D. Aya._

Coucou

Chapitre 8 le voici, le voilà avec un peu de retard ...

* * *

**Le pinceau**

**Chapitre 8 : En route**

**-Aller, c'est partit. En route vers le nouveau monde !**

Je sauta sur le dos ailé de mon amie, Asmar sur mon épaule. Elle déploya ses grandes ailes noires et s'envola.

_Décidément j'arrive pas à m'y faire, ses décollages sont toujours aussi violents._

On fendait les cieux. Jamais, au grand jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer une chose pareille.

Elle prenait d'avantage d'altitude, la vue était imprenable ; de l'eau, l'océan à perte de vue et au loin on distinguait à peine l'île du vieux Pic que nous venions de quitter.

Sa vitesse de vol était vraiment impressionnante, traverser Red Line serait un jeu d'enfant mais une fois de l'autre côté se sera une autre partie de manche. Retrouver mon île serai un long périple. Sachant que j'ignorais son emplacement et vue mes talents de navigatrice. Heureusement qu'Akhésa était là, elle me servait de monture, de navigatrice et de garde du corps. Et en échange ? Que je sois son amie et que je ne la laisse jamais tomber. _ça peut se faire.._

Grâce aux documents volés à la marine, on avait pu se constituer une petite cagnotte. _De quoi être tranquille un certain temps_. Quand je pense que ça avait faillit foirer à cause d'Asmar. _Mais quel pas doué ce chat !_

* * *

**Retour en arrière :**

Je m'étais donc retrouvé en face d'une tarée en colère transformée en un monstre géant. _Tout à fait normal._

Ma première réaction fut de hurler. Ensuite l'idée de m'enfuir m'effleura l'esprit et je pris mes jambes à mon cou toujours en hurlant et en levant les bras en l'air. _Vous savez comme dans les dessins animés_._ Sauf que là j'avais vraiment un bouffeur d'homme aux fesses._

Je courais le plus vite possible, _c'est à dire pas très vite_. Quand je me retourna pour voir où en était mon poursuivant, je fut soulagée, il n'y avait personne. Mais je réfléchis deux secondes. _Elle est passé où ?_

J'eus la réponse _un peu trop _rapidement quand on me saisit par les épaules et que mes pieds quittèrent le sol. Je paniqua encore plus quand les nuages m'empêchèrent de le voir.

**-Maman, je vais mouriiiiiiiirr !** criais-je.

**-En effet, si je décidais de te lâcher à une telle hauteur tu mourrais probablement.** dit la créature au-dessus de ma tête, calmement.

**-Je t'en supplie fais moi descendre ! Je suis désolée mais repose moi par terre !**

**-A une condition !** me lança-t-elle.

**-Vas-y balance, vite !** continuais-je, pressée d'en finir.

**-Que tu me laisse t'accompagner et que tu sois mon amie.**

**-ça marche, y a pas de problème ! Fais moi descendre s'il te plait !** la suppliais-je.

**-Super !**

Elle me déposa _très délicatement _au sol (_c'est à dire en me lâchant à 2 mètres de la terre). _Je m'étais donc écrasée comme une grosse merde. Asmar était réapparu _comme par magie _et s'était foutu de ma gueule.

On était donc reparti en ville pour trouver un endroit où dormir. On s'était installer dans une petite auberge assez éloignée de la ville. Elle était délabrée et tombée en ruine mais elle avait l'avantage de ne pas être chère et vue l'état de nos finances c'était plus prudent.

J'avais relativement bien dormi, _mieux qu'attachée à une chaise c'est sûr_. On était partit aux aurores et c'est là Akhésa avait eut l'idée du siècle : qu'on voyage sur son dos. Au temps dire que j'étais assez résistante à l'idée de me retrouver à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de l'eau. Mais finalement après un vote à mains levés, la majorité l'emporte et je dû me résoudre à cette nouvelle façon de voyager. (_Asmar était pour, le traite_)

N'empêche, une fois en l'air, ce moyen de transport ce révélait bien pratique. Plus besoin de bateau et sa vitesse était nettement supérieure.

Le temps de trajet réduit, on arriva le soir même sur l'île du vieux Pic qui était beaucoup moins habité que Tlaloc.

C'était une petite île montagneuse, entourée de falaises escarpées, avec de nombreux temples en ruine perdus dans une forêt tropicale qui la recouvrait entièrement. Le seule lieu habité était un petit village de pêcheur du côté sud de l'île.

La brune avait atterri non loin dans la forêt, à l'abri des regards. On avait ensuite marché jusqu'au village où on avait pris une chambre dans la seule auberge de l'île. Il restait 2 jours avant de remettre les documents aux révolutionnaires. J'avais dû mettre au courant la débile sur mes vols, _ce qui me plaisait moins_.

Bref je passa ces 2 journées à me reposer et à bouquiner à la bibliothèque. Asmar chassait et Akhésa explorait l'île.

Le climat y était plus accueillant que sur Tlaloc, il faisait beau et la température était agréable, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Le vent qui soufflait arrivait du nord refroidissait l'air et chassait l'humidité assez présente.

Une île idyllique en somme_. En tout cas de mon point de vue_. Un climat agréable, pas trop de monde, une grande forêt, une montagne bref tout ce qu'il faut pour vivre une existence paisible._ Même si je préférait mon île et qu'une existence paisible c'était pas trop mon truc._

Enfin bon passons, le problème survint quand le soir du 2e jour, mon compagnon à quatre pattes ne revint pas à l'hôtel. Akhésa n'en sachant pas plus que moi on décida d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin était le fameux jour où j'allais remettre les documents à la révolution mais Asmar n'était toujours pas là.

Accompagnée d'une hystérique, je commença mes recherches. Il était introuvable. Il avait l'habitude de disparaitre mais en général il réapparaissait le lendemain comme si de rien était. Mais là personne.

Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter étant donné que c'était lui qui avait organisé l'échange, c'était à lui de remettre la paperasse et pas à moi_, je devais évité de me montrer._ Il fallait donc impérativement le retrouver et vite.

Je poursuivis les recherches dans la forêt pendant qu'Akhésa surveillait l'arrivée potentiel de nos clients. Je m'enfonça plus profondément dans cette jungle tropicale remplie de nombreuses grosses bestioles qui pourraient facilement me faire la peau. _Gloups. J'ai peur. _J'avançais prudemment, à l'affut de tout bruits suspect.

**-Aya attention où tu ...**

Je fus projetée dans les airs. Évidemment j'hurla à m'en arracher les poumons. Tout les oiseaux s'envolèrent en une masse colorée, piaillant comme pas possible. Et moi je me retrouva suspendu par les pieds à plus de cinq mètres au-dessus du sol. _Putain de merde, ils sont hauts ses arbres !_

**-Je t'avais prévenu...**

C'était Asmar, dans la même position que moi sauf que lui était suspendu par la queue ce qui lui donnait l'air encore plus débile. J'explosai de rire.

**-Sans commentaire, je te rappelle que toi aussi t'es dans la merde.** commença ma boule de poils.

**-Oui mais moi j'ai ce qui faut pour m'en sortir,** répliquais-je.

Je sortis mon pinceau avec un sourire victorieux.

**-Pourquoi t'as pas utilisé tes griffes pour te libérer ?** questionnais-je.

**-Si t'as pas remarqué, c'est de l'acier, pas du fil et je peux pas le couper.**

Je rigola de nouveau.

**-T'es vraiment pas doué !** m'écriais-je.

**-Tu t'es fait avoir aussi donc ferme la et sort nous d'ici. On un échange à faire.**

_Merde j'avais zappé !_

Je commença à me balancer pour atteindre ma corde. _J'ai envie de vomir._

_Et là c'est le drame_, mon pinceau glissa de mes doigts et chuta jusqu'à atterrir par terre cinq mètres plus bas. Je le regarda et Asmar aussi. Je tourna ma tête vers mon compagnon, il fit de même. Je vis bien sa figure se décomposer progressivement. Je souris en me grattant l'arrière de la tête.

**-Oups...**

_Temps de réaction... 3... 2... 1... 0..._

**-JE VAIS TE TUER ! IDIOTE ! ABRUTIE ! JE VAIS ...**

Je n'écouta pas la suite et le laissa hurler.

_Mais quelle conne ! On va faire comment maintenant ! On a l'air malins la tête en bas à pendre au bout d'une corde en plein milieu de la forêt !_

**-Akhésaaaaaa viens nous chercheeeeeeerrrr ! **vociférais-je.

* * *

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle finit par se montrer et son premier réflexe fut de se foutre de nous. En tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'elle marche elle aussi dans un piège et se retrouve à pendre comme nous. _Je vais l'étriper !_

Bon heureusement, elle avait un fruit du démon et elle se transforma pour se détacher. Puis elle s'occupa de nous sauf qu'elle et Asmar avaient des ailes et pas moi. Résultat, ils s'envolèrent et moi je tomba au sol comme une enclume.

**-La vache ça fait mal ! Akhésa si je t'attrape, je t'arrache les ailes, les fait frire, te les fait bouffées ...** criais-je.

**-Eh eh désolé.** s'excusa la dragonne.

**-Vous êtes tous les deux aussi cruche l'une que l'autre.** commenta la chose à poils.

**-Je te rappel que c'est de ta faute !** dis-je.

**-Pff...**

Il se posa et commença à marcher la tête haute comme à chaque fois qui l'ai vexé. _En gros c'est sa façon de bouder._

**-Oh tu boudes mon chou,** le taquinais-je.

**-La ferme je t'ai pas sonné !** s'énerva-t-il.

**-Et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercie d'être venus te sauver !** répliquais-je.

**-Je vous ai rien demander.**

**-Il a un sale caractère en faite.** s'incrusta la brune.

**-Mais ta gueule !** hurla le chat.

**-Ha ha ha t'es trop drôle !**

Elle se pliait de nouveau en deux, le chat faisait la gueule et moi j'étais blasée. _Normal._

Bref on retourna au village et on fit l'échange. Enfin Asmar s'en chargea et moi et la folle on se cacha.

On récolta une belle somme et on retourna discrètement à l'hôtel où je fis les comptes pendant que le chat ailé et la débile déterminaient notre prochaine destination.

Étant donné qu'on avait désormais un moyen de transport, j'ai nommé Akhésa, plus besoin de bateau. On pouvait donc partir directement pour le nouveau monde.

_Enfin, voilà plus d'un an que je galère pour quitter cette partie de Grand Line !_

Le lendemain au petit jour, on partit.

* * *

**Retour présent :**

J'étais confortablement installé sur le dos de mon amie, mon chat sur mes genoux, en train de dormir. Moi je rêvassais. J'allais pouvoir rentrer chez moi, retrouver mon petit village. Et peut-être que je saurais enfin ce que voulais dire le vieux en me donnant ce pinceau. Comprendre pourquoi moi et pourquoi il avait dit ça ...

* * *

Hey !

Je suis sadique de couper là ... _eh eh_

Pas de MCG, pas de références particulières. Si vous voulez y voir quelques choses, demandez. Questions, précisions etc...

La flemme + vacances = chapitre en retard

Les suivants sont écrits mais pas corrigés donc potentiel retard pour les prochains chapitres, en tout cas tant que je suis en vacances.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, aux très cher lecteurs-ninjas.

Merci à ceux qui en laisse déjà.

Hasta luego ;)


	9. Chapter 9 :Une arrivée fracassante

_"Je peux tout créer, je n'ai pour seule limite que mon imagination. "_

_Elle est faible mais détient un pouvoir extraordinaire. Elle a un but et est déterminée à l'atteindre. Bienvenue dans l'univers de Paprika D. Aya._

Hello everyboby !

Fin des vacances, pour moi.

Donc normalement je reprendrais mon rythme de publication normal. (c'est à dire le samedi et le mercredi)

J'ai pas mal avancé niveau des chapitres (5 chapitres d'avance !)

Snif, y'a beaucoup de lecteurs-ninja.

Un petit commentaire, même pour dire pas grand chose. C'est rapide et ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bon, je vous embête pas plus.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le pinceau**

**Chapitre 9 : Une arrivée fracassante**

**§§§**

**-Aie ma tête !**

_ça c'est de l'arrivée fracassante ou je m'y connait pas ! J'ai l'impression qu'on a prit ma tête pour un shaker !_

**-Pffou ... je me demande ce que c'était,** s'écria mon chat en sortant de derrière les gravas.

**-Moi aussi et où on s'est écrasé.**

**-Youhou ! Vous inquiétez pas je vais bien !** hurla la débile en sautillant partout.

**-Merde, **dîmes-nous, le truc et moi.

On observa les alentours. La folle nous rejoignit. On était au milieu d'une forêt, sombre et effrayante.

**-Kyaaaaaa !**

**-C'était quoi ?** sursautais-je.

**-Un cri, je crois,** répondit bêtement Akhésa.

**-Je sais bien, idiote !**

**-ça venait de là-bas,** annonça notre compagnon.

**-Allons-y !** cria la brune, surexcitée.

**-Attends !** tentais-je.

**-Trop tard, **répliqua Asmar.

Akhésa était déjà partit vers l'origine du cri. On la suivit.

J'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque, là en face de moi, la meuf qui avait gueulée, elle flottait en l'air entourée de petit fantômes. Asmar aussi était sous le choc. Alors que notre brune rigolait et criait, _comme d'habitude en faite._

**-Wahou c'est géniale ! Comment tu voles si t'as pas d'ailes ?** questionna la folle-dingue.

**-Kyaaaa ! Mais vous êtes qui vous et qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?** hurla la fille aux cheveux roses qui volée.

**-Moi c'est Akhésa, enchantée. Elle c'est Aya et le chat bizarre, c'est Asmar.**

**-Ce chat est trop kawai !**

La boule de poils en question n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'il se trouva comprimé contre la poitrine de la fille fantôme.

Moi, je buggais toujours.

**-Mais ... mais tu voles !***

_Oui, je suis longue à la détente._

**-bah oui et alors ?** répondit elle, platement comme si c'était une évidence.

**-C'est géniale !** continua de hurler la dragonne.

**-T'es qui ? **réussit à articuler la chose toujours écrasée contre la jeune fille.

**-Je suis Perona, la princesse fantôme, ex-lieutenant de l'ex-grand corsaire Moria.**

**-Ah ... il t'as renvoyer à cause de ta couleur de cheveux, c'est ça ?** tentais-je.

**-N'importe quoi ! Maître Moria n'aurait jamais fait ça ! J'ai été battu par Kuma et envoyer ici **! s'énerva la rose.

**-oh calme toi, c'était juste une idée.**

**-Argh...**

**-C'est qui lui ?** demanda la brune.

On se pencha tous vers le cratère d'où la plainte était venue.

**-C'est ça qui voler et qu'on a percuté ! C'est à cause de lui qu'on a atterrit ici !** criais-je.

**-Il est mal en point,** constata mon chat.

**-Il faudrait le soigner,** suggéra Perona.

**-C'est qui ?** refit mon amie.

**-Le second du chapeau de paille, Roronoa Zoro, le chasseur de pirate,** annonça notre bestiole.

**-Argh...**

**-Il est vivant !** s'excita l'idiote.

**-Oui mais pas pour longtemps...** rajouta Asmar.

**-T'es pessimiste,** commentais-je.

**-On fait quoi ?** questionna Akhésa.

**-Si on le ramenait au château ?** suggéra à nouveau Perona.

**-Où ça ?** demandais-je.

Elle pointa une forme qui sortait de derrière les arbres.

**-Tu penses qu'il est habité ?** interrogeais-je.

**-C'est peut probable...** répondit mon animal de compagnie.

**-Si, il y a œil de faucon qui y vit,** expliqua la fille fantôme.

**-QUOI !** hurlâmes-nous, le chat et moi.

**-Cool !** s'écria la débile.

* * *

Peu de temps après :

J'étais installé dans un confortable fauteuil, seul ennuie : on se trouve actuellement dans la demeure d'un des sept grand corsaire, le meilleur bretteur au monde, j'ai nommé, Dracule Mihawk dit Œil de faucon. _On va tous crever._

Bon pour l'instant, il avait pas essayer de nous tuer. _On doit pas être assez bien pour mourir par sa lame légendaire._

Il avait juste soupiré en voyant arriver d'autres squatteurs car si j'avais bien comprit, c'était Perona qui a décidé d'habiter ici sans l'autorisation du propriétaire. _Elle manque pas d'air !_

Enfin bon là, j'attendais avec Perona, le réveil du mec aux cheveux verts. Akhésa qui avait faim était partit faire à bouffer et Asmar inspectait les lieux. Le meilleur escrimeur au monde, lui était partit je ne sais où mais c'était tant mieux.

_Bon vous vous demandez certainement comment on a atterrit ici ? Non. Bon je vais quand même vous expliquer._

* * *

Quelques jours auparavant :

Donc on était partit du vieux Pic pour aller vers le nouveau monde. J'avais fortement suggérer d'éviter Shabondy car c'était le lieux de passage des pirates et que avec la "nouvelle génération" c'était pas une bonne idée. _Instinct de survie, ne pas s'attaquer à plus gros que soit._

Enfin donc, les deux affreux qui m'accompagnaient, avaient dessiné un trajet. Mais Akhésa, notre monture, sous prétexte de fatigue, avait voulu passer par plus d'îles et donc changer notre parcourt. _Je pense surtout qu'elle voulait visiter d'autres endroits car elle trouve ennuyeux de voler comme ça._

Bref le voyage devait durer environ une bonne semaine avant de passer de l'autre côté sauf qu'avec notre chance naturelle ça c'était pas passer comme ça. Quelque chose, en l'occurrence, quelqu'un, nous avez percuté alors qu'on volait tranquillement au-dessus d'une île où on ne devait pas s'arrêter. On s'était donc lamentablement écrasés.

* * *

Retour présent :

_Voilà vous savez tout. Merdique comme histoire, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Tiens la momie aux cheveux verts vient de bouger._

Elle cligna des yeux. Je pencha la tête sur le côté. Tout un coup, elle cria :

**-Aaaaaaaaahh !**

**-Kyaaaa ! T'es malade de crier comme ça !** vociféra Perona en se réveillant et en tombant de sa chaise.

**-Toi !** hurla la momie, surprise.

**-Vous vous connaissez ?** m'incrustais-je.

**-On s'est rencontré à Thiller Park, ** répondit la rose.

A l'entente de ce nom, j'eus un frisson. _Tous des malades ! Quelle idée d'aller là-bas !_

**-Où sont mes sabres ?** interrogea le mort-vivant.

**-Quelque part,** annonça fantômette.

**-Donne les moi !** le vert**.

**-Non,** la rose.

**-Tant pis je vais les chercher !** le vert.

**-Tu devrais pas te lever, **la rose.

**-J'en ai rien à foutre de se que tu dis, **le vert.

**-Vous le dites si je dérange ! **moi.

**-T'es ... argh...**

La chose verte tomba à genoux en essayant de se lever.

**-Je te l'avais dis !** dit triomphalement la fille volante.

**#BONC#**

Akhésa entra en donnant un violant coup de pied dans la pauvre porte et en hurlant :

**-Tiens la plante verte est debout !**

**-Mais je t'emmer... argh...** répondit la "plante" en retombant par terre.

**-T'as mal si j'appuie là ?** la brune en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'algue.

**-Aaaaaaah ! **hurla le vert.

**-Idiote ! T'as pas remarqué qu'il est blessé !** moi.

**-Aie ! Olala ça va, si on peut plus rigoler !**

**-Argh.. ba... le...**

**-Je crois qu'il essaye de nous dire quelque chose.** expliqua mon chat noir.

**-Articule, on comprend rien***,** la rose.

**-Bande... de ... argh ... folles ! **agonisa le vert.

**-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! **compléta la chose ailée.

**-Il a dit quoi ?** la brune.

**-Il a dit ... **moi.

**-Bon on va manger !** me coupa-t-elle.

**-Mais écoute au moins la réponse !** m'énervais-je.

**-Il .. faut ... que je parte...** tenta le blessé, en ressayant de se lever.

**-Vu l'état dans lequel tu es, ça va pas être possible,** le chat.

**-Et puis, une fois sur pied, tu seras notre serviteur pour nous remercier de t'avoir sauvé ! **ajouta la fille volante.

**-Va crever !**

**-Ah non, c'est toi qui va bientôt mourir pas moi ! **répliqua la fille-fantôme.

**-C'est vrai que si tu restes comme ça, dans quelques jours tu n'auras plus une gouttes de sang,** compléta le truc à quatre pattes.

**-Argh...**

**-On peut te soigner mais il faut que tu sois plus obéissant,** essayais-je.

**-Jamais...**

**-Tant pis pour toi, negatif hollow !** cria la rose en lui envoyant un fantôme sortit de je ne sais où.

**-Argh... je suis désolé, ne faite pas attention à moi, je ne vaut pas plus qu'une termite, **répondit-il, le front contre terre.

**-Heu ... il lui arriver quoi ?** questionnais-je.

**-Mouaaaaah ! **rigola Perona.

**-Cherche pas, c'est son fruit du démon, **mon chat.

**-Ah ok.**

**-On va manger ! **retenta Akhésa.

**-Tu penses vraiment qu'à bouffer toi !** dis-je en frappant ma main contre mon front.

**-Pourquoi pas ! ** surenchérit la fille aux cheveux roses.

**-Argh...**

Il se leva difficilement en s'aidant du mur. Nous nous allions quitter la pièce pour aller manger. Akhésa en tête, suivit de Asmar essayant d'éviter les câlins de Perona qui virevoltait au-dessus et moi en dernière.

J'allais sortir quand je vis le truc vert partir vers un autre couloir. Je lui demanda :

**-Tu cherche la sortie ?**

**-Oui, ça se voit pas !**

**-C'est pas par là, c'est le couloir à ta droite, **répondis-je, blasée.

Il baragouina un semblant de "merci" et repartit mais ...

**-Non, l'autre droite.**

Il se stoppa net et fit demi-tour en insultant de tous les noms les couloirs.

Je partis rejoindre les autre à la salle à manger. Ne connaissant pas les lieux, je déambula un certain temps avant d'y arriver.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, _si je m'attendais à ça !_

**-C'est quoi ce bordel !******

* * *

MCG (Minute de Culture Générale) :

**"-Mais...mais tu voles*"** : quand je l'ai écrit ça m'a fait penser à un Disney assez connu, Dumbo. Oui, vous savez quand il s'envole avec la souris sur son dos qui lui cri cette phrase. _Bah quoi elle est pas bien ma référence ? C'est un classique !_

**"[...],le vert.**"** : que je vous explique, comme je suis une grosse feignante et pour pas alourdir le texte tout en restant compréhensible, j'ai eu l'idée de préciser qui parle de cette façon quand les dialogues sont long._ Bonne idée ou pas ? Donner moi votre avis._

**"-******Articule, on comprend rien***" :**** c'est en corrigeant le chapitre que cette phrase m'a rappelé une réplique d'une pièce de théâtre contemporaine que j'ai joué, Pour rire pour passer le temps de Sylvain Levey. _Je sais, c'est pas connu et ça n'a aucun rapport avec One Piece mais bon voilà ! Il faut bien vous cultiver un peu, bande d'ignare ! Oui, je sais, c'est pas en critiquant mes lecteurs que je vais en avoir d'autre..._

**"-C'est quoi ce bordel !****"** : petite référence à une autre fanfic (un nouveau monde de Mirrachuchi) _que j'aime beaucoup soit dit en passant_ où tous les chapitres finissent par cette phrase. Non ce n'est pas du plagiat, juste un clin d'œil. Et puis ça m'a fait marré de rajouté ça à la fin, ça collait bien.

* * *

Hey !

Chapitre bouclé, au suivant !

Des remarques sur le MCG ou sur le chapitre ou sur la fanfic ?

Review ?

L'auteure vous salut ;)


	10. Chapter 10 :Une cohabitation compliquée

_"Je peux tout créer, je n'ai pour seule limite que mon imagination. "_

_Elle est faible mais détient un pouvoir extraordinaire. Elle a un but et est déterminée à l'atteindre. Bienvenue dans l'univers de Paprika D. Aya._

Hey !

Le voici, le voilà, le nouveau chapitre !

Veuillez excuser les personnages, ils jurent comme des charretiers.

Ce chapitre n'est largement pas mon préféré, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Ah, oui ! J'oublie toujours mais le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient pas, _hélas._

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le pinceau**

**Chapitre 10 : Une cohabitation compliquée  
**

**§§§**

A travers les nombreux couloirs d'un immense manoir, des cris résonnaient. Une dispute avait lieu dans l'une des chambres au premier étage. Un homme au cheveux vert était allongé sur un lit, il semblait gravement blessé. Une femme assez petite et aux cheveux violets, se tenait debout à côté du lit, un plateau de nourriture à la main. On pouvait entendre :

**-Eh ben, il est laborieux ton entrainement ! Regarde moi ça ! Une vrai momie coiffée d'une algue !**

**-Ho la ferme ! Donne moi à bouffer et fais pas chier !**

**-T'es désagréable aujourd'hui ! T'as tes règles ou quoi !**

**-Mais j't'emmerde !**

**-Et vulgaire en plus ! Je sais pas si tu mérite qu'on s'occupe de toi.**

**-Tais-toi et file la bouffe ! J'ai la dalle !**

**-Le mot magique.**

**-J'en ai rien à foutre, file !**

**-Non.**

**-Fais pas chier.**

**-VOUS ALLEZ LA BOUCLER, OUI ? C'EST L'HEURE DE MA SIESTE !**

Une autre jeune fille venait de rentrer en traversant un mur. Elle avait ses cheveux roses en pétard et semblait énervée.

**-Arrêtes de crier comme ça la folle !**

**-Pauvre petite princesse !**

**-Vous êtes vraiment pas kawai !**

Elle s'envola et retraversa le mur d'où elle venait en faisant la moue.

§§§

Retour en arrière :

_Génial ! J'ai été assignée pour soigner tête d'algue ! Tout ça parce que j'ai un semblant de connaissance en médecine ! Bon, relativisons on est toujours vivants et on a le gîte et le couvert. C'est cool ! En plus c'est gratos ! Sauf que je dois côtoyer un faucon qui d'un seul regard peu te tuer, un homme masochiste avec du gazon sur la tête et une fille fantôme qui veut nous transformer en peluches kawai ... en plus d'un chat qui râle tout le temps et d'une tarée mi-femme mi-dragon ... Qu'elle chance ! Et puis ils font chier ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit réparer leurs bêtises ?_

J'étais seule dans la gigantesque salle à manger, en train de passer la serpillère à cause des conneries de deux idiotes ! _Je vais vous expliquer ce qu'elles avaient encore fait :_

Quand j'étais arrivé dans la salle à manger, j'avais pu estimer l'ampleur des dégâts.

Elles avaient décidée de faire une bataille de nourriture. _Bon des gamines quoi, ça peut aller. Mais si tu rajoute qu'elles ont toutes les deux des fruits du démons, là ça va plus !_

La rose voltigeait dans tous les sens pour esquiver les attaques de l'autre à moitié transformée en dragon, tout ça en balançant des substances non-identifiées et des petits fantômes bizarres, pendant que la brune la bombardait de nourriture en se protégeant avec ses ailes, et le tout à deux mètres au-dessus du sol. _Heureusement la salle avait un plafond très haut._

La tête que j'avais du faire en entrant dans la pièce ! Ma mâchoire était aller dire bonjour au sol et mes yeux avaient pris la formes de billes de billards. D'ailleurs ça avait fait marré Asmar. Sauf que ce dernier était recouvert de ... farine ? _Un vrai fantôme !_

C'était à mon tour de rire. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle où on était... Imaginez Œil de faucon qui rentre à ce moment là ... _On est foutu !_

J'avais donc du mettre fin au massacre. Ma voix ne suffisant pas, j'avais une la _génialissime_ idée de dessiner ... _roulement de tambour _... deux seaux d'eau !

Il m'avait suffit de les dessiner, en perspective, au-dessus de la tête de chacune et de profiter. Les seaux attirés par la gravité tombèrent se renversant sur les deux utilisatrices de fruits du démon qui s'écrasèrent au sol dans un fracas douloureux. Moi et le chat on étaient mort de rire, écroulés par terre.

_Bon mais les meilleures choses ont une fin et c'est moi qui du nettoyer_. Leur façon de ce venger. Asmar avait bien sûr filait en douce.

Ça, c'était il y a trois jours. Depuis Mihawk était rentré et après de longues jérémiades d'un certain vert, il avait accepté de l'entrainer.

Comme notre "hôte" n'aimait pas les squatteurs inutiles, je fus désignée pour soigner son apprenti. Akhésa cuisinait ( _car oui, elle sait cuisiner. Elle sait faire plein de chose en faite, mon contraire je vous dit !), _Perona faisait le ménage ( _ou on la forçait à le faire_) et mon chat triait la bibliothèque du manoir.

_Je sais pas combien y avait de livres _! Cette pièce était juste immense, comme tous ce qui est ici d'ailleurs. Ou alors, _comme me la fait remarquer mon compagnon_, je suis vraiment, _vraiment _très petite. _Je préfère la première option._

Donc l'entrainement de l'autre affreux avait commencé et je le plains franchement. _C'est à se demander si il est masochiste ! Plus il souffre, plus il veut y retourner ! J'exagère peut-être un peu, mais il va se tuer à continuer comme ça ! Même si personnellement, qu'il vive ou qu'il grève je m'en fout un peu. Si il meurt ça me fera moins de boulot mais ça voudra dire que tout ce que j'ai fait avant n'a servit à rien._

_Parfois je me dit que je serais bien à la place d'Akhésa. Des fois ne pas connecter les neurones, ça vous facilite la vie. Alors que là je me torture l'esprit, merde !_

_§§§_

Retour présent :

J'avais finalement donné son repas à Zoro et j'étais partie pendre l'air. Arrivée à un balcon au premier étage, j'ouvris la fenêtre et observa le paysage. _Que c'est dépressif !_

Du noir et des ruines partout, l'apocalypse. J'espère que quand je rentrerais chez moi, je ne retrouverais pas mon île dans cet état.

Mon île, ce n'était déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Que je l'aimais mon île ! Assez vaste, un îlot de verdure perdue au lieu du nouveau monde. Deux villages, l'un au sud, le principal et l'un au nord, simple village de pêcheurs. Un climat tempéré, plutôt frais. J'adorais passer mon temps en forêt, je la connaissais mieux que personne. Cette grande forêt de sapins et de chênes, avec au centre de l'île la montagne. Pas immense, mais suffisante pour faire de l'escalade et avoir un magnifique panorama de l'île.

La ville du sud, Atlanta, était construite autour de son port de commerce aménagé dans une baie naturelle. Le sable de la plage y était fin et blanc. L'eau, limpide, près de la berge. La ville était assez animée, de nombreux bars y fleurissaient. Les affaires allaient bon train. De temps à autre des pirates passaient. Ils attendaient 3 jours que leur log pose soit rechargé et repartaient. Parfois la marine passait, car l'île ne possédait pas de base. Ils faisaient un état des lieux puis s'en allaient.

Le village du nord, Atlantis, était lui beaucoup plus calme. C'était un simple village de pêcheurs, perché en haut des grandes falaises. Peu d'étrangers y allaient. Moi, je le préférais à Atlanta justement pour sa tranquillité.

_Alala tout ça semble si lointain..._

**#BONC#**

Un bruit sourd résonna dans tout le manoir, ce qui me tira de mes pensées nostalgiques. Il provenait vraisemblablement de la cuisine. _Akhésa a encore fait une connerie._

Je me dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas décidé. Quand j'arrivai, je vis la débile enfouit sous une pile de casseroles. Je souffla, découragée par la bêtise de mon amie. _Mais qu'elle pas douée !_

Je l'aida à sortir de là et mis la table pendant qu'elle recommença à faire le diner.

Vingt minutes plus tard, c'était prêt. J'appelai fantômette qui mit du temps à arriver. Elle était accompagnée d'un Zoro pas très bien réveillé.

**-C'était pas la peine de le faire venir, je lui ai déjà donner à manger, **lui fis-je remarquer, un peu énervée.

**-C'est Mihawk qui m'a dit de le réveiller.**

_Tiens en parlant du faucon._

Il arriva dans la salle et s'assit à sa place. Le silence régnait ... enfin jusqu'à ce que la pas-douée renverse de la soupe sur une algue qui était avachie sur la table. Cette dernière se releva rapidement en hurlant un flot d'insultes très variées. Heureusement la soupe était pas brûlante sinon j'aurais dû le soigner. _Encore une fois._

Une dispute s'engagea entre le vert et la brune où vint se rajouter la rose qui se plaignait du boucan qu'ils faisaient. Seuls moi et Œil de faucon restâmes calmes, Asmar étant encore à la bibliothèque.

Je continuais de manger sans me soucier du conflit habituel qui avait lieu juste à côté. Ce qui me fit réagir fut un tintement de verre. Je leva les yeux pour voir notre "hôte" tapotait son couteau contre son verre de vin. Il demandait le silence. La brochette des trois idiots cessa le brouhaha pour regarder Œil de faucon de façon interloqué. Ce dernier prit la parole...

* * *

Hey !

Que va dire Mihawk ?

A savoir au prochain chapitre !

Review ? ;)


	11. Chapter 11: Une équipe de choc

_"Je peux tout créer, je n'ai pour seule limite que mon imagination. "_

_Elle est faible mais détient un pouvoir extraordinaire. Elle a un but et est déterminée à l'atteindre. Bienvenue dans l'univers de Paprika D. Aya._

Oye Oye chers lecteurs,

Avant de débuter votre lecture, nous vous prions de ranger votre cerveau ou d'au moins l'éteindre.

Toute ressemblance avec une bande dessiné existante est voulu. Pour plus d'explications, consulter la fin du chapitre.

L'auteur décline toute responsabilité par rapport au langage vulgaire des personnages.

Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le pinceau**

**Chapitre 11 : une équipe de choc**

**§§§**

**-On y voit que dalle, il fait tout noir !** se plaignit le vert.

**-Moi j'y voit comme en plein jour !** sautillai la débile.

**-Ah oui comment ! **renchérit le sabreur.

**-Je suis nyctalope.**

**-Ah je savais bien que t'étais une salope ! Aie !**

**-Mais non abruti ! Nyctalope veut dire qu'elle peut voir dans le nuit !** expliquais-je après l'avoir frappé.

On été dans le noir le plus total _encore _en train de nous engueuler. J'étais entourée d'un sabreur qu'on se demande comment il tient debout, d'une hystérique qui voit dans le noir, d'une princesse gothique qui se plaint sans arrêt et d'une chose noire avec des ailes qui fait une dépression. _Comment voulez vous être positif dans ses moments là ?_

_§§§_

La veille :

Après avoir aidé l'idiote à débarrasser, je partis me coucher. _Il est gonfler l'autre volatile !_

Il nous avait dit qu'il devait partir régler une affaire importante et qu'il serait absent pendant 2 semaines. _Rien d'anormale jusque là_.

Sauf qu'il avait ajouté que Roronoa devait continuer à s'entrainer. Pour cela le sabreur avait comme mission pour ses deux semaines de trouver la planque des singes et de leur récupérer un coffre qui s'y trouvait ( en plus de son entrainement quotidien évidemment). Mais comme il savait que son élève n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation (ce qui avait fait râler le concerné), il avait décidé qu'on l'accompagnerait dans ses excursions. La rose avait immédiatement protesté suivit de moi-même, mais le faucon nous avait menacé de nous mettre à la porte si on refusait. _Avec du recul, je me rends compte que ça aurait pu être pire._

J'avais décidé de me coucher tôt car je sentais que demain aller être une dure journée... mais je n'imaginais pas à ce point !

Le grand corsaire était partie avant que le soleil se lève. Moi j'avais été réveillé par un de mes cauchemars.

Cela faisait longtemps que j'en n'avais pas fait. La dernière fois c'était après avoir empalé le type, sur le bateau de Trafalgar.

J'avais pris un long bain, puis avais préparé le petit-déjeuner et des sandwich pour midi. Le sabreur était descendu, suivit de mon chat. Il avait été surpris de me voir de si bonne heure mais était ravi d'avoir le petit-déj de prêt. La fada du kawai était arrivée ensuite en trainant la débile qui était en mode zombi.

Quand tout le monde fut bien réveillé, le vert annonça qu'il partirait vers 10 heure pour remplir sa mission. Je précisa ensuite que j'avais préparé le déjeuner.

On réussit à convaincre Asmar de sortir de sa bibliothèque. La folle qui flotte en l'air dit qu'elle s'ennuyait donc qu'elle viendrait. La dragonne était toujours partante pour de l'aventure et moi je ne voulais pas resté seule.

On partit donc tous, à 10 heure. Zoro avait fait son entrainement matinal, Akhésa la vaisselle, Perona avait passer plus de 2 heures dans la salle de bain, Asmar avait disparut et moi j'avais fait l'inventaire de la trousse de secours.

On s'était joyeusement dirigé vers les ruines du village en essayant de ne perdre personne, _ce qui n'était pas facile._

Je crois que je nous ai porté la poisse car en passant dans une maison dont il ne restait que les murs, on tomba dans un trou.

Après de longs cris de trois jeunes filles en détresses, d'un mec un peu paumé et d'un chat horrifié, on atterrit dans une salle où on y voyait rien.

§§§

Retour présent :

Donc on cherchait une issue, sans succès. _Ah oui encore une mauvaise nouvelle_, la pièce qui était de forme cubique et assez petite, était fait de mur en granit marin. Impossible à Akhésa et à Perona d'utiliser leur pouvoir. _En clair, on est dans la merde._

Le bretteur tenta de découper les mur. Rien à faire, c'était du solide. Le trou où on était, était tellement profond qu'on voyait pas le bout. En plus, pour ma part je n'avais aucune idée de dessin. Il restait Asmar. Je l'appela.

**-Asmar, t'es où ?**

Pas de réponse.

**-Ah on a perdu quelqu'un,** commenta fantômette.

**-C'est pas une grosse perte,** dit l'idiote.

**-Au pire on s'en fout de lui, **rajouta l'autre.

_Ça c'est du soutient._

**-Il faut le retrouver !** m'exaspérais-je.

**-Bah, tire pas cette tête ! Y'a pas mort d'homme ! **tenta Akhésa.

_Elle et ses proverbes !_

**-Non, mais y'a mort de chat, idiote ! En plus, lui il peut encore voler et il pourrait nous sortir de là !**

Silence.

**-Eh oh le chat t'es où ?**

**-La bestiole montre toi, on veut sortir d'ici nous !**

**-Ma peluche kawai t'es où ?**

_Comme c'est étrange, ils s'inquiètent tous maintenant..._

**-Kyaaaaa !**

**-Kyaaaaa !**

**-Aiiiie ! Fais gaffe !**

**-Hi hi hi**

**-Arg...**

Perona avait crier, donc j'avais également crier. La pièce étant petite, j'avais écrasé Zoro. Akhésa qui voit tout avait rigolé et Asmar suffoquait.

**-J'ai cru marcher sur quelque chose,** expliqua la rose, encore sous le choc.

**-En fait, t'as écrasé Asmar, hi hi. C'est bête !**

**-Arrêtes de rigoler !** m'écriais-je.

**-Hi hi hi...**

_Irrécupérable..._

**-Il a pas l'air de bouger,** exposa le paumé.

**-On a du l'écrabouiller en tombant, **complétais-je moi.

**-Il a l'air mal en point, **observa la brune.

**-Le pauvre, **dit la rose.

**-Merde, comment on va faire pour sortir !** se plaignit le vert.

**-Tu peux pas être un peu compatissant !**

**-Il faudrait qu'on puisse découper le mur**.

**-Tu m'écoutes !**

**-Ouais mais même tes sabres à deux balles, y arrivent pas.**

Pendant que le vert et la rose entamaient une énième dispute, la débile rigolait _encore _en martyrisant le pauvre chat. _Bon, j'ai pas l'intention de mourir ici, moi !_

Je sortis mon pinceau et dessina une porte dans le mur. Elle se matérialisa et je l'ouvris.

**-Qui m'aime me suive ! **lançais-je à la cantonade.

Personne ne bougea.

_Si je tiens celui qui a créer cette phrase, je le ..._

**-Cool une porte !**

**-Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait plutôt ?**

**-C'est quoi cette merde ?**

**-Arg...**

_Merci pour l'appuie, c'est génial._

**-Bon vous venez !**

Je les sentis passer devant moi.

**-Et Asmar !**

Le sabreur grogna et repartit le chercher à tâtons.

Guidé par la dragonne, on déboucha au bout du couloir dans une autre salle qui, elle, était éclairée par des torches bizarres. Leur lumière était bleue mais on y voyait quand même bien.

Trois autres couloirs s'offraient à nous.

**-On va tout droit,** hurla la brune.

**-Non, à droite**, dit la plante verte.

**-Hors de question de suivre l'algue, on va à gauche, **s'insurgea la fille volante.

**-Ce serait plus ... prudent de rebrousser chemin... **articula le chat qui avait désormais l'apparence d'une crêpe.

**-Bon, je suppose que c'est à moi de décider. Donc, bah on va à droite.**

**-Je suis pas d'accord ! Tu as choisi la direction du paumé ! J'irais pas à droite !** protesta la rose.

**#PAF#**

_Et une tape derrière la tête, une !_

**-Ok on va à droite. Tu fais mal, abruti de sabreur !**

On tourna donc à droite. On suivit un long couloir éclairé des torches bleues mais à un moment, une dalle devant nous me parut étrange.

**-Cette dalle est bizarre,** remarqua également mon chat.

**-Mais quel naze ce chat, y'a rien du tout ! Regarde ! J'avance et Aaaah !** s'obstina le bretteur.

La dalle avait cédé et le sabreur était tombé dans un trou.

**-Ah ben bravo !** ironisais-je.

**-Putain !** hurla-t-il d'en bas.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? On entend rien ! **dis-je à mes coéquipières.

**-Il dit qu'on devrait le laisser là et continuer,** répliqua la brune.

**-Sortez-moi d'ici, bande de cruches !**

**-Il dit qu'on devrait lui balancer des rochers sur la gueule pour l'achever,** expliqua la fille-fantôme.

**-Pas question, c'est l'apprenti d'œil de faucon. Je veux pas d'ennuis, moi !**

Je sortis mon pinceau et dessina une corde.

**-Je t'envoie une corde !** lui hurlais-je.

**#POC#**

**-Aïe !**

**-Je crois qu'il l'a eu,** commenta la chose noire avec des ailes.

**-Allez ! Ho hisse ! ho hisse !** dis-je en cœur avec la rose.

**-C'est bon, je le vois qui remonte.**

**-Dis donc Akhésa, tu pourrais nous aider !**

**-Ah ouais ... pourquoi pas ...**

Elle posa son pouce et son index sous son menton, essayant de réfléchir. Puis quand l'autre vert arriva au niveau du sol, elle lui écrasa la main.

**-Aïe ! Putain de merde !** vociféra le _malheureux _sabreur.

**-Mais pourquoi tu lui marches sur la main ?!** hurlais-je.

**-Bah, c'est pour pas qu'il retombe !**

_Mais quelle conne !_

Bon une fois le vert sauvé, on reprit le chemin. On arriva devant des escaliers.

**-Bon je vais voir ce qu'il y a en bas. Attendez moi ici.**

Je commença à descendre les escaliers avec précaution.

**-Je vais doucement, ça glisse...**

**-Tu vois quelque chose dans l'escalier ? **questionna la fille-fantôme.

**-C'est comme si... quelqu'un avait vomi par terre !**

**-Mais fais pas ta chochotte et avance donc !** s'écria le bretteur.

**-Ben ouais, mais j'ai pas envie de me ... aïe ! Ouïlle ! Aah mais merde !**

Je venais de me prendre une gamelle monstre. _Bordel, ça fais mal !_

**-Ça va ?** demanda, je suppose, Akhésa.

**-Y'a une porte en bas.**

**-Et alors ?** dit la tête de gazon.

**-Et alors elle est fermée, merde !**

**-Bah on fait quoi ? On rebrousse chemin ?** interrogea le chat, remis sur pied.

**-Arrête de dire des conneries et vas l'ouvrir !** força l'algue.

**-Bon, je descends, pas la peine de t'énerver.**

**-Attention ça glisse...** prévins-je.

**-Aïe ! Ouille ! Aaaah ! aïe !**

**-Aïeuh ! Il m'a mis sa patte dans l'œil ce con !**

**-On est cerné par des incapables ici !** se plaignit la gothique.

**-Tu veux qu'on reparle de ton utilité !**

**-Pff... sabreur à deux balles !**

**-Alors ?**

**-Attendez, j'examine la porte ... Vous allez rire, il n'y a pas de serrure ! Impossible d'utiliser mes griffes pour l'ouvrir !**

**-Bordel, on va pas passer la nuit sur une putain de porte ! J'y vais !** s'énerva le sabreur.

**-Attention, ça glisse...**

**-Aïe ! Ouille ! Aaaah ! aïe ! Putain de merde !**

**-Dégage de là ! T'es pas léger je te signal !** lui hurlais-je.

**-Poussez vous et laissez moi faire ! Demon slach !**

**-Niveau discrétion, c'est mort,** remarquais-je.

**-Rien à foutre, la porte est ouverte. Problème résolu.**

**-Bon, on descend, alors ?** demanda la fille qui flotte.

**-Oui, mais faites attention ça glisse !**

**-Aïe ! Ouille ! Aaaah ! aïe !**

**-J'ai mal !**

**-Youhou, c'était cool ! On recommence ?**

**-Je me suis tordue la cheville ! Bouhouuu ça fait mal !**

**-Oh putain, tu vas pas en faire tout un plat ?!** râla le vert.

**-Tu fais chier !**

Je m'approcha d'elle et examina sa cheville.

**-Bah, elle va très bien ta cheville ! Allez debout !**

**-Bouhouuu ! C'est normal, c'est l'autre !**

**-La galère ...**

**-Bouhouuu !**

**-Ouais bah en faite si, t'as quelque chose... Attend ... eh hop...**

**-Aaaahh ! ça fait mal ! Bouhouuu !**

**-Je te l'ai remise en place. Tout va bien, on se remet en marche.**

**-Sniff... merci...**

**-euh... Aya tu devrais venir voir ...** s'inquiéta le chat noir.

**-Quoi encore ?**

_Oh oh, là on a un sérieux problème ..._

* * *

MCG (Minute de Culture Général) :

Pour écrire ce chapitre, je me suis inspiré de la bande dessiné, Le donjon de Naheulbeuk qui n'a strictement aucun rapport avec One Piece mais je trouve cette BD tellement poilante. Enfin bon, si vous ne connaissez pas je vous la conseil. C'est vrai que là j'ai pas mal pompé dessus, mais on va dire que c'est une adaptation. J'ai repris les situations et certaines répliques.

Donc One Piece n'est pas à moi et le Donjon de Naheulbeuk non plus.

* * *

Hey !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a bien fait marrer.

La suite mercredi, si tout va bien.

Une petite review pour motiver l'auteur ? ;)


	12. Chapter 12 : le coffre

_"Je peux tout créer, je n'ai pour seule limite que mon imagination. "_

_Elle est faible mais détient un pouvoir extraordinaire. Elle a un but et est déterminée à l'atteindre. Bienvenue dans l'univers de Paprika D. Aya._

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Chapitre en avance ! _eh eh merci qui ?_

J'ai réussit, _au miracle_, à faire une _vrai_ trame et à définir quand l'Arc 1 se termine.

C'est largement pas pour tout de suite, _mais bon_.

J'ai pensé, _je pense beaucoup trop_, à faire un chapitre bonus.

Il y aurait soit un question/réponse, soit un OS, soit une fiches de tous les OC croisés dans l'arc, soit ... autre chose.

Dites moi ce que vous voulez pour que je m'arrange _sinon je choisi et je me démerde._

Oda n'a pas voulu me vendre One Piece, _dommage._

_Artemis :merci pour tes reviews ^^_

_Le pouvoir de Mihawk, j'avais pas comprit tout de suite ... Je suis longue à la détente... '_

_Par contre après, je me suis bien marrer ! xD_

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le pinceau**

**Chapitre 12 : Le coffre**

**§§§**

**-On l'a eut ! Ce putain de coffre de mes deux !**

Je sautillais de joie un peu partout dans le manoir, Akhésa préparait de quoi fêter ça dignement, Perona mettait la table, Asmar examinait le coffre en question et Zoro ... c'était sûrement perdu quelque part dans le château. _Bref c'était génial !_

_§§§_

Retour quelques heures plutôt :

_C'était la merde ! _En ouvrant cette foutue porte, on était tombé sur la planque des singes ! La chance était toujours de mon côté !

La figure ravie de Perona se décomposa lentement en une mine effrayée. Asmar entamait un mouvement lent de recule. Akhésa continuait de sourire. Zoro commençait à dégainer. Pour ma part, mon visage se figea dans une expression horrifiée et mes jambes tremblotaient déjà_. Le courage même !_

En même temps, devant nous se tenaient une dizaine que dis-je, une trentaine de singes armés jusqu'aux dents. Tous nous fixaient, un peu surpris d'une telle intrusion, avec une tête d'imbécile. Si mon courage n'avait pas mit les voiles, je leur aurais sûrement fait explicitement remarquer.

Mais bon, revenons là on nous y étions, c'est à dire très _très_ bas. Il fallait une solution et vite, avant que ces abrutis ne réagissent.

Trop tard, le plus mastodonte de tous commença _déjà _à hurler. Tous chargèrent dans un même hurlement à vous faire saigner les oreilles. _Ou alors c'est pas les singes qui ont hurlé comme ça mais fantômette qui prenait déjà ses jambes à son cou. Au choix._

Sauf que là c'était pas le moment de réfléchir, une meute humanoïdes enragés me fonçait dessus. _Les femmes et les enfants d'abords !_

Je partis à la suite de la fille volante. La dragonne changea de forme et débuta le combat tout comme le vert qui malgré ses très nombreuses blessures, ce débrouillait plutôt bien. Évidement mon animal de compagnie avait _mystérieusement_ disparu.

Plus le temps de penser, je remonta les marches quatre par quatre, ne me demandait pas comment j'ai fait avec mes si petites jambes. _La peur vous donne des ailes !*_

Alors débuta une course poursuite entre moi et ses putains de bestioles dans des souterrains qui m'étaient totalement inconnus._ Super !_

Eh hop, je sors mon pinceau et dessine rapidement un mur qui me permet de prendre de l'avance. Enfin pas beaucoup car ils le cassent en moins de deux. _Quelle bande de brutes !_

Vite, je tourne à droite. Puis à gauche. C'est qu'ils sont rapides en plus !

Je cours le plus vite possible, enfin j'essaye. Sauf que je suis brutalement arrêtée par un mur qui passer par là._ Bordel de merde, faut que j'apprenne à regarder devant moi !_

Oh oh c'est un cul de sac. Je suis coincée et voilà les autres abrutis qui m'encerclent. Bon réfléchis. Une solution et vite. Ils sont cinq. On peut toujours essayer. Je prends une grande respiration. En plus de pouvoir matérialiser ce que je dessine, le pinceau est capable de créer des vagues d'énergie. C'est pas comme le fluide royale, mais pas loin. Enfin, disons qu'il y en a différent types. Hélas, je ne maitrise pas très bien cette technique. Car en plus de demander énormément d'énergie, il faut aussi maitriser sa puissance. Pas si facile.

Mais bon, là j'ai pas le choix. Je me concentre, ferme les yeux, visualise mes ennemis qui sont assez cons pour me regarder faire sans rien dire... Maintenant ! J'ouvre les yeux, dessine rapidement un signe** particulier dans l'air et concentre toutes mes forces dans le pinceau.

Une puissante vague d'énergie bleue émane de mon pinceau et détruit tout sur son passage.

..._ je crois que j'ai fais une connerie._.. Vous savez, j'ai dit qu'il y avait différent type d'énergie. Ouais, bah je me suis planté de formule. Au lieu de créer une vague qui aurait du les assommer et ben j'ai créer une vague destructrice. Elle anéantit tout sur son passage. Donc, ça vaut pour les singes mais aussi pour les murs. Or on est dans un souterrain et si les murs s'effondre, on est mal.

**-Oups...**

Je crois que je vais courir...

**-Kyaaaaa !**

Effectivement le plafond commençait déjà à s'affaisser. Les murs tombaient en poussière et des pans entier de pierre obstruer déjà le passage. Les lumières s'étaient éteintes rendant encore plus difficile ma course.

**-Ayaaaaaa !**

_Ah ça c'était Asmar. Il a du comprendre que c'était de ma faute. Je vais encore me faire engueuler. Tiens, y'a un truc qui brille dans cette salle._

Je fis un magnifique dérapage en passant devant la porte, manquant de la rater. Là-bas dans le noir il y a un objet qui scintille. Je m'approche. Ah non en faite c'est la serrure d'un coffre en bois qui renvoie un rayon de soleil qui tombe pile dessus. Le soleil, dans un souterrain ? Bah oui, le plafond se casse la gueule, donc c'est possible. D'ailleurs, faudrait que je pense à sortir.

J'allais repartir quand ça fit tilte dans ma tête. La planque des singes, un coffre... _eh eh je suis une bosse !_

Je m'emparai illico presto de la boîte et me tira le plus vite possible d'ici. Au bout du couloir j'aperçus enfin la lumière du jour. Mais les dalles qui tombaient se rapprochaient dangereusement de moi. J'accélérai si c'est possible puis bondis pour sortir. Juste à temps, le passage se referma derrière moi.

J'étais étalée au sol, couvert de poussière mais fière d'avoir trouver le coffre. J'allais pouvoir faire marchander Zoro avec ça. _Mais attends..._

Cette pensée me ramena aux autres._ Ils vont bien ? Est-ce qu'ils sont vivants ?_

**-Ayaaaaaa !**

_Ah oui, merde_. Asmar déboula, furax. Moi je me releva en position assise.

Les trois autres étaient à sa suite. _Bordel, j'ai faillis m'inquiéter pour ces idiots !_

**-Tu m'explique ?!**

_Si Asmar avait été humain, il serait en train de taper du pied, remarquais-je._

**-Aya, tu m'écoutes !**

**-Aya t'es vivante ! Je me suis tellement inquiétée !**

La rose me saisit dans ses bras et m'écrasa contre son importante poitrine. _Merde, elle fait du combien pour en avoir autant ?!_

**-Pff.. tu rigole, y'a cinq minutes à peine tu réfléchissais à quels fringues tu pourrais lui piquer !**

**-La ferme sabreur à deux balles !**

**-Copine !**

Une fois libéré de Perona me voilà compressée contre mon amie dragonne qui elle a défaut de ne pas avoir beaucoup de poitrine, à une force monstrueuse.

Heureusement, j'ai survécu à cette épreuve et j'ai pu leur narrer mes péripéties, en n'en rajoutant un peu. _Juste un peu, hein... Bon d'accord, la moitié de ce que je leur ai raconté était faux, mais le reste c'était vrai, j'vous jure !_

Bon, ça ce voyait carrément qu'ils y croyaient pas, sauf Akhésa qui avait tout gober. _Elle est franchement naïve._ Je leur avais donc expliqué ce qui c'était vraiment passer. Asmar m'avait engueuler, comme prévu, la brune était déçue, elle préférait la première version, le vert avait essayer de me piquer discrètement la boîte, _enfin avait essayer d'être discret_, et la rose m'avait dit ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivé.

Elle s'était envolée et après avoir négativiser les singes, avait rejoins les deux autres abrutis qui se battaient. Zoro pissait le sang, comme d'hab, mais il tenait bon et Akhésa s'en donnait à cœur joie. Un vrai massacre. Ils avaient entendus un énorme bruit puis Asmar était accouru et leur avait fait comprendre que si ils voulaient s'en sortir vivants, il fallait partir. Il avait raison, car peu après tout s'était effondrer et les derniers humanoïdes vivants avaient été écrasé. C'était là que j'avais déboulé.

Donc après cette mise au clair, on était rentrer au château. Par deux fois, on avait faillit perdre Zoro. Mais il finit par arriver avec nous en un seul morceaux.

J'avais ensuite soigner tout le monde, et moi aussi. Puis on était tous repartit à nos petites activités.

§§§

Retour au présent :

Pour fêter ça, on avait organiser un buffet. Zoro avait trouver du saké, Akhésa avait fait un super repas, Perona avait mis le couvert, Asmar analyser le coffre et moi j'avais retrouver un vieux dials.

_Vous voyez, ces petits coquillages célestes qui peuvent enregistrer un son puis qu'on peut ensuite écouter autant qu'on le veut. Ouais, ben j'en avais un. Une fête sans musique, c'est pas une fête !_

_§§§_

Donc vers 22 heure, notre petite fiesta improvisée battait son plein. Ce fut à se moment que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. _Oui, oui quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte du manoir d'œil de faucon sur Lugubra à 10h du soir. Étrange._

On arrêta la musique, je regarda Asmar qui regarda Perona qui regarda Zoro qui regarda Akhésa qui rigolait.

On refrappa. Puis soudain, la personne en avait du avoir marre et avait violemment ouvert la porte. Des pas se firent entendre. Ils vinrent vers la salle à manger où on se trouvait qui était la seule pièce éclairait.

Le sabreur dégaina. La débile se transforma. La fille-fantôme se mit en position de combat. Le chat s'évapora. Et moi je partis me planquer derrière la grande table.

Arrivée devant la grande porte en bois sculpté de la salle à manger, la personne s'arrêta, attendit quelques secondes qui me parurent interminables.

La bonne ambiance qui régnait ici précédemment c'était envoler pour laisser place à une atmosphère tendue.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement digne d'un film d'horreur. Je retiens mon souffle. On put enfin voir qui venait rendre visite au faucon.

Quand je reconnue la personne, ma mâchoire à la s'écraser au sol, pareil pour Perona. Le sabre que tenait le vert dans la bouche chuta dans un vacarme pas possible. Un silence pesant régnait toujours.

**-Wouha y'a du monde ici !**

_Mais bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que ce gens*** fout là !_

* * *

MCG (Minute de Culture Général) :

**"La peur vous donne des ailes*":** Redbull vous donne des ailes. Ouais je fais de la pub,_ même si nous perso j'en bois pas_. J'en ais des références ! Vive la pub !

**"signe particulier**":** Comme signe particulier j'entends un truc du genre caractères chinois ou dans ce style.

**"ce gens***":** alors je pense que c'est absolument pas français mais ça m'arrive de le dire. Comme : "Tiens, salut le gens !" C'est con, bizarre et ça veut rien dire mais oui c'est possible que quelqu'un l'emploie ! _(quelqu'un comme moi mais je pense que je lui la seule à dire ça)_

* * *

Hey !

Des review s'vous plait !


	13. Chapter 13: la connerie humaine

_"Je peux tout créer, je n'ai pour seule limite que mon imagination. "_

_Elle est faible mais détient un pouvoir extraordinaire. Elle a un but et est déterminée à l'atteindre. Bienvenue dans l'univers de Paprika D. Aya._

Bien le bonjour !

Je me suis posé un tas de questions su genre :

_Mes chapitres sont-ils pas trop courts ? Mes Oc des Mary-sue ? Il y a trop de fautes d'orthographes ?..._

Pouvez-vous me répondre ? pleaseeee

Une autre question que je vais vous poser régulièrement, pour le chapitre bonus ?

J'ai eu une réponse qui est de faire une fiche des perso. donc pour l'instant je suis cet avis.

Vous voulez autre chose ? Ben, faite le savoir, je suis toute ouïe.

_Et si on passait au chapitre maintenant ?_ Bonne idée !

Donc, le voici le voilà,

One Piece n'est _malheureusement_ pas à moi.

* * *

**Le pinceau**

**Chapitre 13 : La connerie humaine dans toute ça splendeur**

§§§

Ah mais ça va pas du tout ! Déjà avec la débile, niveau connerie on était servi ! Mais ça, ce truc qui venait de débarquer comme si de rien était chez le meilleur escrimeur au monde ! Merde à la fin !

En plus, je sens que tout ça va mal finir... faire une fête dans ce manoir, bon c'est déjà limite mais avec ce gens qui c'est invité ! On court à la catastrophe !

De 1 il se croit comme chez lui, de 2 le propriétaire des lieux est pas là, de 3 il reste plus beaucoup d'alcool par rapport au début, de 4 il est environ 3h du mat' et de 5 ... bah je sais pas merde, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, ce rouquin !

C'est un empereur bordel ! C'est sûr que c'est pas moi qui va le mettre à la porte mais je sais pas, ça choque personne qu'il vienne se shooté avec nous alors qu'on le connait pas ?!

Aïe ma tête, d'accord on cesse de trop réfléchir, mon cerveau est en compote, mes tempes sont douloureuses et mon corps est en mode marshmallow. Mais tout va bien. Pourtant j'ai pas tellement bu ...

**-Ha ha ha !**

Super, mon chat est en train de se fendre la poire avec l'un des types le plus fort au monde. _Rectification, j'ai trop bu et tout ça est sûrement une hallucination._

**#PAF#**

**-Akhésa si je t'attrape, tu passera un sale quart d'heure !**

**-Hi hi hi !**

Tout ça n'est pas un rêve je venais d'en avoir la confirmation en me prenant une tarte à la crème derrière la tête. La tireuse n'étant autre que ma très chère dragonne. _Déjà que naturellement elle est conne mais alors maintenant qu'elle est bourrée, je vous raconte pas le calvaire !_

_Suis-je la seule ici à réaliser la situation ?_

Zoro engloutit _encore_ une bouteille, Perona tourne en rond en marmonnant je ne sais quoi, Asmar est mort de rire à cause d'une vanne _certainement très spirituelle* _du Roux qui se marre également et Akhésa ingurgite une masse astronomique de nourriture en n'en balançant aux autres de temps en temps. Et moi, je suis au milieu de ce gros bordel sur le point de me poser des questions existentielles...

§§§

Retour quelques heures avant ce désastre :

Là devant moi se trouvait Shanks le roux, l'un des quatre empereurs !

_J'ai mangé un champignon hallucinogène ou quoi ? Sérieux, qu'est-ce qui fait là ?_

**-Je savais pas que Œil de faucon avait de la visite ! D'ailleurs il est où ?**

**-P... partit...**

**-Il est pas là ? Bon je vais attendre son retour alors ! Vous étiez en train de faire une fête non ? Ça m'avait fait bizarre d'entendre de la musique venant d'ici, j'ai jamais vu Hawky-chan écouter de la musique !**

_Je viens d'avoir la désagréable vision de Mihawk en train de danser. Brrr ... arrière satanas !_

**-Dîtes, je peux me joindre à vous ?**

**-...**

**-Cool, j'étais sûr que vous serez d'accord ! Tiens mais dis moi t'as trouvé sa réserve de saké !**

Il prit une bouteille des mains de Zoro et l'a bu d'une traite.

**-Excellent ! Mais je vous en pris continuez votre petite fête.**

**-...**

**-Youhou ! T'es super sympa comme gars, toi !**

Akhésa reprit forme humaine, remit la musique et alla lui chercher à manger.

**-Tiens, il reste plus grand chose, on pensait pas avoir un invité !** annonça-t-elle en revenant quelques plats en main.

**-Merci, mais au fait vous êtes qui ?**

**-C'est que maintenant que tu le demande !** m'étranglais-je.

**-Moi c'est Akhésa, enchantée. Elle c'est Aya, le chat qui devrait pas tardé à arriver c'est Asmar. Le mec avec du gazon sur la tête c'est Zoro et la fille qui flotte c'est Perona.**

**-Ravi vous rencontrer ! Mais que faîtes-vous chez ici ?**

**-On squatte...** répondis-je blasée.

**-Ha ha ha ! Et il a rien dit ?!**

**-Il a soupirait...**

**-Ha ha ha !**

Pendant que le nouvel arrivant était plié en deux**, le vert rangea ses lames, fantômette prit une bouteille de saké, la débile ramena encore de la bouffe et le chat réapparut en demandant :

**-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ?**

**-T'inquiète, j'ai eu la même réaction...**le rassurais-je.

**-Ha ha ha ... Je suis venu car demain c'est l'anniversaire de hawky-chan. Je venais lui fêter comme chaque année.**

**-Ah je crois qu'il avait pas envie de te voir, il est partit hier. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait dans deux semaines,** expliquais-je.

**-Bon, ben tant pis je repasserais plus tard. Mais puisse que je suis là ... fiesta !**

Et là ce fut le début de la fin...

§§§

Retour au présent :

_Mon dieu le bordel ! Je vais faire une dépression, je le sens._

Perona se ramena près de moi avec de bouteilles rescapées. _Mais depuis quand elle boit, elle ?_

**-Allez fais pas cette tête ! T'es toujours vivante _mais_ on l'a eut le coffre !**

_Comment ça mais ? Elle aurait voulu que je crève ?!_

_... Oui, c'est fort probable ... quelle solidarité !_

**-Tiens, boit un coup ! Elle est cool cette fête ! Surtout depuis que le roux est arrivé, y'a l'ambiance !**

_Je l'ai jamais vu aussi sympa, faudrait qu'elle boive plus souvent !_

**-Dis, t'as bu combien de verres ?** la questionnais-je.

**-euh ... ben ...**

Elle commença à réfléchir en comptant sur ses doigts.

Longtemps plus tard :

**-bah je sais plus ! C'est pas grave !**

_A mon avis, beaucoup trop._

Je bus une gorgée du saké. Je suis pas vraiment alcoolo mais un peu d'alcool pendant une soirée ça n'a jamais tué personne ... enfin j'espère...

Sauf que j'avais oublié que je ne n'avais pas bu un petit peu de saké mais beaucoup de saké ... et moi et l'alcool ça fait deux !

C'est sûrement pour ça que je ne me souviens pas de la suite de la soirée ...

§§§

_(NDA: A lire en écoutant Désolé pour hier soir de Tryo)***_

Le lendemain vers 15h :

_Aïe ma tête, je souffre bordel ! J'ai rarement de cuite mais là ... J'ai l'impression qu'une bande nains est en train de faire la fiesta dans ma tête !**** Et je peux vous dire, c'est pas agréable !_

Je me redressa difficilement. J'étais allongée (_ou avachit plutôt_) sur un des fauteuil du salon. J'ignorais comment j'étais arrivé là, mais je n'avais pas envie de chercher.

_Bon je suis la seule ici et j'ai tout mes vêtements, c'est le principal._

Je me leva doucement et monta jusqu'à l'infirmerie (_la pièce que j'avais annexé pour servir d'infirmerie_) et pris une aspirine._ Bon ça ira mieux d'en peu de temps, maintenant retrouver les autres._

_§§§_

Je fis le tour du manoir pour les retrouver. Voilà le bilan de mes recherches :

Akhésa affalée sur la table de la cuisine, Shanks complétement HS dans le canapé de la bibliothèque, Asmar perché en haut d'une étagère, la tête qui pend dans le vide et Perona dans les bras de Zoro dans le cave, à côté d'eux un cimetière de bouteilles vides_. Dommage que j'ai pas de quoi prendre des photos, ils sont trop mignon tous les deux !_

Je commença à préparer du café et une armée d'aspirine. Peu à peu chacun se réveillèrent. Quand la rose se s'éveilla, elle poussa un cri strident qui résonna dans tout le château. _En même temps se retrouver dans les bras d'une plante verte, ça doit être bizarre._

Enfin bon, à part peut-être l'empereur qui avait l'habitude, on ressemblait à une réunion de zombi*****, tous attablés dans la cuisine. _Glauque._

Je suis franchement pas pressé que le faucon revienne car vue l'état de sa salle à manger ...

Après avoir un peu récupéré de notre soirée, il a fallut tout nettoyer. Le roux était partit, Asmar disparut, Perona m'aidait à contre cœur, Akhésa était toujours dans les vapes mais nous aidait quand même et Zoro avait reprit son entrainement.

Une fois le manoir remit en un état à peu près convenable, la nuit tombée déjà et mort de fatigue, on partit tous se coucher tôt.

§§§

_(NDA : A lire en écoutant Skyfall de Adèle)_

Tout est flou. Tout est noir. Tout était calme. J'avais l'impression de flotter. Une lumière apparut au loin, rouge flamboyante. J'étais comme attirée. A mesure que je m'approchais je distinguais des détails ; des cris de terreur, des cris de douleur, l'odeur de la cendre qui tombait pareil à de la neige, la chaleur, les maisons qui brûlent, la douleur de mon épaule, la douleur de mon cœur ...

J'étais désormais encerclée par le feu, cette lumière rouge et dangereuse. J'avais mal, je pleurait. Je commença à courir, cherchant quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Je trébucha. Douleur. Je leva mes yeux remplis de larmes, devant moi ce tenait allongé le corps de quelqu'un. Je rampa jusqu'à voir son visage. Ma mère. Mes pleurs cessèrent. Je tenta de l'appeler. Rien, aucun sons ne voulaient sortir de ma bouche. Son corps était inerte. J'entendis des pas. Je la secoua pour la réveiller. Rien. Et là, je vis que son autre côté, celui tourné à l'opposé de moi, était brûlé. Pas une brûlure superficielle, non, la peau était cramée et partait en lambeaux. Je sus alors.

Les pas se rapprochèrent, je tenta de partir. Impossible de bouger. Un coup de feu. Puis plus rien. Ma vison s'assombrit lentement. Je perdit connaissance.

§§§

Je me réveilla en sursaut, encore ce cauchemar ! Je tenta de calmer ma respiration, pas très efficace.

**-Aya, tu pleurs.**

Asmar vint se frotter à moi. Il avait raison, je pleurait. Je sécha mes larmes.

**-Il est quelle heure ?**

**-Le soleil vint de se lever.**

Je me leva.

**-Que compte tu faire ?**

**-Je vais prendre l'air.**

Je commença à m'habiller. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose. Mon pinceau tomba de ma poche. Je le regarda puis me baissa pour le prendre. Je l'examina comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais. Une idée me vint. Cette île est déserte, _presque_, il faut que j'arrive à maîtriser son pouvoir à ce foutu pinceau.

Je finit de m'habiller et partit en forêt, ... seule.

* * *

MCG (Minute de Culture Général) :

**"une vanne _certainement très spirituelle*":_**je veux dire style blagues à deux balles.

**"le nouvel arrivant était plié en deux**":** comme la chaise c'était pliant ! _...okay je sors..._

**"_(NDA: A lire en écoutant Désolé pour hier soir de Tryo)***":_** j'ai écrit cette partie avec cette musique donc je vous propose de l'écouter à ce moment. Pour la musique en question, si vous connaissez pas, allez l'écouter. Elle est trop.

**"_J'ai l'impression qu'une bande nains est en train de faire la fiesta dans ma tête !****": _** mes comparaisons sont assez imagées et originales, _je sais._

**"une réunion de zombi*****":**_ (ça commence à en faire des étoiles là !) _je sais pas si vous avez vu sur facebook, il y a une image d'une réunion de zombi avec marqué en dessous : moi et mes potes après une soirée. _Vous voyez pas de quoi je parle ? Bon laissez tombé._

* * *

Hey !

Parfois je me dis que je devrais avoir honte de publier des conneries pareilles.

Ah, j'ai faillit oublier ! J'ai un blog skyrock. Le lien est sur mon profil.

Y a pas grand chose dessus mais vous y trouverez une image d'Aya et d'Asmar.

Review ? ;)


	14. Chapter 14: L'île de Chipenden

_"Je peux tout créer, je n'ai pour seule limite que mon imagination. "_

_Elle est faible mais détient un pouvoir extraordinaire. Elle a un but et est déterminée à l'atteindre. Bienvenue dans l'univers de Paprika D. Aya._

Hoy !

Nouveau chapitre, nouvelle ambiance !

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour corriger les fautes d'orthographes. _Y en a encore beaucoup ?_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le pinceau**

**Chapitre 14 : L'île de Chipenden**

§§§

_Vous trouviez Lugubra terrifiante ? Ouais bah n'allez jamais sur l'île de Chipenden !_

_C'était là-bas que je me trouvais. Niveau glauque j'étais servie. Cet endroit était à vous glacer le sang ! Pourquoi on tombe toujours dans des galères pareilles, merde !_

§§§

Retour en arrière :

Comme tous les matins depuis voilà deux semaines, je me levais aux aurores et partis seule dans la forêt lugubre. C'était presque devenue une habitude. Je pouvais ainsi m'entrainer à manier mon pinceau sans déranger personne et cela sans que les autres le sachent. Je revenais avant qu'ils soient réveillés.

Maintenant j'arrivais à peu près à gérer ma puissance sur trois type de vagues d'énergie et à les utiliser sans me trompais dans les formules. _Oh miracle !_

_Par contre la forêt avait pris cher_... Mais ce n'était pas mon problème. _En plus nous partons demain normalement_. Akhésa me harcelait depuis une semaine car elle s'ennuyait. Donc on repartait pour le nouveau monde avant le retour du propriétaire. _J'ai pas envie d'avoir de problèmes._

_§§§_

Donc le lendemain on partit après de longs adieux pleurnichards de Perona. La dragonne s'envola, nous portant loin de l'île obscure.

Le soir tombant, on s'arrêta sur une île touristique au climat estival. _Quel changement !_

Elle était bondée de monde. On du se faire discrets à cause de la présence de la marine. Elle était réputée pour son grand parc d'attractions où la débile voulu absolument faire un tour. On y passa une journée entière et on repartit le lendemain matin.

§§§

Vers 11h30 on commença à apercevoir Red Line. _C'est géant ! J'ai jamais rien vu de tel ! Oui j'ai déjà fait la traversée mais en passant par l'île des hommes-poissons._

On survola Red Line sans problème et vers 19h on approchait déjà d'une île. De loin, elle n'avait rien de spéciale. Un îlot de terre perdu dans un océan d'eau.

On atterrit comme d'habitude dans la forêt pas loin du village. En faites cette île était effrayante, en tout cas sa forêt. Un tableau de film d'horreur.

Le village était simple mais pauvre, la faim se lisait sur les visages. Les rues étaient sales, dans les poubelles les rats pullulaient. On alla dans la seule auberge qui faisait également office de bar. L'auberge du Ru, était son nom.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un long grincement. Je frissonna. Dehors le froid devenait de plus en plus piquant.

A l'intérieur, pas grand monde. Deux tables étaient occupées par des pêcheurs qui jouaient aux cartes. Derrière le comptoir, une dame d'une trentaine d'années, le teint maladif, de grandes cernes sous ses yeux bleus et les joues creuses. Elle portait un tablier de serveuse. En s'approchant je remarqua son ventre, elle était enceinte de plusieurs mois.

Un silence pesant régnait. J'étais attentive, Akhésa souriait et Asmar faisait profil bas. Tous les regards étaient sur nous. On alla au comptoir.

**-Une chambre pour deux personnes avec deux repas chauds, s'il vous plait.**

**-Bien sûr.**

Je déposa quelques berry sur le bar. Elle les ramassa et nous indiqua une table.

**-Je vais préparer votre chambre et un repas.**

Elle avait la voix cassé, mais je ne fis pas de commentaire.

**-Merci.**

On s'installa. Les autres clients se levèrent et partirent en nous jetant des regards noirs. _C'est quoi leur problème ?_

L'aubergiste nous apporta nos repas. Rien d'exceptionnel. Je mangea, ça n'avait pas de goût, c'était fade. On finit nos assiettes. Je donna un morceau de poisson et du pain à Asmar qui faisait le chat ordinaire. On attendit qu'elle revienne pour nous indiquer notre chambre.

Un homme encapuchonné entra. Il avait un bâton en main et portait un sac. Il vint vers nous.

Il leva les yeux et je pus voir son visage. Le même teint livide que la dame, mais un visage plus charnu. Il avait une grande balafre qui coupait son œil droit et se finissait au niveau de son cou. Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'années tout au plus. Il me regarda dans les yeux. _Qu'il est effrayant ce type ! _J'eus à nouveau un frisson.

Il s'approcha davantage et enleva sa capuche. Il était chauve, avait les yeux marron perçants et une carrure imposante. Il était vêtu d'un grand manteau noir.

**-Navré de vous déranger mesdemoiselles, pus-je m'assoir à votre table ?**

Il avait une voix grave à faire trembler les murs. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'Akhésa me devança :

**-Bien sûr ! Vous êtes qui ?**

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle est naïve !_

**-Je suis Akuma Bill. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Oui, nous venons d'arriver,** assura la brune.

**-Dépêchez-vous de repartir, alors.**

**-Pourquoi donc ?** m'inquiétais-je.

**-Si vous tenez à rester en vie...**

**-Hein ?! Mais p...pourquoi donc ?** paniquais-je.

**-Ces lieux sont hantés par une sorcière.**

**-Une ... une sorcière ?! Mais ça n'existe pas, c'est des contes pour effrayer les enfants, hein ?**

**-Détrompez-vous, les sorcières existent et certaines sont dangereuses.**

**-Cool !** s'écria la dragonne.

**-Ça n'as rien de "cool", cette sorcière raffole de la chair fraiche et jeune. Vous feriez de parfaits en-cas.**

_Gloups, j'ai peur ! Il est sérieux ce mec ?!_

Machinalement je vérifia que mon pinceau était bien dans ma poche en la tâtonnant. Le type le remarqua. Il me fixa encore plus. Je commençais à trembloter.

**-C'est un pinceau que vous avez dans la poche ?**

_Il voit à travers mon pantalon où quoi ? Comment il sait ça ?_

**-Ou...oui ... pourquoi ?**

**-Faîtes voir,** ordonna-t-il.

**-Non.**

**-S'il vous plait.**

**-Non, pourquoi ?** demandais-je finalement.

**-Je suis épouvanteur*, votre pinceau dégage une forte énergie. J'aimerais l'examiner.**

_Il est épouvanteur ? Ça explique sa tenue..._

**-Te..tenez...**

Je lui passa l'objet, suspicieuse. Il le regarda attentivement.

**-Qui vous a donner ce pinceau ?** dit-il.

**-Un vieux ermite dont j'ignore le nom.**

Il grimaça.

**-Que savez-vous dessus ?** questionna-t-il.

**-En quoi ça vous regarde ?**

**-Vous pouvez nous aider à nous débarrasser définitivement de cette sorcière, grâce à ce pinceau.**

**-Comment ?** demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Il est capable de créer une puissante vague d'énergie auquel la sorcière ne peut pas résister. Vous êtes au courant de ses capacités ?**

**-Oui, mais qu'elle type d'énergie ?** lui répliquais-je.

**-Il y en a plusieurs ?  
**

**-Oh oui et je n'en maîtrise que trois...**

**-Je chercherais dans mes livres, vous accepté de nous aider, alors **

**-Et pourquoi on ferait ça ?**

**-Je vous payerais,** annonça-t-il.

**-Mouais...elle est dangereuse votre sorcière ?**

**-Très.**

**-Non désolé...** lui répondis-je en secouant la tête négativement.

**-Regardez moi dans les yeux.**

Il planta son regard noisette dans le mien, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait me transpercer.

**-J'ai des tas de cartes, je pourrais peut-être vous aider à trouver votre île,** lâcha-t-il.

**-Co..Comm...**

**-C'est votre souhait le plus cher que je peux réaliser. Je l'ai lu dans vos yeux.**

**-euh .. je .. c'est que...**

**-On vous aidera.**

**-Asmar !** hurlais-je indignée.

**-Super ! On va bien s'amuser !** s'enthousiasma Akhésa.

**-Un chat qui parle !? On va vous prendre pour des sorcières. Il ne semble pas maléfique, comment c'est possible ?**

**-Je suis un dessin, le premier qu'elle a réalisé avec ce pinceau,** annonça fièrement l'animal de compagnie.

**-Vous savez extrêmement bien dessiner dis donc !** me complimenta le chauve.

**-euh.. merci...**

**-Votre chambre est prête,** interrompit l'aubergiste.

**-Je reviendrais demain matin. Au revoir,** dit Bill en se levant.

**-Au revoir.**

Il remit sa capuche, reprit son bâton et partit.

**-Je suis crevée **

La dragonne courut dans les escaliers.

**-C'est la chambre numéro 4,** précisa la dame enceinte.

**-Merci, bonne nuit.**

Je monta les marches avec mon chat sur l'épaule.

La chambre était propre, assez petite, avec deux lits, une commode et une salle de bain adjacente. Les murs étaient blancs cassés. Le vieux parquet grinçait sous nos pieds. Une petite fenêtre donnait sur la rue. Dehors il faisait nuit noire. Personne n'était dans les rues, même pas un chat. Les maisons fermées, seul parfois un mince filet de lumière sortait des volets fermés abîmés prouvant qu'il y avait de la vie. Sinon cette ville ressemblait à une ville fantôme.

Akhésa se jeta sur le premier lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt. J'allai prendre une douche et quand je revins Asmar était roulé en boule à ses pieds. Demain une dure journée nous attendait. Il valait mieux se reposer.

Je glissa dans les draps du second lit. Je ne pus pas dormir de suite. Toute cette histoire de sorcière me tritura l'esprit, avant que je ne sombre dans un sommeil réparateur, sans rêve.

§§§

Le lendemain matin, dès l'aube, l'épouvanteur nous attendez. On se prépara et on partit tous ensemble vers chez lui.

Il habitait dans les marécages, aux alentours de la ville.

L'endroit était des plus sinistre. On ne voyait pas à deux mètres. Une épaisse brume entourée les marais. Divers bruits, gargouillis et autres se faisaient entendre. Le marais semblait presque vivant.

Pour rejoindre son chez-lui, il fallait remonter un canal. On monta dans une petite barque qui tangua dangereusement sous notre poids. On commença à glisser lentement sur l'eau. On ne pouvait même pas distinguait les berges pourtant très proches. L'eau stagnante était de couleur verdâtre. Des saules tombaient sur le canal étroit qui menait à un petit quai fait de bois pourris.

_Quel idée de vivre dans un endroit pareil ! _L'humidité collait les vêtements à la peau. Des insectes volaient un peu partout. _Et cette odeur de vieux œuf pourris !_

§§§

On mit pied à terre. Il attacha la barque à un vieux piquet et on commença à s'enfoncer dans le marécage en longeant un ruisseau.

Je n'y voyais rien alors qu'Akhésa "admirait" le paysage et qu'Asmar trottinait à mes pieds. L'épouvanteur semblait savoir où il allait et on finit par franchir une petite douve en passant sur une passerelle de bois bancale.

Enfin la forme d'une habitation se détachait de la brume. C'était un très vieux moulin, la mousse recouvrait le toit et le lierre, les murs. Il était tout délabré et la roue ne devait plus avoir servie depuis fort fort longtemps.

Notre guide ouvrit la porte fermé par un impressionnant cadenas. Il y pénétra et on fit de même. L'endroit était froid et inquiétant. Le bois grinçait, remplissant le silence de bruits effrayants.

Bill alluma une chandelle mais cela ne rendait pas le lieu plus accueillant, au contraire ! Les ombres projetaient par la lampe dansaient sur les murs.

On alla dans la cuisine où il nous invita à s'installer. La pièce n'est pas très grande. Les fenêtres étaient condamnées. Au centre de la salle trônait une table en bois massif avec quatre chaise dont trois étaient poussiéreuses. _Il doit pas avoir de la visite souvent._ Un poêle était installé dans un des coins. Il en émanait une douce chaleur. Sur l'un des murs se trouvaient une ribambelle d'étagères qu'on aurait dit qu'elles allaient s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre.

Notre hôte partit chercher ses cartes en nous conseillant de lire le livre posé sur la table. Il disparut dans l'obscurité, nous laissant la chandelle. Je lus le titre de l'ouvrage : Morwen, l'œil de sang.

Sûrement _le charmant _nom de la sorcière qui posée problème. Je commença la lecture.

§§§

Jamais on aurait du accepter ! J'étais terrifiée juste à lire les écrits. Parfois j'en faisais par aux autres. La dragonne était ravie et rigolait par contre le chat semblait soucieux.

_Ils peuvent pas avoir des réactions comme tout le monde, du genre commencer à trembler, prendre peur, crier ... Je veux sortir de cette galère !_

Je repassa ces dernières semaines, finalement on était bien à Lugubra...

§§§

Retour présent :

On attendait le retour de Bill dont on entendait les pas grincer sur le plancher de l'étage. J'avais parcouru rapidement le bouquin. _Mon dieu que j'avais peur !_

Telle une main glacée, cette peur me tordait les entrailles. Je tremblais de partout. Je sursauta.

Quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait ouvert la porte du moulin et se dirigeait vers nous. Sa marche était régulière, elle ne semblait pas humaine.

Asmar avait disparu, la folle n'avait rien remarqué et moi je m'étais statufiée. Incapable de faire un geste ou de dire un mot.

La chose s'approcha, elle allait passer la porte de la cuisine...

* * *

MCG (Minute de Culture Générale:

**"épouvanteur*"**: personne chargée de combattre "l'obscur" (sorcières, gobelins,...)

La plupart des noms sont tirés de L'erreur de l'épouvanteur, un livre dont je me suis **beaucoup** inspirée pour ce chapitre et le suivant. C'est le 5ème volume d'une saga écrite en anglais par Delaney puis traduite en français. Le premier des livres s'appelle L'apprenti épouvanteur et je vous le conseil si vous aimez le fantastique et les histoires d'horreurs. Pour vous donnez une idée, le résumé c'est :**"Attention ! Histoire à ne pas lire la nuit..."**

Enfin, bon vous comprendrez mieux au prochain chapitre. niak niak...

Disclaimer : One Piece est à Oda et L'épouvanteur à Delaney. _Dommage..._

* * *

Hey !

Désolée Ic'ilver, il n'y a pas de kidnapping XD

J'espère ne pas perdre de lecteurs avec cette île ... particulière.

Des review ?


	15. Chapter 15: La chose

_"Je peux tout créer, je n'ai pour seule limite que mon imagination. "_

_Elle est faible mais détient un pouvoir extraordinaire. Elle a un but et est déterminée à l'atteindre. Bienvenue dans l'univers de Paprika D. Aya._

Hola !

Ce chapitre est un peu glauque. J'espère ne pas vous effrayer, laissez moi quand même une review !

Merci **Ic'ilver** pour ta review, voilà un chapitre avec du sang et peut-être un meurtre.

_J'vous rassure on est pas dangereuses !_

Merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis ma fic en favorite et/ou en followers !

One Piece n'est pas à moi mais à Oda. _C'est pas juste !_

Donc sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le pinceau**

**Chapitre 15 : La chose**

§§§

_La peur. Un véritable cauchemar. Je marchais seule dans ce marais terrifiant. Enfin, je n'étais pas seule, il y avait Os. Une chienne. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait fait peur la première fois que je l'avais vu !_

§§§

Retour en arrière :

La chose passa la porte de la cuisine. Je pus reconnaitre le silhouette d'un chien. L'animal s'approcha d'avantage puis se coucha au près du feu comme si de rien n'était.

_Mais d'où il sort ce cabot ?_

Des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier.

**-J'ai enfin trouvé ce qu'il vous faut. Vous vous sentez bien ?**

Je devais être blanche comme un linge. Toujours sous le choque de l'arrivée du chien que je pointa du doigt pour que l'épouvanteur comprenne.

**-Ah désolé si elle vous a fait peur. C'est Os, une chienne-louve qui m'aide dans mon travail.**

Il s'assit à la table et posa ces cartes. Asmar se posa à côté d'elles, Akhésa regardait le chien et moi j'étais toujours figée. _Je veux rentrer chez moi !_

**-Dîtes moi votre île, c'est l'île de Kioshi ?**

**-Oui...**murmurais-je.

**-Tenez, regardez.**

Il me donna une carte en me montrant une petite île. En dessous, il était écrit : île de Kioshi.

**-Oui, c'est ça. C'est bien elle !** m'enthousiasmais-je.

**-Bien, je vous donnerais cette carte si vous réussissez à vous débarrasser de la sorcière. Bien sûr je vous aiderais.**

Un souffle de courage me traversa. J'avais la possibilité de retrouver mon île !

Je hocha la tête. Il m'expliqua différentes choses sur les sorcières et sur celle-là en particulier. J'écoutais, attentive.

§§§

La journée passa très rapidement. A la nuit tombante, il décida qu'on allait partir en chasse de la créature. Il fit des groupes. Je me retrouva avec Os. Asmar avec la dragonne. L'épouvanteur seul pour surveiller les alentours du moulin.

§§§

Retour présent :

J'avançais prudemment dans cette tourbière. Mes pieds glissaient de temps à autres. Je n'étais pas à mon avantage.

Os trottinait à mes pieds, fidèle aux ordres de son maître. _Si Asmar pouvait en faire autant !_

On suivait un sentier qui longeait les marécages du Monastère. Une forme se dessina dans l'allée. Je me stoppa.

_Qui pouvait être assez stupide pour se promener de nuit dans un endroit pareil !?_

Je m'approcha. La personne était de dos. La brume m'empêchait d'en savoir plus. Je l'appela :

**-Excusez moi, qui êtes vous ?**

Pas de réponse. Je retenta :

**-Vous m'entendez ?**

Aucune réponse encore. La personne ne bougeait pas. Elle était maintenant à quelques pas à peine. Je pouvais enfin distinguais plus de détails.

C'était une femme âgée, tassée par les années. De longs cheveux gris ruisselaient sur un châle d'un vert douteux. Elle portait une longue robe marronnasse qui découvrait ses chevilles décharnées. Elle avait la peau sur les os ! Ses pieds étaient nus et sales de la boue des marais.

Je fis un pas de plus. Os recula et commença à gronder. _Pourquoi ?_

La dame se retourna et je découvris un visage d'horreur. Son corps entier était dépourvu de chair. Sa peau grisâtre, son nez osseux, son œil livide, sa bouche ouverte laissant apparaitre des canines aiguisées jaunes et son œil gauche qui était fermé d'une étrange manière, tout ça semblait sortir d'un cauchemar.

Mon sang se glaça. J'amorçai un mouvement de recul. Elle ouvrit son œil gauche. Il était couleur sang, remplit entièrement de sang. Même la partie qui devait être blanche était rouge. Seule sa pupille verticale, noire, fendait son œil comme celle d'un reptile.

J'étais incapable de bouger. Ma bouche entrouverte, j'étais bloquée. Je sus, c'était elle. Morwène. Son œil de sang vous fige et vous ne pouvait plus bouger.

La sorcière s'approcha d'une démarche vacillante. Elle approcha ses longs doigts crochus de mon cou. Ses mouvements étaient lents, un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Elle allait me saisir la gorge, m'entrainer dans l'eau et une fois que je serais noyée, elle me viderais de mon sang.

_Non, je ne me laisserais pas faire ! Je ne mourrais pas ici !_

Comme si elle avait entendu ma volonté, Os lui sauta dessus et lui mordit la jambe.

La créature poussa un cri de douleur abominable. Sa voix était suraigu à vous briser les tympans.

Cette diversion me délivra de son emprise. Je recula d'un bon mètre et me saisis de mon pinceau.

Je tremblais de partout. Mes membres étaient lourds, engourdis. Mes pieds s'enfonçaient dans la terre meuble. La peur me tiraillait les entrailles. Je ne pourrais pas utiliser les vagues d'énergie dans des conditions pareilles !

Morwène était dotée d'une force surhumaine. Elle envoya boulet la pauvre chienne qui lui avait lacéré la jambe.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers moi. Son œil gauche fermé. Elle l'ouvrit. Je détourna le regard. _Si je ne le vois pas, je ne serais pas figée_. Mais je ne pourrais pas savoir quand la sorcière m'attaque !

Je resserra ma prise sur mon pinceau. _Non, je ne me laisserais pas faire !_

Je me concentra. Rassemblant tout mon courage. Calmant ma respiration. Je ferma les yeux pour faire face à Morwène.

J'avais perdu mon imagination. Vide, mon cerveau était vide.

Personne ne viendrait m'aider. Et même si quelqu'un venait, il serait trop tard.

Je ne pouvais compter que sur moi-même.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Mon cœur continuait de s'emballer._ Rester calme_. La sorcière se rapprocha. Je le sentait. Ses mains devant elle, prêtes à me saisir. Le sourire aux lèvres. Je le savait tout ça, je le sentais. _Pas besoin de voir._

Elle était à portée de bras. Je sentais son haleine pestilentielle. Ses doigts dangereux allaient se planter dans mon cou.

Je ne sus comment mais je délivra de mon pinceau une vague d'énergie nouvelle. Elle me brûla les tripes, me lacera le cerveau et me vida d'énergie. Mais quand j'ouvris les yeux, Morwène n'était plu.

Tout autour de moi, les arbres étaient recouverts d'une substance verte dégoulinante à vous faire vomir. J'en étais également recouverte.

La sorcière avait explosé. Comme un ballon de baudruche au contact d'une épine. Elle avait explosé et le liquide qui coulait un peu partout était tout ce qui restait d'elle.

_C'est dégoutant !_ L'horreur était horrible. Ça collait de partout. Je sentis le contenue de mon estomac remontait.

Je vomis. Mes jambes flageolantes, je tomba à terre et perdis connaissance.

§§§

J'ignorais combien de temps je m'étais assoupis mais quand je me réveilla Akhésa était penchée sur moi, le regard inquiet.

Doucement je me releva. Ça allait un peu mieux. Le liquide collant mes vêtements me prouva que je n'avais pas rêver.

Quelqu'un me parlait, j'entendais un léger sifflement. Je ne comprenais rien.

C'était Asmar, il me parlait. Ses lèvres bougeaient mais aucun sons ne me parvenaient. _Etais-je sourde ?_

Non, la dragonne me hurla dans les oreilles. Je compris très bien le :

**-Youhou ! Tu m'entends ?**

Qui résonna dans ma pauvre tête martyrisée. J'acquiesçai tout de même en grimaçant. Le chat recommença à parler et là je l'entendis :

**-Aya, ça va ? Tu nous entends ?**

Je hocha de nouveau la tête étant trop fatigué pour parler.

**-Bien, il c'est passé quoi ? Tu es tombée sur la sorcière ?**

Nouveau hochement de tête.

**-Elle est morte ?**

Mouvement de la tête de haut en bas.

**-Le liquide c'est d'elle ?**

J'acquiesçai.

**-Tu peux marcher ?**

Réponse de la tête, négative.

**-Bon, Akhésa te portera. Il faut rentrer au moulin. C'est trop dangereux ici.**

Comme pour conforter ses dires, une affreuse créature sortit des eaux du marais. Elle était munie de quatre longues pattes maigres, deux géantes pinces devant, une tête allongée avec des oreilles en arrière.

Elle se jeta sur nous, avant qu'on puisse comprendre quoi que se soit. Elle balança un violent coup de patte à Asmar qui fut projeté contre un arbre dans un craquement douloureux. Il glissa le long cet arbre et tomba dans les pommes.

Akhésa n'eut pas le temps de réagir, l'horreur était déjà sur elle. La chose la saisit par une jambe qu'elle brisa avec ses affreuses pinces. Elle envoya voler la dragonne plusieurs mètres plus loin.

J'étais donc seule et affaiblie face à cette créature de cauchemar. Figée par la peur, elle me prit facilement. Elle ouvrit sa grande gueule dépourvue de dents pour sortir sa langue. Un tube d'os avec une pointe au bout. _Comme une paille !_

La chose la planta dans mon cou et un liquide carmin colora le tube translucide. La créature s'abreuvait de mon sang.

Je paniqua. Une vive douleur se fit sentir dans mon cou. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps.

J'allais sombrer dans les ténèbres quand quelque chose arracha d'un seul coup l'horreur de mon cou.

Je me sentis tout de suite mieux mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Mon corps n'en supportait pas plus. Je me redressa quand même en position assise pour voir la créature buveuse de sang se battre contre un dragon noir. _Akhésa._

En quelques que coups, mon amie écrasa la chose. Elle semblait essoufflée et devait souffrir de la jambe. Elle vint vers moi en boitant.

On n'eut pas le temps d'échanger une parole que d'autres créatures semblables à la première apparurent et se ruèrent vers nous dans un cri de colère.

Akhésa leurs fit face. Même dépassée par le nombre, elle tenait bon. Moi j'avais récupérer le chat et la chienne encore dans les vapes et avais créer une cage de protection autour de nous.

Du sang coulait le long de mon cou, mais je ne m'en formalisa point. Asmar finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il avait la colonne vertébrale cassée à première vue mais miracle aucun nerf n'avait été coupé.

Soudain Os se leva d'un bond, elle hurla telle un loup puis se jeta à corps perdu dans la bataille qui faisait rage.

Je faisais de mon mieux pour conserver notre maigre protection. Les secondes me paraissaient des heures.

Bill arriva enfin. Il aida Os et Akhésa à se débarrasser des plus récalcitrantes. Je baissa ma garde. Le combat était fini et c'était une victoire.

Un souffle de puanteur des marécages pénétra dans mes narines, je me retourna à peine pour voir une immense gueule sans dent s'abattre sur moi.

Le tonnerre gronda. Un éclair passa. J'ouvris les yeux. La créature avait été carbonisé.

Une fumée noire s'échappait de la gueule de la dragonne. Elle avait tiré. Elle, le dragon tonnerre. Elle m'avait sauvé la vie.

Un sentiment de plénitude m'envahit. Je tomba dans les vapes.

* * *

MCG (Minute de Culture Générale):

**Ce chapitre est également inspiré de L'erreur de l'épouvanteur de Delaney.**

* * *

Hey !

Ça vous a plu ou pas du tout ?

Reviews ?

_Ic'ilver :On est pas loin du meurtre, non ? En plus il y a une sorcière qui grève !_


	16. Chapter 16: les gens et leur patois !

_"Je peux tout créer, je n'ai pour seule limite que mon imagination. "_

_Elle est faible mais détient un pouvoir extraordinaire. Elle a un but et est déterminée à l'atteindre. Bienvenue dans l'univers de Paprika D. Aya._

Hey !

Vraiment navrée pour le retard, mais j'étais tréééés occupée mercredi.

Je voulais le poster ce matin comme j'avais pas cours (_eh eh je commençais à 14h !) _Mais j'ai oublié...

Bref on s'en fout, donc tout ça pour dire que le chapitre est là, mais en retard !

Merci ! 30 reviews c'est peut-être pas beaucoup pour certain mais pour moi c'est super génial du tonnerre !

Ce chapitre est court mais je l'adore !

Il ne se passe pas grand chose mais il y aura des révélations ! ^^

Je vous en dit pas plus !

* * *

**Le pinceau**

**Chapitre 16 : les gens et leur patois !**

§§§

Tout le village était en effervescence. Les gens sortait de leur maison. Des cris de joie résonnaient. Les exclamations filaient.

**-Nos droles* pourront grandir tranquille !**

**-La sorcière est morte !**

**-Bon débarras !**

**-eh bé*, c'tais donc pas que des bobards* !**

**-Enfin, on est sauvé !**

**-C'est grâce à vous et au pec* !**

**-On vous doit quelque chose ?**

**-Vous avez besoin d'autres gueilles* ****? Les vôtres sont toutes esquintées* !****  
**

**-Merci notre patelin vivra en paix désormais.**

**-Vous êtes gavé* forte !**

**-Bou diou* !  
**

**-Merci infiniment.**

J'étais submergée et en plus je pige que dalle à leur baratin. _Stop !_

_§§§_

Retour en arrière :

Je m'étais réveillée allongée sur un lit miteux dans le moulin de Bill. J'avais mal partout. Chaque petites parcelles de mon corps souffraient le martyre. J'avais la gorge sèche. Mon cerveau était encore embrumé. Mes oreilles sifflaient. Douleur omniprésente. Mes tripes étaient retournées. J'avais des fourmilles dans les doigts. J'avais froid et chaud en même temps. De la fièvre sûrement. Le plancher craque. Quelqu'un vient.

**-Ça va ?**

C'est Asmar. Il vient se coller à moi.

**-C'est pas la grande forme mais ça pourrait être pire. J'ai dormi longtemps ?**

Ma voix était éraillée.

**-Non, 48h au plus.**

**-Comment vont les autres ?**

**-Akhésa a la jambe gauche dans le plâtre, Bill de grosses égratignures, Os a juste une bosse et moi j'ai eut beaucoup de chance. Ma colonne vertébrale s'est déplacé. Le médecin local me la remit en place. Pas de mouvement brusque et dans quelques jours je n'aurais plus mal et je pourrais voler. Toi par contre c'est sérieux. T'as perdu pas mal de sang et tu es très faible. Repose toi.**

**-Je pense que j'ai de la fièvre.**

**-C'est possible. Je ne peux pas monté sur le lit, je dois me ménager.**

**-Pas grave, tu peux demander à Bill de m'amener à boire et à manger.**

**-Pas de problème.**

Il partit. Peu après l'épouvanteur me porta de quoi me restaurer. Je mangea avec appétit. Il me raconta qu'ils m'avaient ramené après l'attaque des skelts** et appelé le médecin. La nouvelle de la mort de la sorcière à rapidement fait le tour du village.

§§§

Deux jours plus tard, je pouvais marcher. J'allais beaucoup mieux. La dragonne pétait la forme. Aussi surprenant que ça peut paraitre, elle s'était déjà rétablit. On allait repartir.

On passa au village où tout le monde se jeta sur nous.

§§§

_(NDA: A lire en écoutant __Ma Baker __de Bonney M)***_

Retour présent :

J'en ai la tête qui tourne. On nous offrit différents présents avant de partir. Bill avait tenu sa promesse et m'avait remis la carte en plus de l'argent. Puis on mit les voiles, _enfin façon de parler !_

**-Au fait Akhésa, j'ai pas pu te remercier. Tu m'as sauvé la vie !**

**-C'est normal ! T'es mon amie après tout !**

_Oui, son amie..._

**-Dis moi, tu as fait quoi pour être recherché par la marine ?** lui demandais-je.

**-Je suis tueuse à gage, tiens !**

**-QUOI !**

_Elle est sérieuse ? Je veux descendre ! Elle, une tueuse à gages !_

**-bah oui !**

**-Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plutôt ?** paniquais-je.

**-J'ai oublié...**

_Comment on peut oublier un truc pareil ?_

**-Je me balade depuis un mois avec une tueuse à gages ! Super !**

**-Et toi pourquoi t'es recherché ?**

**-J'ai volé des documents top secret à la marine et ils ont moyennement apprécier. Mais comment t'es devenu tueuse à gage ?**

**-En fait je suis orpheline. J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat sur une ile de Grand Line. Un jour alors que je me promenais en forêt j'ai trouvé un drôle de fruit. Il était noir avec de jolies dessins bleus foncés en forme d'éclairs. J'avais faim donc je l'ai manger. C'est après que j'ai su que c'était un fruit du démon. Le fruit du dragon tonnerre. On m'a prit pour un démon. On m'a chassé de l'orphelinat. Tous me rejetait. Je n'avais ni amis ni famille. Je me suis exilée dans la forêt en usant de mon pouvoir. J'ai appris à me battre, à tuer. Il me fallait de l'argent alors j'ai chercher un travail. On m'a proposé de tuer quelqu'un pour de l'argent. J'ai accepté. Et puis de personne en personne, j'ai eu une réputation et donc une prime. Voilà, mais ça m'ait déjà arriver de travailler pour le gouvernement mondial en secret. Ils payent vachement bien pour qu'on se taise.**

**-Ah ouais...**

**-Et toi ?** m'interrogea-t-elle.

**-Ben, j'ai grandi sur l'île de Kioshi. Un jour des pirates ont débarqué et ont tout saccagé. J'ai été capturé comme esclave. Ils m'ont amené à Shabondi où j'ai été vendu à un riche qui habitait sur East Blue. Arrivé là-bas je me suis échappé. Pour rentrer chez moi, il me fallait de l'argent rapide. J'ai commençais à voler. Voilà en gros.**

**-Et comment t'as eu le pinceau ?**

**-Un vieil ermite qui vivait sur mon île me l'a donnait.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Bah je voudrais bien le savoir !**

**-Ah bon. T'as de la famille sur ton île ?** continua ma monture.

**-J'en avais... Ma mère a été tué par les pirates. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père.**

**-J'suis désolé. Mais t'as toujours une maison !**

**-Oui si elle n'a pas brûlé...**

**-Oh je ...**

**-Tais toi Akhésa, tu t'enfonce, **intervint Asmar.

**-Bon c'est quoi notre prochaine destination ?**

**-On doit faire un arrêt sur l'île de Galilée avant d'arrivé à Kioshi,** m'annonça le chat.

**-On y arrivera quand ?** questionna la brune.

**-Demain matin, normalement,** répondit le dessin.

**-C'est looong !** se plaina-t-elle.

**-C'est la meilleure route,** confirma-t-il.

**-Elle quelque chose de spéciale cette île ?** demandais-je.

**-Je crois pas.**

**-Oh nooooonn ! On va s'ennuyait !**

**-Enfin, du repos ! T'en a pas marre de courir partout ?**

**-Non ! C'est super !**

**-Si tu le dit,** dis-j, peu convaincue.

**§§§**

_(NDA: A lire en écoutant __Ulysse __de Ridan)****_

Les heures défilèrent. La nuit tomba doucement et drapa le ciel de son manteau noir. La lune se reflétait dans l'océan tumultueux. Un silence religieux régnait, bercé par le clapotis des vagues et le sifflement du vent. C'était apaisant ce calme, cette mélodie marine ... _enfin jusqu'à ce que la dragonne se plaigne pour la énième fois._

**-Je m'ennuie !**

**-Pire qu'une gamine,** soupirais-je.

**-Et si tu nous chantais quelque chose ? **proposa Asmar en baillant.

**-Tu sais chanter ?!** s'écria notre monture.

**-Oui... t'étais obligé de lui dire ?**

Il haussa les épaules.

**-Allez chante s'il te plait !**

**-C'est bon, arrêtes de crier.**

**-OUAIS !**

**-Chut. Bon... :  
**

**Heureux qui comme Ulysse,**

**A fait un beau voyage,**

**Ou comme cestuy-là qui conquit la toison,**

**Et puis est retourné, plein d'usage et raison,**

**Vivre entre ses parents le reste de son âge !**

**Quand reverrai-je, hélas, de mon petit village**

**Fumer la cheminée, et en quelle saison ?**

**Mais quand reverrai-je, de mon petit village**

**Fumer la cheminée, et en quelle saison ?**

**Mais quand reverrai-je**

**[...]**

**J'ai traversé les mers à la force de mes bras,**

**Seul contre les dieux,**

**Perdu dans les marées ;**

**Retranché dans une cale**

**Et mes vieux tympans percés**

**Pour ne plus jamais entendre**

**Les sirènes et leur voix.**

**Nos vies sont une guerre**

**Où il ne tient qu'à nous**

**De nous soucier de nos sorts,**

**De trouver le bon choix,**

**De nous méfier de nos pas**

**Et de toute cette eau qui dort**

**Qui pollue nos chemins soi-disant pavés d'or !**

Le silence suivit mes paroles. Des pensées nostalgiques remplirent mon esprit. La dragonne continua sa course dans les cieux enveloppés de la nuit. Une nuit sans nuage. Pourtant un vent fort soufflait. J'étais bien là. Je souris bêtement. Asmar dormait désormais, calé sur mes genoux. Oui, j'étais bien là. Avec eux.

Une forme sombre se détacha au loin. Une île. Notre prochaine aventure.

* * *

MCG (Minute de Culture Générale):

Comme l'indique le titre de ce chapitre, c'est du patois. Du patois bordelais (donc de Bordeaux). Voici les traductions :

**droles*=**gamins

**bobards*= **rumeurs

**pec*=** idiot

** gueilles*= **vêtements, tissu, torchon...

**esquinté*=**abîmé

**gavé*=**beaucoup, trop (_je sais pas si vous êtes du sud-ouest, mais cette expression est encore couramment employer_)

** Bou diou*= **bon dieu (c'est une interjection qui exprime aussi bien la crainte que la joie)

Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Ah oui : skelts**= c'était le nom de la créature tirée de L'erreur de l'épouvanteur de Delaney.

_Ma Baker __de Bonney M***=_ chanson des années 80, que j'ai découvert grâce à ma mère. C'est pour votre culture G !

_Ulysse __de Ridan****=_ pour sa chanson, l'artiste a repris un poème de Du Bellay qui compose le premier et le second couplet de la chanson dont j'ai mis que le premier et le troisième couplet avec le refrain.

* * *

Hey !

Info inutile : comme vous l'avez remarqué ce chapitre est très court,

mais ne vous inquiétez pas les derniers chapitres de l'arc seront longs, très longs.

C'est parce que je voulais absolument finir l'arc au chapitre 20.

Mais comme je suis très logique, j'ai écrit ce chapitre avant d'avoir fini le 18 et le 19.

Donc c'est 3 chapitres seront plus long que d'habitude mais je pense pas que cela vous dérange, au contraire.

Ah oui, aussi, un truc dont on s'en fout : j'ai remarqué que pour mon trio d'OC je me suis inspirée, sans le vouloir, me moi et de mes potes.

Donc, ben je leur dédicace cette fic même si elles la liront peut-être pas (elles sont pas fanne de One Piece, hontes à elles TT)

Donc moi ce serais Aya, mon alcoolique de service Akhésa et ma latiniste forcée Asmar.

Je vous rassure on est pas comme ça en vrai ! Mais on forme qu'en même un beau trio de blondes !

J'ai eu l'idée de ce début de chapitre en écoutant parler mon grand-père. Voilà pourquoi y a du patois.

Voilà, voilà... Sinon, votre avis m'intéresse, lâchez les reviews !


	17. Chapter 17: L'île de Galilée

_"Je peux tout créer, je n'ai pour seule limite que mon imagination. "_

_Elle est faible mais détient un pouvoir extraordinaire. Elle a un but et est déterminée à l'atteindre. Bienvenue dans l'univers de Paprika D. Aya._

Chapitre 17 pile dans les temps !

Rien à dire à part que One Piece n'est toujours pas à moi...

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

**Le pinceau**

**Chapitre 17 : L'île Galilée  
**

§§§

_A peine arrivé on nous enferme déjà. Sérieux, c'est quoi ce bordel ! En plus on s'est fait avoir comme des bleus !_

§§§

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée :

On distinguait de mieux en mieux les contours de l'île. Le soleil se levait et éclairait un magnifique tableau. Des temples et des maisons de pierres. Toute une ville en pierre. Des rues pavées. Au loin un aqueduc. Un port déjà bruyant. Un marché animé. Tout ça sous les premières lueurs du jour. _Magique._

On atterrit un peu plus loin. On déambula ensuite dans la ville qui se réveillait doucement. Les gens portaient de drôles de vêtements. Tous avaient des toges et des sandales. Ils nous regardaient bizarrement. _On doit vraiment avoir l'air de touristes._

Comme je l'avais vu du ciel, la pierre était omniprésente. Il y avait également de majestueuses statues un peu partout en ville ainsi que de hautes colonnes sculptées.

Pour l'instant tout allait bien, on se promenait sans encombre dans les rues pavées de cette île encore inconnue. Mais ce fut de courte durée. On croisa une patrouille de soldats armés qui voulurent nous conduire à un poste de police. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de réfléchir qu'Akhésa avait envoyé un crochet du droit au pauvre sergent qui avait parlé._ Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien !_

Bref les autres avaient donc décidé que riposter serait une bonne idée. Et ce simple contrôle se transforma en une magnifique baston que j'admirais bien cachée derrière une colonne de trois mètres de haut.

La dragonne étant seule avait été rapidement submergé par leur nombre qui avait encore augmenté après l'arrivée de renforts. Elle s'était à moitié transformée et c'est là qu'un soldat sortie de je ne sais où lui tira une fléchette soporifique.

Il en fallut quand même trois avant que mon amie s'endorme. J'avais pensé aller l'aider mais quand je me leva un rideau noir tomba sur mes yeux et puis plus rien.

§§§

Donc on était enfermé dans une cellule en pierre gardée par des soldats qui se relayaient toutes les heures. Mon chat était aux abonnés absents comme souvent et ma navigatrice ronflait avec beaucoup _de classe_, un filet de bave dégoulinant _gracieusement_ de sa bouche. Moi j'avais un très _très_ fort mal de tête. On m'avait probablement assommé.

Un mec en toge pourpre passa devant la cellule. Il avait un air hautain et sa façon de regarder tout le monde de haut me donner envie de lui foutre une baffe. _D'ailleurs, je trouve qu'il a une tête à claque avec ses grandes joues pendantes comme un bulldog. En plus se gars a des oreilles étirés c'est chelou._

Il s'arrêta devant nous. En voyant Akhésa, il prit une expression de dégout.

_C'est vrai que vautrée comme ça contre le mur la bouche grande ouverte en train de ronfler, c'est pas son meilleur profil..._

Il se tourna vers moi en changeant d'expression, c'était plus un sentiment de supériorité comme à son arrivé.

**-Qui êtes-vous ? **lâcha-t-il avec mépris.

**-Quand on demande l'identité de quelqu'un on se présente avant !**

**-Grrr... Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre, pirates. Mais si vous y tenez tant que ça... Je suis Caius Crétinus Narcisse*, le conseiller de son impériale majesté, l'empereur Marius Caesus Néron. Alors ?**

**-Okay... Je m'appelle Aya et elle, c'est Akhésa. Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?**

**-Connaître les raisons de votre présence sur notre île.**

**-Votre île était sur notre chemin, on a du s'y arrêter pour se reposer. Vous allez bientôt nous relâcher ? **demandais-je, impatience de sortir d'ici.

**-Vous allez être jugées et après on verra.**

**-Juger ? Mais pour quel crime ?** m'indignais-je.

**-Vous avez attaqué des agents de police en plein exercice de leurs fonctions.**

**-Putain !** jurais-je.

**-Surveillez votre langage, sale pirate !**

**-On risque quoi ?**

**-3 mois de maison de correction, **me dit-il.

**-Sérieux ? Je vais pas rester 3 mois sur votre île. Aussi sympathique quelle soit !**

**-Vous n'avez pas le choix de toute façon.**

Il tourna les talons et repartit comme il était venu.

_Je l'aime pas ce mec, il est pas net. Et puis 3 mois pour quelques malheureux coups d'une idiote ! C'est trop ! Justice à la con, oui !_

**-Gnnnnn...**

_Tiens l'idiote en question se réveille_.

Je lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Évidemment elle n'était pas d'accord et avait voulu péter ses chaînes. Manque de chance, ils avaient comprit qu'elle avait un fruit du démon et l'avait attaché avec du granit marin. Pour moi, mes mains étaient retenues dans mon dos par de simples liens mais impossible de récupérer mon pinceau dans ma poche de mon jean. On était bloqué. Seule solution, Asmar_. Mais bon, on peut attendre longtemps..._

_§§§_

Les heures passèrent et peu à peu le sommeille eut raison de moi. Ce fut un tintement métallique qui me réveilla en sursaut. La dragonne avait également rejoint le pays des rêves et ne semblait pas prête à le quitter. Elle était toujours avachie, la bouche ouverte mais cette fois elle était sur moi, comme une couverture.

Je tenta de me dégager.

_Merde elle pèse en fait !_

**-Non, c'est que t'as pas de force.**

_Tiens cette voix et ses répliques cinglantes, ça ne peut-être que mon chat bien aimé__**.**_

**-Asmar t'es venu ! J'y croyais pas !**

**-Bonjour la confiance ! Tiens voilà les clé. J'ai fait une petite diversion pour occupé les gardes. Ils en ont pour un moment !** sourit l'animal ailé, fier de lui.

**-Super mais là j'ai un autre problème et de poids !**

**-Rien à foutre ! Article 22, démerde toi comme tu peux !****

**-Géniale la solidarité ! **m'exclamais-je.

**-Je suis venu vous chercher alors faites pas chier !**

**-T'as manger du poète ou quoi ? Tu parles en faisant des rimes !**

**-Sérieusement, Aya c'est pas le moment !**

**-Tiens là aussi !**

**-Aya !**

**-Oh ça va, ça va...**

J'usai de toutes mes forces disponibles pour me défaire de l'emprise de la dragonne, toujours en train de pioncer.

Je me leva, Asmar m'aida à enlever mes liens et je m'occupa d'Akhésa qui finit par se réveiller.

On partit. L'animal de compagnie nous guida vers la sortie, _enfin essaya._

_§§§_

On tourna en rond pendant dix minutes pour se perdre trois fois. Je me mangea un mur une fois et fonça une fois contre Akhésa qui avait fait un arrêt brusque. Par deux fois on avait failli se faire attraper par les gardes et ce fut au bout de longues _très longues _minutes qu'on pu enfin sortir.

On se retrouva dans une petite ruelle sombre où on reprit notre souffle. _Bon on a plus nos sac et on est dans un lieu inconnu poursuivit par les soldats locaux. Super_.

La porte arrière d'une auberge, qui donnait dans notre ruelle, s'ouvrit. Asmar nous poussa, moi et la brune, derrière des poubelles. Une jeune fille sortit de l'auberge. Elle était jeune et maigre. Elle portait un tablier blanc sale et un panier en osier. _Sûrement une servante._

Elle parlait à quelqu'un resté dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je ne voyais qu'une silhouette à cause du contre-jour. Je n'entendais pas se qu'ils se disaient mais la conversation semblait animée.

La porte claqua brusquement. Je sursauta, perdant mon équilibre. Je chuta, entrainant dans ma suite mes complices. On s'écrasa lamentablement au sol. La jeune fille fut surprise et nous regardait d'un air ahuris. Je remarqua alors ses yeux noirs étaient colorés de rouge, comme si elle venait de pleurer.

Elle fit un pas en arrière.

**-Qui êtes vous ? **demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

**-Akhésa, enchantée. Elle s'est Aya et lui Asmar. Et toi tu t'appelle comment ?** dit la dragonne en se relevant.

**-...Na...Natty...**

**-Tu portes pas un nom à rallonge comme les autre gens d'ici ?** questionnais-je.

**-Non...je ne suis pas d'ici, je ne suis qu'une servante... D'où venez vous ?**

**-De très loin...c'est une longue histoire !** lui répondis-je en soupirant.

**-Vous ne seriez pas les étrangers que les soldats ont arrêté ce matin ?**

**-Si, c'est nous ! Aieuuhh ! Pourquoi tu me frappe ?!**

**-Akhésa ! Dis pas ça comme ça ! On va avoir d'autre ennuies, déjà qu'on ait pas censé être ici !** m'énervais-je.

**-Vous vous êtes échappé ?!** s'écria la servante.

_Le césar de la plus grosse boulette est attribuée à ... Aya !_

_Merde !_

**-Ne me faites pas de mal ! Je vous donnerais tout ce que vous voudrait !**

Elle se jeta, genoux contre terre, les mains jointes en train de nous supplier.

_Je rêve ?!_

**-T'inquiète, on ne te veux aucun mal ! **la rassurais-je.

**-On m'a dit que vous étiez de cruels pirates ! **expliqua la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux.

On se regarda quelques instants.

_Nous, cruels ?_

On explosa de rire. Elle releva les yeux dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

**-On est pirates, c'est vrai. Mais franchement, est-ce que l'on a l'air cruels ?**

Elle nous regarda à tour de rôle. Akhésa rigolait encore, Asmar restait aux aguets et moi je lui offrait un magnifique sourire.

**-Mais alors, pourquoi ils auraient dit cela ?** demanda-t-elle.

**-Ben, chais pas. Pour vous faire peur. Une façon de contrôler les foules.**

**-Vous me voulez quoi alors ?**

Je réfléchis, le chat me devança :

**-Comme on te l'a dit, on est en cavale. Il nous faut un lieu pour passer la nuit et trouver le moyen d'aller récupérer nos sac restés à l'intérieur de la forteresse. Tu pourrais nous aider ?**

**-Bien sûr, je travail au palais ! Mais en échange, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose, **commença-t-elle en tortillant ses doigts.

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**-Ben, voilà. Notre...**

Des bruits de sandales qui claquent contre les pavés la coupèrent. Quelqu'un approchait rapidement. Asmar s'envola, Akhésa se mit en position de combat, moi et la Natty, nous fîmes un pas en arrière. Du bout de la rue, en contre-jour, la personne s'écria :

**-Natty, qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ! Tu vas être en retard !**

_C'est qui lui ?_

* * *

MCG(Minute de Culture Générale) :

**"****Caius Crétinus Narcisse*":** l'île est inspirée de l'antiquité donc pour les noms j'ai repris la tria nomina. Chez les romains, les citoyens portaient trois noms : Un prénom (c'était pas très varié y en avait que quelques uns), le nom de la gense (nom de famille en gros) et le cognomen (surnom). Je détaillerais plus leur noms dans la fiche perso qui sera le chapitre bonus de l'arc.

**"Article 22, démerde toi comme tu peux !**":** réplique tirée d'un de mes profs qui la répétait souvent.

* * *

Hey !

Le chapitre vous a plu ? A vos claviers !


	18. Chapter 18: Le prince

_"Je peux tout créer, je n'ai pour seule limite que mon imagination. "_

_Elle est faible mais détient un pouvoir extraordinaire. Elle a un but et est déterminée à l'atteindre. Bienvenue dans l'univers de Paprika D. Aya._

Bonjour, bonjour,

One Piece n'est pas _encore_ à moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le pinceau**

**Chapitre 18 : Le prince**

§§§

**-Il y a bien longtemps, notre île vivait paisiblement. Elle était gouvernée par un bon roi, aimé de son peuple. Il n'était pas parfait mais il faisait de son mieux pour que son peuple vive heureux. C'était le roi Caius Caesus Claudius. Il y a trois ans de cela, il est mort. La tradition veut que ce soit son fils, le prince, qui lui succède. C'est à dire Lucius Caesus Britaniccus. Mais là, ce fut son frère qui monta sur le trône. Marius Caesus Néron. Pour cela, il s'était marié à la reine, la femme du défunt roi. Mais cet homme est mauvais, il ne s'intéresse qu'au pouvoir. Il a augmenté les taxes, censura le journal de l'île, recruta plus de soldats pour agrandir son armée. Notre île a toujours été indépendante du gouvernement mondial et des empereurs. Il envisage d'attaquer des territoires appartenant à ces deux grandes puissances pour agrandir son propre territoire. Personne ne peut s'opposer à lui, il fait enfermer ou tuer tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de son chemin.**

**-Et le prince ?** demandais-je.

**-Depuis la mort de son père, nous n'avons aucunes nouvelles. Les rumeurs disent qu'il est devenu à moitié fou. Mais moi je n'y crois pas. Je travaille au palais et je sais tout ce qu'il s'y passe. Mais personne ne veut m'écouter car je ne suis pas native de l'île. Ils n'ont pas confiance dans les étrangers même pour ceux qui ont grandi ici comme moi et Cicéron.**

**-Et la reine ?** tenta Asmar.

**-Je suis une de ses servantes. Elle ne voit rien et ne veut pas entendre raison. Pour elle, tout va bien. Elle ferme les yeux sur les problèmes et fait entièrement confiance à son nouveau mari.**

**-Natty, ça ne sert à rien de leur raconter tout ça. Elles s'en fichent. Une fois qu'elles auront récupérer leurs affaires, elles partiront,** intervint Cicéron.

**-Vous allez nous aider, n'est-ce pas ?** supplia la jeune fille.

**-Bien sûr !** répondit Akhésa.

**-Tu vois ! Tu es de mauvaise foi !**

**-Pff, de toutes façons ça sert à rien ! On peut rien faire ! Il n'y a rien à faire !** râla le jeune homme.

**-NON ! On peut changer les choses ! Vous pouvez faire quelque chose !**

**-On veut bien, mais quoi ? On est quatre, cinq en comptant Asmar. On fait clairement pas le poids !** expliquais-je, pas convaincue.

Des larmes commencèrent à glisser le long des joues de Natty, finissant leur course sur le sol terreux de la ruelle. Dans le ciel, le soleil déclinait peu à peu. Bientôt, il disparaitrait au-delà de l'océan. Nous étions encore dans la petite ruelle où Cicéron nous avait rejoint.

_Vous vous souvenez, les bruits de pas ? Ben c'était lui !_

C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaines d'années. Il était blond avec de magnifiques yeux bleu océan. Sa peau blanche écarlate créait un profond contraste avec celle basanée de Natty. Il était assez grand et mince, vêtu d'une toge marronnasse et d'une paire de sandales usées.

Il était serviteur au palais, comme Natty qui d'ailleurs pleurait de plus en plus. Cicéron la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la consoler, en vain.

_Bien sûr que je voulais les aider mais que faire ? Faut être réaliste, on est pas à la hauteur... Mais on va pas non plus partir et les laisser comme ça ! Si on les aide pas, ils nous aideront pas à retrouver nos sacs ! Bon, réfléchissons pour une fois... La clé de la victoire, c'est le prince. On va le trouver et après ils se débrouilleront !_

**-On va trouver le prince !** hurlais-je avec détermination en prenant une pose d'un héro conquérant sûr de lui.

**-HEIN ?!**

**-OUAIIIS !**

Akhésa bondit de joie et les 3 autres me regardèrent incrédules. Mon chat lâche finalement :

**-T'es sérieuse ? Et tu sais où il est au moins ?**

**-Non, mais on y arrivera !**

**-Vou...vous allez vraiment nous aider ?** pleurnicha la servante.

**-Ouaip !**

**-Vous êtes totalement folles ! Vous avez conscience que vous allez vous attaquer un roi qui a sous ses ordres une puissante armée et à ses pieds tout un pays ?** s'exaspéra le blond.

**-Oui et c'est par pour ça qu'il faut se laisser marcher dessus ! Du courage, de l'espoir et des convictions en béton, c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour soulever des montagnes ! **annonça fièrement notre brune.

_Alors là, elle m'épate ! La dragonne est un peu conne mais là... Ne jamais la sous estimer, elle est capable du pire comme du meilleur !  
_

**-Bon, imaginons que ce soit possible. Vous avez un plan ?** reprit le mec.

**-On sauve votre prince, il fait dégager son oncle et après on fête tout ça autour d'un banquet !**

_Ça c'est du plan ! Bravo Akhésa ! Elle pense qu'à bouffer, sérieux !_

**-Vous êtes folles ! Totalement folles !**

**-Non, on est pirates ! On pourra compter sur toi ?** dis-je, les mains sur les hanches.

**-Pff, j'espère que ça marchera.**

**-Ouiii ! C'est formidable !**

**-Doucement Natty, c'est pas encore gagné.**

On forma un cercle plus resserré pour échafauder notre plan en toutes discrétions, ... en omettant la présence d'un chat avec des ailes qui parle, de deux serviteurs qui ne devraient pas être là et de la fameuse discrétion de ma chère brune.

§§§

Il est 6h30, nous sommes le lendemain matin. _C'est maintenant que débute notre plan !_

Je me promenais dans les rues encore déserte de la ville de pierre. Je portais une robe blanche moulant mes formes quasi inexistantes. Mes cheveux étaient ornés d'une magnifique broche doré avec une fleur de lys en ivoire blanc et or dessus. Je portais de simples sandales aux pieds.

J'avais été assez réticente à enfiler cette robe, bien qu'elle soit vraiment belle. Blanche, brodée de fil d'or. Mais le décolleté plongeant et l'ouverture en bas qui laisse voir ma jambe ne me plaisaient pas vraiment.

Natty disait que comme ça je ressemblais à une déesse. Asmar avait même ajouté que _ça changé _par rapport à d'habitude. Étrangement j'avais cru entendre une pointe de moquerie dans sa voix. Enfin bon, pour moi cette robe me faisait plutôt ressembler à une prostituée.

_Je n'ai rien contre les prostituées, chacun fait ce qu'il veut mais moi, je n'en suis pas une et le devenir n'est pas dans mes projets._

Donc je marchais calmement dans les rues vides. Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez et illuminait les rues étroites. Pas un nuages dans le ciel bleu orangé. Les rayons de l'astre réchauffaient peu à peu ma peau avec une douce chaleur. Une légère brise marine fit virevolter quelques unes de mes mèches. Le temps semblait arrêté.

Dommage, le moment n'était pas à la rêverie. Il fallait agir. Je remonta d'un pas décidé la rue principale où les commerçants ouvraient un à un leur boutique. La forme imposante du palais de pierre se dessinait juste devant moi. Je suivis les conseils de Natty et tourna à droite. Je longea le gigantesque rempart qui entourait le palais.

Même en faisant de mon mieux, je me perdis mais pus quand même arriver au point convenue dans les délais.

J'étais devant une porte derrière le château. C'était une petite porte en bois abimé réservée aux serviteurs. Un garde surveillait les aller-retours des commis qui s'affairaient à préparer les repas. Ils déchargeaient un charriot. Je me glissa dans la carriole.

Une fois dedans, je fis discrètement sauter la serrure d'une des caisses_. Des pommes, bonne pioche ! _Je me contorsionna pour rentrer dans la caisse et referma du mieux possible l'ouverture.

§§§

_Quel bande d'idiots ! Ils n'y ont vu que du feu !_

Je me faufila en dehors du cageot de pommes. J'étais dans une réserve. Me dissimulant derrière d'autres caisses, je finis par quitter la pièce. Arrivée dans la cuisine, je frôla le mur jusqu'à rejoindre l'escalier de service, les commis étant trop occupés pour faire attention à moi.

Je déambula dans les somptueux couloirs richement décorés. Je croisa quelques gardes et des servantes, mais personne ne remarque quoi que se soit ; me prenant pour une danseuse (_si j'ai bien comprit se que Natty m'avait expliquer, la tenue que je porte est réservée aux danseuses_).

Je me dirigea vers les appartements de la reine. Au détour d'un couloir, je pus retrouver Natty. Ensemble on partit vers la plus haute tour, la suite princière. Cicéron s'était arrangé pour se retrouver là également. Asmar surveillait les mouvements des gardes et Akhésa était près des remparts extérieur pour faire diversion en cas de problème. Heureusement le palais n'était pas équipé d'escagot-surveillance.

On arriva enfin devant les appartements du prince qui étaient évidement gardés. Je me glissa agilement au-dessus du garde et dessina une grosse massue.

**#BONG#**

Un coup de massue et le problème du garde n'était plus !

Donc en lui piquant les clés, on ouvrit la porte. Cicéron resta surveiller que le garde ne se réveille pas et moi et Natty pénétrâmes dans la chambre.

Ma-gni-fi-que ! C'était à couper le souffle ! Tous les murs étaient peints et de quelle façon ! La pièce était somptueusement décorée. La lumière inondait chaque recoins. La vue sur l'océan était juste génial. Un endroit de rêve !

Au plafond un majestueux lustre d'or et de cristal trônait. Un lit immense à baldaquin bordeaux complait un décor de château digne de Louis XIV. Un bureau remarquablement sculpté, une imposante armoire dorée à la feuille d'or, des fauteuils matelassés de la couleur du lit, avec quelques touches de l'antiquité comme des statues ou des colonnes, bref une chambre digne d'un roi !

**-Qui êtes vous ? Que faites vous ici ?**

On se retourna vivement pour voir un charmant jeune homme d'une quinzaines d'années, brun aux yeux verts, un air sérieux peint sur son visage. _Beau gosse le prince !_

**-Votre altesse**, dit en s'inclinant respectueusement Natty, **nous voulions prendre de vos nouvelles, savoir si tout aller bien, si...**

**-Si tout va bien ? Mon oncle m'enferme dans cette tour et il m'envoie des serviteurs pour me demander si tout va bien ! **s'emportant le jeune prince.

**-Vous n'êtes pas ici de votre plein grès et vous semblez avoir toute votre tête**, conclus-je.

**-Parce qu'en plus vous pensez que je suis fou ? C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi l'être mais non je suis en parfaite santé, merci à mon oncle de s'en préoccuper**, ironisa-t-il.

**-C'est pas le roi qui nous envoie, on vient vous sortir d'ici,** expliquais-je.

**-Vous plaisantez ?**

**-Non votre altesse. Votre oncle a mis en place une dictature, le peuple est oppressé, vous seul pouvait changer les choses !**

**-Et ma mère ?** questionna-t-il.

**-Elle ne dit rien, elle ferme les yeux sur tout se qui se passe depuis son mariage avec votre oncle.**

**-Impossible...**

**-Et pourtant. Bon, on va pas y passer la journée. Allez, on se casse !** les pressais-je.

**-Où allons nous ?**

**-Dans un endroit sûr où on pourra mettre au point un plan pour renverser votre oncle,** dit la servante.

**-Ouais mais d'abord on passe récupérer nos sacs ! J'ai pas fait ça pour rien !** rappelais-je.

**-Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, vous,** affirma le brun.

**-En est fait, je suis de passage avec mes amis.**

**-Vous êtes pirates ?**

**-En quelque sortes, oui. Allons, assez de blabla faut se bouger !** insistais-je.

On sortit en courant, récupérant Cicéron, nos sacs et Asmar. On franchit sans mal la muraille extérieur. Discrètement on monta à l'étage d'une vieille bâtisse de pierre, notre planque.

L'endroit était des plus simple, une grande pièce centrale était composée d'une table ronde avec des chaises, d'un buffet poussiéreux, d'une grande bibliothèque en surcharge où s'en tassaient bouquins en tout genre, le tout baignant dans une lumière tamisait du fait que les volets soit fermés. On s'assit tous autour de la table. Akhésa nous rejoignit rapidement et la discutions commença.

§§§

On parla longtemps, très longtemps, _trop longtemps_. Dehors le soleil se couchait déjà alors qu'on avait passé notre journée enfermés dans cette pièce poussiéreuse dans la pénombre. _Super !_

Bref, on avait mis les choses au clair et avait établit un plan qui tenait à peu près la route. Malgré mon refus de participer, j'avais quand même été entrainé dans cette magouille foireuse.

On commençait tous a fatigué, sauf évidement Akhésa qui pétait la forme comme toujours. _Elle doit être hyperactive, c'est pas possible autrement ! _On se préparait à aller se coucher. Un problème de place évident se posa. On se répartit donc :

Cicéron prêta son lit (_oui c'était chez lui, la planque_) au prince. Natty partit dormir dans les quartiers des servantes au palais. Akhésa se transforma en dragonne et s'endormit à même le sol, avec moi calée contre son ventre et Asmar sur les genoux. Cicéron dormit sur une chaise.

§§§

Un faible rayon de soleil matinal éblouit mes pauvres petits yeux endormis. Dans un long gémissement, je m'étira de toute ma _petite_ longueur. Mon dos était engourdit d'avoir dormir sur le sol de pierre froid, mais bon j'allais faire avec.

Aujourd'hui nous allions faire un coup d'état. Nous, un prince tout juste sortit de l'adolescence, une jeune servante pleurnicharde, un gringalet pessimiste, une gamine mi-femme mi-dragon, un chat ailé qui parle et moi, une jeune fille légèrement froussarde.

_Moi je vous le dit, on est mal barré..._

* * *

Hey !

Votre avis sur le chapitre ?

Review ! ;)


	19. Chapter 19: Le coup d'état pour les nuls

_"Je peux tout créer, je n'ai pour seule limite que mon imagination. "_

_Elle est faible mais détient un pouvoir extraordinaire. Elle a un but et est déterminée à l'atteindre. Bienvenue dans l'univers de Paprika D. Aya._

Voilà le chapitre 19.

On approche de la fin de l'arc 1.

Le chapitre bonus est en pleine préparation. Ce sera une fiche des perso de l'arc.

One Piece étant évidemment à Oda.

* * *

**Le pinceau**

**Chapitre 19 : Le coup d'état pour les nuls**

§§§

_Sérieusement, quelqu'un devrait écrire un bouquin pour savoir comment ça se fait un coup d'état parce que nous on patauge là. Même avec la meilleur volonté au monde (ce n'est pas mon cas) on y arriverait pas ! Non je ne suis pas pessimiste !_

_"Le futur appartient à ceux qui croient en la beauté de leurs rêves"_

_Je sais plus qui a dit ça, mais c'est pas moi ! Que j'aimerais que cette phrase soit vrai..._

Après un petit incident, le prince avait obtenue de son oncle un duel d'épée. _C'était quoi l'incident ? bah disons que..._

§§§

Explications :

Je marchais en mode ninja dans les majestueux couloirs du palais. Ma mission était simple, repérer combien de gardes tournés autour du roi_. Simple, oui mais j'ai quand même réussi à merder..._

Tous mes sens en éveilles, j'avançais prudemment dans le couloir qui menait à la salle du trône. Je serrais mon pinceau fort contre ma petite poitrine.

Lorsqu'une main m'agrippa l'épaule. Je poussa un cri strident, me retournant et créant , sans le vouloir, une vague d'énergie_. Vous comprendrez que tout ceci n'est pas d'une très grande discrétion..._

Enfin, bref, toujours est-il que le résultat était là et que mon "agresseur" se retrouva la tête encastrée dans le mur. _Mais quand je dis encastrée, c'est que si t'enlève la tête après dans le mur t'as un jolie moulage._

Dans ce cas présent c'était une pauvre serveuse qui avait eu le malchance de me confondre avec une autre et qui avait eu la joie de finir en porte manteau. De mes lèvres s'échappa un petit "Oups" et des pas se firent entendre. Avec mon immense courage, je me prépara à filer à l'anglaise avant de me faire chopper par des gardes.

Donc j'entamai un mouvement de recul judicieux. Dans un magistrale mouvement de cheveux, je me retourna et passa les vitesses pour démarrer une course effrénée. Sauf qu'un bloc se posa. _Oui, un bloc. Un bloc de pierre, plus précisément et qu'on appelle familièrement, un mur._

Je pris donc "contact" avec ce mur et m'écroulai au sol, totalement sonnée, d'une manière des plus pitoyable.

§§§

Ma tête se remettant doucement de ces émotions fortes, je pus discerner un mec en toge rougeâtre. Il venait vers moi.

_Mais attends, c'est l'autre Crétin de Narcisse de je sais plus quoi qui nous a aimablement rendu visite en taule !_

_J'ai trouvé le crétin de toutou, manque plus que le maître. Tiens d'ailleurs c'est qui l'autre abruti derrière ?_

**-Change de ton quand tu t'adresse à sa sérénissime majesté, sale pirate !** me dit le "crétin de toutou" en question.

**-Oye, j'ai parlé à haute voix, merde. Ouille ma tête ! Ils sont durs vos murs. Vous devriez les faire en bois, ça fait moins mal !**

**-Silence ! Qui es-tu pour me parler ainsi ?** me toisa "l'autre abruti" qui était derrière.

**-Alors vous savez quoi ? Je vais vous en apprendre une bonne ! Mais moi je suis ... moi !**

_Merde, ils ont pas l'air de rigoler ces deux là..._

**-Insolente ! Tu sera décapitée pour cet affront ! Qu'on l'en mène,** fit l'abruti avec un gracieux mouvement de main.

_Oh oh c'est pas bon du tout ça ! Help !_

**-Altesse ! Son pinceau est étrange. Vous permettez que je l'interroge avant ?** intervint le mec drapé en rouge.

**-Va. Mais dépêche toi, je n'aime pas avoir ce genre de vermines dans mon palais.**

**-A tes ordres, majesté. Que la gloire et la puissance soit avec toi, ave.**

Le "roi" se retourna vivement en faisant voler sa cape. La tête haute, le buste bombé, il avança dignement vers ses appartements.

Il serait vraiment majestueux si ce ventre bedonnant, ses poignées d'amours, ce visage bouffi, cette calvitie précoce et ses jambes qui ressemblent plus à des boudins qu'autre chose ne venaient casser le tableau.

_Il doit pas faire de jogging tous les matins. Je me demande d'ailleurs si il arrive encore à courir... non, il doit faire des roulés-boulés plutôt. Ouais, comme un tonneau. En pente, ça doit être marrant à voir !_

_L'autre besace se retourne vers moi. Mon dieu que j'ai envie de lui tirer ses foutu joues pendantes. C'est dégueulasse ! En plus, il doit baver ! Beurk !_

Je grimaça à cette pensée. Deux gardes empoignèrent mes épaules et commencèrent à me trainer à la suite du bulldog. Ils étaient tellement grands que mes pieds ne touchaient pas terre. Je les remuais pitoyablement essayant en vain de me libérer.

§§§

_(__NDA:__ à lire en écoutant __Parle-moi__ de Nâdiya)_

Après avoir déambulé longtemps dans ces fichus couloirs, les deux gardes finirent par me lâchaient et je m'écrasa de nouveau par terre, la tête en bas, les fesses en l'air. Le crétin s'assit dans son fauteuil me lançant un regard dédaigneux rempli d'un mépris profond arrosé d'un zeste de supériorité._ Un cocktail explosif !_

**-Ce pinceau est-il magique ?**

_Hey ! mon gros si tu crois que je vais répondre !_

Je commençai à me dandiner au sol. Entamant une petite danse. Les gardes étaient de chacun de mes côtés et restaient de marbre. Par contre, le joufflue bouillonnait déjà intérieurement.

**-Réponds ! D'où vient ce pinceau ? Quels sont ces pouvoirs ?**

Il s'énervait clairement. Ce levant et frappant le bureau de ses poings serrés.

_Aucune patience ce mec !_

**-Réponds !**

Il avait viré au rouge comme sa toge et gueulait à s'en déchirer la gorge. Et moi je continuais à me déhancher légèrement toujours assise au sol entourée de deux gardes qui commençaient à se demander ce qu'ils foutaient là.

**-Parle je te dis !**

_Tiens ça me rappelle une chanson_. Je commençai à fredonner l'air de cette musique. Les deux gardes me regardèrent, un peu perdu.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle marmonne ? **questionna le narcissique qui avait retrouvé un semblant de calme.

**-Je ...je crois qu'elle chante... **tenta d'expliquer l'un des gardes.

**-Quoi ? Mais ... Plus fort !**

_Ah il veut que je chante plus fort ! Pas de problème ! Mais je sens qu'il va être déçu ..._

Je continua ma chanson, plus fort :

**Parle-moi de tes guerres**

**Parle-moi de tes droits**

**Parle-moi de ce père**

**Qui te bat tant de fois**

**Parle-moi de tes peurs**

**Parle-moi je te crois**

**Parle-moi de ton cœur  
**

**Qui se meurt au combat**

Je chantais à tue tête en mouvant gracieusement mon corps au rythme de la chanson et en claquant des doigts. Alors là, les deux gardes étaient largués. Ils me regardaient éberlués. Et que dire du conseiller, on aurait dit que de la fumée allée s'échappait de ses oreilles tellement il fulminait.

**-Suffit ! Emmenez-la à l'échafaud et donner moi ce pinceau !**

_Merde... Bon assez jouer, il faut se barrer maintenant et vite !_

**#BLING#**

Toutes les fenêtres du bureau venaient d'exploser dans un p**** de fracas à vous défoncer les oreilles. C'est ainsi que la dragonne fit son entrée fracassante sous sa forme transformée.

Les gardes se planquèrent sous le bureau et le crétin partit en courant. _Trouillards !_

**-Tu sais pour entrer dans une pièce on a créé un truc qui s'appelle des portes !**

**-Ouais mais c'est plus drôle comme ça !**

Je me releva et elle reprit sa forme humaine. On allait partir d'ici par les couloirs quand une armée de soldats pénétra dans le salle.

Prise de court, je m'arma de mon pinceau et Akhésa en position de combat, en demi-dragon.

**-Halte, donner nous ce pinceau et vous aurez la vie sauve !** ordonna le roi.

**-Il est à moi et vous pouvez toujours courir pour l'avoir !**

**-Tant pis pour vous ! Gardes saisissez vous d'elles !** cria le crétin toujours couleur écrevisse.

Ils se jetèrent sur nous, lance en avant. _A l'aide !_

**-Attendez !**

Le prince apparut suivit d'Asmar et de Cicéron.

**-Vous ici ?!** s'indigna sa "majesté".

**-Mon oncle, je vous propose un duel. Si je gagnes, je reprends la gouvernance du royaume, si je perds vous restez roi et nous serons vos serviteurs. Vous aurez également ce pinceau.**

**-Eh mais ...**

Asmar m'empêcha de continuer. _Mais c'est moi pinceau ! D'où il décide de le mettre en jeu ?! J'ai rien avoir moi avec leur histoires de famille !_

**-J'accepte. Ce sera un duel de fleuret* au couché du soleil dans la cour du palais. On attendant vous serez tous obligé de rester dans les appartements du prince.**

**-ça me va.**

Ils se serrèrent la main et partirent chacun de leur côté. Nous on suivi le prince jusqu'à sa tour où les gardes nous enfermèrent à double tour.

**-Et si tu perds, je veux pas que mon pinceau tombe entre ses mains !**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas le prince est un excellent escrimeur. Jamais son oncle ne pourra le battre ! **expliqua le blond.

**-T'es bien sûr de toi !** dis-je.

**-J'ai confiance en notre futur roi.**

Je resta quand même vachement dubitative pour ma part.

§§§

Retour au présent :

L'heure du combat approchait à grand pars. Le prince s'était habillé en conséquence. Mon chat et Cicéron finissaient leur interminable partie d'échec. Mon amie ronflait joyeusement, avachie sur le canapé. Et moi je me faisait grave chier. _Regarder une partie d'échec quand t'y connais rien et ça pendant trois heures de suite, y a de quoi en avoir plus qu'assez. Dommage que Natty soit resté avec la reine..._

Des gardes ouvrirent violemment la porte réveillant en sursaut la brune.

**-C'est l'heure.**

Le prince s'avança et on le suivit.

§§§

Après avoir descendu les interminables escaliers de la tour, on arriva dans la cour de la forteresse. Elle était spacieuse, entièrement pavée sauf autour de quatre grands oliviers situés aux quatre coins d'un carré parfaitement tracé. Des soldats l'encerclaient de toute part. Sur l'un des côtés, deux majestueux fauteuils rouges étaient installés avec entre eux une petite table basse en marbre rose. Sur l'un d'eux, une dame d'une quarantaine d'année était assise.

Elle était très grande, brune avec quelques mèches grises et aux yeux noirs. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de soie blanche légèrement transparente et brodée de fil d'or et d'argent. A ses poignets, deux imposant bracelet d'or et à son cou un torque d'or également, le tout valant sûrement une petite fortune.

Elle était entourée de quatre femmes toutes différentes. L'une semblait âgée, elle était toute courbée mais avait un regard encore vif. Une autre devait avoir l'âge de celle assise sur le trône, elle était aussi très grande mais était blonde aux yeux bleus. Une autre qui devait être un petit peu plus jeune avait les cheveux noirs coiffés dans un carré parfait et était magnifiquement maquillée, façon égyptienne. La dernière, la plus jeune, n'était autre que Natty mais cette fois bien peignée et habillée d'une belle robe blanche.

Cette femme assise devait être la reine.

Le roi arriva avec sur ses talons Narcisse qui avait repris une couleur plus naturelle.

Le neveux et l'oncle se placèrent face à face. Un garde amena deux fleurets. Chacun en prit un. Ils se saluèrent et le duel commença.

§§§

_(NDA: à lire en écoutant Changement d'ambiance de Sexion d'assaut)_

Natty poussa un petit cris. Le prince avait faillit être touché.

_Un truc me chiffonne, les deux armes n'ont pas la même pointe._

**-A le tricheur !**

Cicéron qui était assis à côté de moi continua :

**-Le roi ne respecte pas les règles, il n'a pas de mouche** au bout de son fleuret. En plus elle ne semble pas normal.**

**-Comme si elle était enduite d'un produit**, complétais-je.

A force de voir Zoro se faire amputer, j'ai appris deux ou trois trucs sur les armes. Ça me rappela une fois où un des singes utilisait une épée qui brillait comme ça. Il avait touché le bretteur avec et ...

**-Elle est empoisonnée !** lâchais-je.

... et il l'avait empoisonné.

**-Le traitre !**

Les coups s'enchainaient tantôt parés tantôt esquivés. Aucun point n'avait été marqué.

**-Il se défend bien. Il a de bons appuis, c'est déjà ça.**

**-Tu t'y connais en escrime ? **me demande le blond, surpris.

**-Un peu, j'ai vu pas mal de combats.**

**-...**

Un silence suivit mes paroles, entre coupé des tintements des lames qui s'entre choquent. L'oncle avait pris une jolie teinte coquelicot et sué à grosses gouttes, le souffle court. Alors que son neveu semblait avoir encore de la réserve.

Enfin, le prince marqua un point. Une touche à l'épaule. Ils échangèrent les armes et de côté comme le veut la règle (d'après ce que m'a dit Cicéron).

Le prince se retrouva donc avec la lame empoisonnée.

Une feinte. Coup à gauche. Esquive. Se redresse. Pare. Se fend***. Rate. Pare. Fait tournoyer sa lame. Coup à droite. Paré. Esquive...etc

§§§

_(même musique)  
_

Un hurlement résonna entre les murs de la cour. Le prince avait de nouveau fait mouche mais avec l'épée traite. Il l'avait touché en plein dans la poitrine.

L'ancien roi saignait et avait perdu connaissance.

**-Un médecin vite !**

Un homme aux cheveux gris accourra. Le jeune prince regardait horrifié son arme. Comment n'avait-il pas pu remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas de mouche !

**-Mon dieu ! C'est horrible ! **la reine était en pleure au chevet de son second mari.

**-C'est trop tard, il est mort, **annonça le médecin.

**-Mort ? Mais je l'ai juste touché de la pointe !** s'écria le jeune homme.

**-Il a été empoisonné.**

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée présente, chacun y allait de son petit commentaire. Le prince lui était totalement abasourdit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son fleuret.

L'ambiance avait totalement changé. D'un suspense à couper le souffle, elle était devenue d'un froid glaçant.

Le conseiller avait une expression livide. Un silence religieux retomba.

**-Le roi est mort. Vive le roi !******

Un garde venait de hurler depuis les balcons et bientôt tous les soldats reprirent la phrase comme un seul homme.

§§§

_(NDA: à lire en écoutant Tout le bonheur du monde de Sinsemilia)_

L'enterrement du roi Néron fut rapide sans trop de cérémonie. Par contre, le couronnement de Britaniccus fut fastueux et magnifique. On y assista car il eut lieu dès le lendemain.

Le jeune roi fut acclamé par la foule. Sa mère reconnut son erreur et lui demanda pardon. Narcisse fut exilé dans sa villa à l'autre bout de l'île. Cicéron fut nommé comme nouveau conseillé. Natty devenue gouvernante du palais (chef des serviteurs en gros).

Bref une happy end à mourir de tendresse et de bonheur. Akhésa était ravie du banquet qui suivit le couronnement mais l'ambiance devint rapidement du style _je vois la vie en rose_ ce qui l'ennuya profondément.

Je trouvais également que ça tournait un peu trop vers le guimauve donc on se décida à partir après deux jours de fêtes sans interruption.

On dit au revoir à nos amis et on décolla illico presto avant d'être contaminé par ce bonheur débordant de béatitude.

Hélas, il avait quand même réussit à m'atteindre, je commençai à chantonner :

**On vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde**

**Et que quelqu'un vous tende la main**

**Que votre chemin évite les bombes**

**Qu'il mène vers de calmes jardins**

**On vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde**

**Pour aujourd'hui, comme pour demain**

**Que votre soleil éclaircisse l'ombre**

**Qu'il brille d'amour au quotidien**

Tout ça en volant en direction de mon île !

* * *

MCG (Minute de Culture Générale) :

**fleuret***: en escrime, il existe trois types d'armes : le fleuret, l'épée et le sabre.

**mouche**: **bout en plastique _(rouge_) qui protège la pointe de l'arme.

**se fend***:** en escrime, lorsqu'on attaque, on se fend. C'est à dire, on pousse sur ses appuis et on s'étire pour aller toucher son adversaire.

**"Le roi est mort. Vive le roi !****":** en France, à l'époque de la monarchie absolue, lorsque le roi mourait, on disait cette phrase annonçant sa mort et le couronnement du dauphin (le 1e fils du roi).

Pour la trame de l'histoire de l'île, je me suis inspiré d'Hamlet de Shakespeare. Les noms et le décor est lui tiré de Britaniccus de Racine.

_Le saviez-vous ? :_ le roi lion est inspiré d'Hamlet.

* * *

Hey !

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! ;)


	20. Chapter 20: Kioshi, terminus !

_"Je peux tout créer, je n'ai pour seule limite que mon imagination. "_

_Elle est faible mais détient un pouvoir extraordinaire. Elle a un but et est déterminée à l'atteindre. Bienvenue dans l'univers de Paprika D. Aya._

Voici le dernier chapitre de l'Arc.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Le chapitre bonus est en cours de fabrication.

Heureusement (_ou malheureusement_) pour vous, ce n'est pas la fin de ma fic,_ loin delà_.

Oda, One Piece est à toi. _Dommage pour moi TT_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le pinceau**

**Chapitre 20 : Kioshi, terminus tout le monde descend !  
**

§§§

On voyagea toute la nuit et ce ne fut que au petit matin que l'on toucha terre. On y était arrivé, sur mon île. On atterrit près de la cité principale, Atlanta. Rien n'avait changé et pourtant tout semblait différent !

Je m'éclipsa discrètement, laissant Akhésa et Asmar visiter la ville. Moi, je partis en direction de la forêt.

§§§

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Le vent balayait mes longues mèches violettes. Le bleu de l'océan se reflétait dans mes yeux azurs. Je pris une grande bouffée de cet air vivifiant, chargé d'iode et d'une si grande pureté. Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler cette mer si calme. Derrière moi la forêt se mouvait au grès du vent. A quelques mètres sous mes pieds, les vagues venaient mourir contre la paroi abrupte de la falaise.

J'adorais être ici. Je m'y sentais si bien. Je respira une dernière fois l'air marin et m'engouffra dans les terres.

Les feuilles craquaient sous mes pieds. La forêt s'était parée de son manteau d'automne. Les arbres formaient un magnifique panel de couleurs; rouge, brun, orange ...

Je décida de faire un détour avant de rentrer au village. J'allai vers la montagne qui dominait l'île de toute sa hauteur. Je grimpa la paroi familière et me dirigea vers les temples. Certains habitants les appelaient aussi folies, car ils ne servaient à rien. C'étaient des bâtiments de pierre avec des ouvertures partout. Toutes ces "fenêtres" étaient rondes. Tous les murs étaient sculptés. Parfois on pouvait y lire des inscriptions dans une langue oubliée. Ils tombaient en ruine. Les villageois évitaient de s'en approcher. Ils disaient que les inscriptions étaient maudites mais personne ne savait les lire. Enfin presque personne.

Un vieil ermite vivait dans ces ruines. Il n'était pas d'ici. Il était venu de la mer il y a des années, avant ma naissance. Lui savait les lire et souvent j'allais le voir. Il savait beaucoup de choses. Les habitants du village le prenaient pour un fou. Mais cet homme était un savant !

J'arrivai au niveau des drôles de bâtiment et emprunta les escaliers qui menaient à la terrasse d'un étage.

Ces étranges bâtisses ressemblaient presque à des maisons d'un autre temps. L'ermite m'avait dit que c'étaient des temples où les habitants de l'île venaient prier. Afin, pendant le "siècle oublier", vu les inscriptions.

Il était là, comme d'habitude, assis en tailleur face au soleil. Sa peau décharnée couverte du même vêtement, un vieux bermuda. Il méditait mais je savais qu'il savait que j'étais là, _il le sait toujours_. Il était capable de sentir la présence de tous les êtres qui vivaient sur l'île. Le haki, il appelait ça. Il m'avait promis de me l'enseigner.

Cet homme était comme un père pour moi. Je ne connaissais rien de lui, même pas son nom, mais lui il savait tout de moi juste en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, j'ai toujours vécu ici avec ma mère dans une maisonnette dans le village du nord de l'île, Atlantis. Ma mère cultivait et vendait des herbes médicinales. Une sorte de médecin.

Elle était grande, blonde aux yeux bleu-vert comme moi. On l'appelait Sarabi Diane. Moi je portais le nom de mon père, Paprika D. Maman disait que je devais être fière de porter ce nom, je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi. Le vieux disait que c'était à cause du D dans mon nom et que je comprendrais quand je serais plus grande. _Là j'ai 12 ans, et il veut toujours pas m'expliquer !_

Revenons au moment présent, je m'assis à côté de lui en attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Il ne me fit pas attendre longtemps.

**-Tu as eu 12 ans aujourd'hui ?**

**-Oui, je suis une grande !**

**-Hm hm hm, pas tout à fait. Mais je vais te donner quelque chose...**

**-C'est quoi !**

**-Tiens, ouvre.**

Il me tendit un petit paquet fin et très long. Curieuse, je débarrassa rapidement l'objet du tissu dans lequel il était emballé. Je fus surprise d'y trouvé, un pinceau ?!

**-Mon cadeaux ne te plait pas ?** demanda le vieil homme.

**-Si, si mais je ne pensais pas du tout à ce genre de cadeau...**

**-Tu es déçue ?**

**-Un peu...** murmurais-je.

**-Si tu veux ne jamais être déçue, tu ne dois jamais rien attendre des autres.**

**-Oui...**

**-Ben, essaye le donc !** insista-il.

**-J'ai pas d'encre.**

**-Essaye quand même !**

Dubitative je commença à tracer des lignes imaginaires au sol qui, oh miracle, ce dessinèrent sur le sol de pierre.

**-Wahou !**

**-Toujours déçue ?**

**-Moins !** m'exclamais-je en souriant.

**-Il ne faut pas juger que de par les apparences, elles sont souvent trompeuses !**

**-Oui...**

**-Aller, amuse-toi !**

Je m'installa mieux et dessina minutieusement un chat avec des ailes. J'adorais dessiner. Maman disait que j'avais un don. Peut-être.

Peu à peu le dessin prenait forme, une tête avec des oreilles pointues, une silhouette affinée, une queue souple et deux grandes ailes avec des plumes.

Dans les contes traditionnels de l'île, les chats ailés étaient les messagers des dieux. Alors si j'en dessinais un sur un temple, ça passerait inaperçu. Sauf que je n'ai pas prévu qu'une fois le dessin terminé, une vive lumière l'illumine.

**-Bonjour.**

_Mon dessin avait parler, je ne rêve pas ?_

**-Par là, tu veux dire que tu nous souhaite la bonne journée ou que c'est une bonne journée ? A moins que tu veuille dire que comme tu passes une bonne journée, elle est forcement bonne pour nous aussi ? **répondit l'ermite.

_Vous comprenez pourquoi je dis jamais "Bonjour" au vieux..._

**-T'as pas un pète au casque, le vieux ?  
**

_Mais c'est pas possible ! Le dessin du chat, il parle et il bouge !_

**-Si c'est possible. Ce pinceau est particulier, il matérialise tout ce que tu dessineras, **expliqua le vieux.

**-Genre...**

Je regarda ébahit mon cadeau.

**-Mais ils ne seront pas vivant comme celui-ci. Ils ne parleront pas. Lui c'est une erreur, il a reçut une âme.**

**-D'où tu dis que je suis une erreur !** s'énerva le dessin.

**-Calme-toi, cher ami. Au fait, tu porteras le nom de ... Asmar, le prince noir.**

**-Ouais et toi c'est le Vieux, prince des neus-neus !**

**-Ha ha ha tu as de l'humour !**

**-Cause toujours tu m'intéresse !**

**-T'es trop !** les coupais-je.

Je le pris dans les bras et le serra amoureusement contre moi.

**-Tu veux ma mort ! Lâche moi !**

Il se débattit dans tous les sens. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je le lâchais. Au contraire !

**-Ha ha ha !**

**-Au lieu de rire comme une baleine viens m'aider !** hurla le chat au vieux qui était plier en deux.

**-Ha ha ha !**

Le vieux se marre comme jamais et moi je finis par laisser filer le chat. Il court se mettre hors de porté en se perchant au sommet d'une sculpture. L'animal débuta une petite toilette en se léchant avec application les pattes.

**-Bande de fous !**

Le vieux à tellement rit qui a les larmes aux yeux. Il me demanda :

**-Alors ça te plait ?**

**-J'ai rien dit ! Ce pinceau est génial ! Mais pourquoi me l'avoir donné à moi ?**

**-Hmm hmm hmm, à qui voudrais tu que je le donne ?**

**-Chais pas, vous aviez qu'a le garder !**

**-Le destin voulait que ce soit toi qu'il l'ai. Ce pinceau a une longue histoire, il a eut de nombreux propriétaires mais c'est toi qui a la capacité de révéler sa vrai valeur.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Tu le sauras le moment venu,** répondit mystérieusement l'homme.

**-Mais pourquoi ?**

**-Heu... dîtes, sans vouloir vous interrompre mais c'est normal la fumée ?** coupa l'animal toujours perché.

**-Hein ? De quoi tu cause ?** demandais-je.

**-Hmm ?**

**-Là-bas regardez !**

En est fait, une épaisse fumée noire s'élevait au nord de l'île.

**-Il n'y a jamais de fumée sans feu,** dit calmement l'ermite.

**-Un incendie ? Il doit être sacrément important vue le nuage ! **constata la chose à quatre pattes.

Mon cerveau assimila enfin l'information. Mon cœur rata un battement.

_Attendez, un incendie ? Mais c'est le village là-bas !_

Mes jambes s'activèrent d'elles mêmes, je fonça à travers la forêt.

**-Hoy ! Où tu cours comme ça ! C'est dangereux là-bas ! Reviens !** s'alarma le nouvel arrivant.

Déjà je ne l'écoutais plus. Le vent fouettait mon visage, les branches déchiraient mes vêtements. Mon pied dérapa, ma cheville se tordit. Je chuta. Mon épaule droite encaissa le choc avec le sol. J'avais mal. Tant pis, je me relevais quand même. J'avais compris. Je savais ce qu'il se passé. J'avais vu le pavillon noir.

Je continuais ma course effrénée vers Atlantis. Des larmes brouillèrent ma vision quand le village m'apparut, en feu. Les maison brûlaient, les gens criaient. J'avais peur, j'avais mal. Mon village si paisible mourait devant moi et je ne pouvais rien faire !

La dure réalité me frappa à nouveau. Ma mère. Où est-elle ? Elle va bien ? Est-elle vivante ?

Cette dernière question fit redoubler mes pleurs. Et si elle était ... Non !

Je recommença à courir. Tout ce troublait autour de moi. Si confus. Je tournais la tête dans tous les sens, effrayée par ce que je voyais. Un mur. Ma tête contre le sol. Violemment. Puis le noir.

§§§

_(__NDA:__ à lire en écoutant __Skyfall__ de Adèle)_

Tout était flou. Tout était noir. Tout était calme. J'avais l'impression de flotter, comme dans un rêve. Une lumière rouge flamboyante dansait devant mes yeux. Peu à peu mes sens revinrent, je pus percevoir des cris de terreur, des cris de douleur, l'odeur de la cendre qui tombait pareil à de la neige, la chaleur, les maisons qui brûlent, la douleur de mon épaule, la douleur de mon cœur ...

J'étais désormais encerclée par le feu, cette lumière rouge et dangereuse. J'avais mal, je pleurais. Je commença à courir, cherchant quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Je trébucha. Douleur. Je leva mes yeux remplis de larmes, devant moi ce tenait allongé le corps de quelqu'un. Je rampa jusqu'à voir son visage. Ma mère. Mes pleurs cessèrent. Je tenta de l'appeler. Rien, aucun sons ne voulaient sortir de ma bouche. Son corps était inerte. J'entendis des pas. Je la secoua pour la réveiller. Rien. Et là, je vis que son autre côté, celui tourné à l'opposé de moi, était brûlé. Pas une brûlure superficielle, non, la peau était cramée et partait en lambeaux. Je sus alors.

Les pas se rapprochèrent, je tenta de partir. Impossible de bouger. Un coup de feu. Puis plus rien. Ma vison s'assombrit lentement. Je perdit connaissance.

§§§

_(même musique__)_

J'ouvris les yeux sur un plafond en bois. Je bascula la tête sur la droite pour voir où je me trouvais. Tout autour de moi bougeait. A première vue, c'était une cale d'un bateau.

Tout mon corps était engourdit. Je ne sentais pas mes pieds, ma tête était lourde, ma rétine me brûlait, ma respiration était saccadée, ma gorge était plus sèche qu'un désert et chaque fois que de l'air pénétrait dans mes poumons, il me les déchirait. J'avais mal. _Trop mal._

Des pas dans l'escalier. Ils cessèrent en arrivant devant moi. Deux personnes.

**-Bof, pas terrible tout ça.**

**-Ouais, elle est pas mal abîmée mais on pourra en tirer un bon prix.**

**-J'espère ! On lui a pas retiré la balle d'entre les côtes pour rien !**

**-Une petite fille comme ça, ça se vend bien. C'est très en vogue à Marie-joie d'en avoir. Ça part comme des petits pains !**

Ils rirent en repartant. Vendue, j'allais être vendue comme esclave. Je tenta de bouger mes bras. Rien. Mon propre corps ne voulait plus m'obéir. J'étais faible. Mes poing étaient liés. J'étais dans une cage en fer. J'étais à moitié morte et personne ne pourrait me sortir d'ici.

Une chose me reviens à l'esprit. Un petit coup d'œil. Oui ! J'avais toujours le pinceau ! Tout n'était pas perdu !

Je sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscient.

§§§

Retour présent :

J'inspirai une grande coulée d'air. Que cet endroit m'avait manqué ! Tant de souvenirs, bon ou très mauvais. J'aimais toujours autant être ici, sur mon île. J'étais enfin rentrée chez moi depuis tout ce temps !

J'étais en haut de la falaise à regarder la mer, comme il y a 7ans de cela. Je souris. J'y étais enfin arrivé. Je fouilla dans la poche de mon jean et en sortis un bout de papier que je déplia.

C'était un mot. Un mot que le vieux m'avait laissé. Je l'avais trouvé sur la table basse au centre du temple où il habitait. Lui n'était plus là. J'ignorais si il était encore vivant mais je pensais que c'était peu probable.

Je lus le mot encore une fois. _Ce vieux avait le chic de toujours me faire mariner sans me donner de vrais réponses !_

**-4 objets furent dispersés aux quatre coins du monde. Quand ces quatre clés seront réunis, les portes de la cité engloutie s'ouvriront. Alors, l'empire de Mu renaîtra.**

_Je sens que je vais devoir repartir à l'aventure..._

**FIN ACTE 1**

* * *

Hey !

Alors, alors, vos avis s'il vous plait !

Non, pas de tomates ! Au secours !

*Pars se cacher derrière une fontaine de chocolat*


	21. Chapter bonus

Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai voulu le réécrire au dernier moment.

Ici, tout ou presque est à moi mais One Piece reste quand même à Oda.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Le pinceau :**

**Chapitre bonus :**

**§§§**

On frappe trois coups.

**-Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

Le rideau se lève et laisse apparaître l'auteure habillée sur son 31.

**-Voici une petite présentation des OC et îles créés par mes petits soins. Ce chapitre bonus clôt l'Arc 1 de ma fic. Le prochain étant en cours d'écriture. Aussi, comme je suis désormais en vacance, mes chapitres mettront sûrement du temps à arriver sachant qu'en général j'ai du mal à savoir quel jour on est. Voilà, voilà, place au récapitulatif :**

Dans le fond, un grand écran blanc apparait avec écrit :

**Les personnages principaux :**

Paprika D. Aya : Oc principale

L'auteure s'écarte et laisse entrer Aya.

**-Donc je vais la laisser se présenter.**

**-Heu... bonjour ? Donc, je heu... je m'appelle Paprika D. Aya. Vous vous demandez peut-être d'où vient ce nom ? Non ? Bon tant pis je vais vous le dire quand même. Alors Aya, je sais pas trop...**

**-C'est juste que j'adore ce nom,** intervient l'auteure, le sourire aux lèvres.

**-Okay... c'est ma présentation donc tu dégages !** dit-elle en la poussant vers les coulisses.

**-C'est bon, c'est bon, je sors !**

_**-**_**Bon, Paprika est inspiré d'un anime japonais que cette **_**très chère **_**Emma aime bien.**

_**-**_**Qui porte justement ce nom,** ajoute la dit Emma.

**-T'as pas dit que tu sortais ?**

**-Ils ont pas voulu de moi dans les coulisses.**

**-Eh merde. Bon sinon, j'ai 19 ans, j'ai les cheveux violets coupés au carré avec de ****magnifiques**** yeux bleu-vert. Je suis pas vraiment bronzée...**

**-Ouais, en gros t'es blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine,** la coupe un chat qui passait par là.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Asmar ?! Dégages !**

Elle lui balance un coup de pied _du tonnerre de Zeus._

**-Donc, je disais, je suis assez petite, ni grosse, ni maigre avec des courbes pas très prononcées. Je porte souvent un ensemble t-shirt, jean, baskets. J'ai un sac en bandoulière noir avec des franges ****méga beau**** que j'adore. Et j'ai évidemment un pinceau "magique" d'où le titre de la fic. Tout ce que je dessine se matérialise et il peut également produire des "vagues d'énergie".**

**-L'idée du pinceau est tirée d'une BD, ****l'aventure de Mailang**** où on retrouve des objets magiques, dont le pinceau,** explique Emma.** Allez, au suivant !**

Le fond change d'inscription :

Asmar : compagnon de route

Le chat de tout à l'heure se ramène avec une énorme bosse sur la tête due à sa sortie précipitée. Il lance un regard noir à Aya.

**-Bjour, donc je sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais je suis un chat noir avec des ailes qui parle.**

**-Non jure ! On le savait pas !** ironise la violette.

**-Ta gueule Aya, on t'a pas sonné !**

**-Dehors Aya ! Vas-y Asmar, continu, je t'en prie,** déclare l'auteure avec un faux sourire.

**-Lâche-moi espèce de folle ! Je vais te démembrer, te faire brûler puis te ...**

L'auteur fait dégager l'intruse.

**-Bon débarras. Donc, je suis à la base un dessin du pinceau mais qui a reçut une âme ce qui me permet de parler mais aussi de ne pas "mourir" comme les autres dessins qui disparaissent avec le temps.**

**-Pour son apparence, je me suis inspirée de Typhon de la BD le ****souffle vent****. Vous saviez que le chat ailé est issue des mythologie nordique. C'est un "messager des Dieux"...**

**-Tu sais que tout le monde s'en fout ?** lâche Asmar.

**-Oh la ferme j'essaye de les cultiver un peu !** s'énerve l'écrivaine en herbe.

**-Comme les poireaux ?**

**-...**

L'auteure fait sortir Akhésa qui avait eut la mauvaise idée de s'incruster dans la discussion. Puis reprends la parole :

**-Donc, on en était où ? Ah oui ! Alors j'ai choisi de l'appeler Asmar car j'adore ce nom. Il est tiré de ****Azur et Asmar****, un film d'animation de Michel Ocelot. (J'adore ce réalisateur !) Enfin, bref, Asmar je trouvais que ça pouvait lui aller, même si au début je chercher un nom qui évoque d'avantage... Enfin bon, passons ! Suivante !**

Nouveau changement de fond :

Akhésa : compagnon de route

La brune refait son entrée en sautillant toute souriante en agitant les mains.

**-Salut les gens ! Moi c'est Akhésa, enchantée ! Alors j'ai 16 ans. Je suis brune aux yeux verts émeraudes. Mes cheveux arrivent au niveau de sa poitrine. J'ai la peau basanée. Je suis de taille normal, environ 1m70, assez mince mais plutôt plate. Je porte toujours mon chapeau de cow-boy et ma veste longue sans manches car je les sur-kiffe. J'ai mangé le fruit du dragon tonnerre, un zoan mythique. Comme ça je peux me transformer en une géante bête noire avec des ailes qui peut cracher des éclairs ! C'est trop la classe !**

**-heu... merci Akhésa... Bon pour son nom je pensais au début le donner à Aya mais finalement je me suis arrangée autrement. Il est tiré de la ****reine soleil****, un film d'animation sur l'Égypte antique avec un rôle principal, Akhésa, une princesse intrépide avec un caractère bien trempé. J'adore !**

**-Emma reviens parmi nous !** s'interpose le chat.

**-Hein ? Ah et pour le dragon tonnerre j'avais, au départ, pensé à Krokmou de ****Dragon ****(ou How to train your dragon). Voilà à quoi, pour moi, elle ressemblait mais je préférais que vous vous l'imaginiez seul, donc je l'ai pas vraiment décrite sous sa forme transformée. Voilà, voilà ! Allez on continue !**

Le fond devient bleu comme l'océan. On peut y lire :

**Les secondaires :**

Ban : équipage des Hearts Pirates

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années entre :

**-Bonjour ! Je suis le cuisinier de l'équipage des Hearts, sous les ordres de Trafalgar Law. Sinon, physiquement j'ai les cheveux et la barbe gris, je suis assez grand et bien bâti.**

**-Quoi assez grand ?! Mais t'es un géant oui !** s'insurge la violette.

**-Non Aya, c'est toi qui es naine,** rectifie le chat noir.

**-Dehors vous deux !**

L'auteure leur conseille fortement d'aller prendre l'air. Pendant ce court l'aspe de temps d'autres personnages non désirés font leur entrée :

**-Pourquoi on peut pas se présenter, nous !** se plaint Penguin.

**-Ouais c'est vrai, je suis sûr qu'un tas de fangirls seraient ravies d'en savoir plus sur nous !** affirme Sachi.

**-Mais d'où vous sortez ?** s'étrangle l'auteure, tout juste de retour.** Arrêtez de rêver ! En plus je crois que votre capitaine vous attends. Allez ouste !**

**-Ouste, expression plus utilisée depuis le 19ème siècle,** se moque le roux.

**-DEHORS BANDE D'INGRATS !**

**-C'est pas juste !** pleurniche le brun.

**-Désolé...** s'excuse un ours blanc.

**-Pourquoi tu t'excuse ?!** crient les deux amis.

**-Oh mais t'y es pour rien mon Bepo, viens me faire un câlin !** lui fait l'auteure en mode "trop kawai".

**-Rectification c'est mon Bepo.**

**-Oui, oui, t'inquiète pas Law. Je te le laisse. Range ton nodachi. Envoyez la suite, vite !**

Le rideau se ferme. Après quelques cris du genre : **"Aïe", "BANG","Eh merde","Pousse toi","Bordel on y voit rien !", "C'est par où la sortie ?","ça c'était mon pied !"...ect... **il se rouvre pour faire place à un fond bleu avec écrit :

L'ermite : nom inconnu

Un vieil homme arrive dans la lumière :

**-Salutation à vous, chers lecteurs/lectrices de fanfiction. Ma présentation je dois faire, hélas j'ignore qui je suis réellement. Nous savons ce que nous sommes mais pas qui nous sommes. Ce n'est qu'après avoir parcouru le long chemin qu'est la vie que certains pourront affirmer qu'ils savent qui ils sont vraiment. Souvent on s'égare à chercher qui on est alors que la réponse se trouve au fond de son cœur. Il faut...**

Une trappe s'ouvre sous les pieds du vieux et il disparait dans un douloureux fracas. L'auteure entre :

**-Miles excuses, je suis certaine que son charabia vous intéressez énormément mais on va faire simple. Donc, il vit seul dans une maisonnette, dans la forêt, sur l'île de Kioshi. C'est lui qui a remis le pinceau à Aya. Il est maigre, décharné. Il porte un vieux bermuda beige. Il maîtrise le haki de l'observation. Voilà, ça me semble plus claire, au suivant !**

Changement de fond bleu :

Akuma Bill : épouvanteur

**-Pour des raisons budgétaires, nous n'avons pas pu le faire venir donc je vais m'en occuper :**

**Il a un teint livide, une grande balafre qui coupe son œil droit et se fini****t**** au niveau de son cou et est âgé d'une quarantaine d'années. Il est chauve avec les yeux marron perçants et une carrure imposante. Il est vêtu d'un grand manteau noir à capuche, il porte un sac et un bâton de marche. Il a une chienne-louve du nom de Os**

La fille-dragon se ramène sur scène avec ses questions à deux balles.

**-Pourquoi il s'appelle comme ça ?**

Pas si à deux balles finalement.

**-C'est très simple, Akhésa : Akuma signifie démon en japonais. Bill c'est le nom du personnage dans l'****épouvanteur**** dont je me suis inspirée. Voilà.**

Sortie forcée de la gêneuse, nouveau fond :

Morwen, oeil de sang : sorcière

**-C'est une femme âgée aux cheveux gris, mal fringuée, avec la peau sur les os et une tronche de film d'horreur avec son œil gauche couleur sang. **

**Une charmante personne qui est d'ailleurs morte explosée. Vous comprenez donc qu'on a pas pu/voulu la faire venir**_**.**_** Pour son nom je n'ai fait que le reprendre dans ****l'épouvanteur ****ainsi que son apparence.**

Nouvelles écritures de fond :

Caius Crétinus Narcisse : conseiller du roi

**-Il n'a hélas pas voulu venir car je cite " ce serait faire trop d'honneur à des vermines d'écrivains à l'imaginaire corrompu". Est-ce vraiment une grosse perte ? Non, donc, il est grand, gros, porte une toge pourpre qui marque son rang. Il a les joues étirées façon bulldog et les oreilles aussi. Il est dégarni au niveau du crâne et a le regard bouffi d'orgueil. Il porte la tria nomina : Caius, son prénom ; Crétinus (ça me fait gaver marrer), nom ; Narcisse (inspiré de ****Britaniccus****), son cognomen. Merci à ma prof de latin.**

Marius Caesus Néron : roi

**-A notre plus grand regret, il est mort donc ça va être dure de le faire parler. C'était l'oncle du prince. Il était petit, gros, avec une calvitie. Paix à son âme. Bon, j'ai choisi ce nom, car :**

**Marius (nom), Caesus (traduit en français par César, c'était le cognomen du fameux Jules César (Caius Julius Caesar (qui s'accorde en latin donc change de terminaison))) **_**ça en fait des parenthèses**_**, Néron (inspiré de ****Britaniccus****, c'était également un empeureur romain qui a vraiment éxisté. On disait qu'il était fou, qu'il aurait mis le feu à Rome et aurait regardé l'incendie de son balcon en jouant de la lyre)**

**Next !**

Natty : servante

**-Alors, la voilà. C'est à toi, Natty.**

**-...**

**-NATTY !**

**-...**

Elle part en courant, pleurant toutes ses larmes.

**-Le stress sûrement... Alors comme vous l'avez remarqué elle a des yeux noirs avec une peau basanée, elle est jeune, maigrichonne et pleurnicharde. Au départ pour moi, elle devait ressembler à un personnage d'une BD que j'aime beaucoup (**_**eh oui encore une**_**) du nom de ****Natty**** justement que je vous invite à lire.**

Cicéron : serviteure

**-Cicéron c'est ton tour !**

**-...**

**-Quelle bande d'incapables, j'vous jure !**

**-Je te le fait pas dire ! La faute à qui ?** se rajoute encore le chat.

**-Asmar, la sortie c'est par là !**

**-Ça va j'y vais, pas la peine de crier !**

L'animal sort de scène.

**-Bon, comme il est parti réconforter Natty, il est pas là, donc je m'en occupe encore une fois !**

**C'est un jeune homme d'une vingtaines d'années. Il est blond avec de ****magnifiques**** yeux bleu océan. Sa peau est blanche écarlate. Il est assez grand et mince, vêtu d'une toge marronnasse et d'une paire de sandales usées. Ici, je l'ai décrit comme si, dans l'antiquité, il était grec mais en fait le nom Cicéron c'est celui d'un homme politique romain assez connu.**

Caius Caesus Claudius : défunt roi

**-Il est mort et enterrer.**

**-Je peux faire ça description ?** dit la violette en sortant des coulisses.

**-Vas-y Aya, moi j'en ai marre.**

L'auteure s'assit confortablement sur un fauteuil bien moelleux qui était apparu comme par magie.

**-Donc si j'ai bien comprit, il était un bon roi, aimé de son peuple mais un jour il est mort,** explique Aya.

**-... Tu es irrécupérable, dehors.**

**-Pff...**

Elle rejoint ses amis derrière les rideaux.

**-Pour son nom : Caius, prénom ; Caesus (**_**même nom que son frère, logique**_**), nom de famille ; Claudius (l'empereur Claude était un empereur romain),surnom.**

Lucius Caesus Britaniccus : le prince

**-Comme j'ai pas envie que le môme prenne la grosse tête, je m'en charge. C'est un jeune homme d'une quinzaines d'années, brun aux yeux verts. Il est assez doué en escrime. Il s'appelle Britaniccus, car je me suis inspirée de la pièce de théâtre de ****Britaniccus.**** Allez au suivant, on abrège, ça commence à me souler.**

Le rideau tombe. Des pas résonnent. Le grincement d'une chaise qu'on pousse, puis le bruit d'une bouteille qu'on débouche et qu'on vide. Un éclair rose passe. Puis un bleu entourant la silhouette d'une personne. Silence. Noir, lumière. Le rideau remonte laissant apparaitre l'auteure remotivée à bloc avec un fond bleu :

La reine : nom inconnu

**-Si,son altesse veut bien se présenter.**

L'auteure fait une courbette, la reine s'avance.

**-Je suis grande et très belle, brune aux yeux noirs. Je porte de préférence une robe de soie blanche avec quelques bijoux en or.**

**-Merci beaucoup majesté, au revoir.**

Emma lui ouvre la porte puis après sa sortie, la referme brutalement et se frotte les mains.

**-Et une bonne chose de faite, la suite !**

Sarabi Diane : mère d'Aya

**-Hélas, vous la verrez pas vue qu'elle est morte. Je vous fais sa présentation :**

**Grande blonde aux yeux bleu-vert, elle habitait le village d'Atlantis sur l'île de Kioshi où elle cultivait des plantes médicinales. Pour son nom,...**

_**Sarabi, ça vous dit pas quelque chose ?**_

**Si, c'est le nom de la mère de Simba dans le ****Roi Lion.**** Ça signifie mirage, je crois.**

**Diane est la déesse de la chasse et de la nature dans la mythologie romaine.**

**Donc voilà, elle clôture la présentation des OCs. Passons aux îles maintenant !**

Apparition d'un nouveau fond vert :

**Îles :**

Tlaloc : l'île de la pluie

L'auteure, télécommande en main, appuie sur un bouton. Nouveau fond, comme dans un diapo. Sur une photo de l'île du texte est écrit :

C'est une île automnale, très pluvieuse, connue principalement pour ses temples.

Elle est assez vaste et une base de la marine se trouve au large de la côte est.

-Pourquoi ce nom ?

C'est "celui qui fait ruisseler" donc pour une île pluvieuse, c'est pas mal...

Elle appuie encore sur le bouton.

Le Vieux Pic : point de rendez-vous

C'était une petite île montagneuse, entourée de falaises escarpées, avec de nombreux temples en ruine perdus dans une forêt tropicale.

Il y a un petit village de pêcheurs au sud. Le climat y est accueillant , il y fait beau et la température est agréable, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid.

-Pourquoi ce nom ?

Le vieux Pic est la traduction française de Machu Picchu. Au début j'avais pensé à la cité du vieux pic dans les mystérieuses citées d'or.

L'auteur trottine sur la scène, comme prise d'une crise d'hyperactivité.

Chipenden : île glauque

C'est une île du nouveau monde. Elle est marécageuse, un brouillard l'entoure constament. Ses habitants souffrent de la famine et de la pauvreté. En plus d'une sorcière qui y avait élue domicile. On y trouve le moulin de l'épouvanteur et l'auberge du Ru.

-Pourquoi ce nom ?

Chipenden est le nom d'un village dans L'épouvanteur. De même pour l'auberge du Ru.

L'auteure fait des pompe avec une main et appuie sur le bouton de l'autre.

Galilée : île antique

C'est une île du nouveau monde. La ville est entièrement constituée de pierre ; maisons, rues, temples, colonne...

On y retrouve un port, un marché, et un immense palais qui surplombe toute la ville. Elle faite à la romaine.

-Pourquoi ce nom ?

_Chais pas, ça me fait penser un truc antique._

Elle fait quelques étirements toujours armée de la télécommande.

Kioshi : île natale

Assez vaste, un îlot de verdure perdue au lieu du nouveau monde. Deux villages, l'un au sud, le principal et l'un au nord, simple village de pêcheurs.

Un climat tempéré, plutôt frais. Il y avait une grande forêt de sapins et de chênes, avec au centre de l'île la montagne.

Pas immense, mais suffisante pour faire de l'escalade et avoir un magnifique panorama de l'île.

La ville du sud, Atlanta, était construite autour de son port de commerce aménagé dans une baie naturelle.

Le sable de la plage y était fin et blanc. L'eau, limpide, près de la berge. La ville était assez animée, de nombreux bars y fleurissaient.

Les affaires allaient bon train. De temps à autre des pirates passaient. Ils attendaient 3 jours que leur log pose soit rechargé et repartaient.

Parfois la marine passait, car l'île ne possédait pas de base. Ils faisaient un état des lieux puis s'en allaient.

Le village du nord, Atlantis, était lui beaucoup plus calme.

C'était un simple village de pêcheurs, perché en haut des grandes falaises. Peu d'étrangers y allaient.

-Pourquoi ces noms ?

Kioshi, c'est une île dans le dessin animé Avatar, le dernier maître de l'air. J'ai juste repris le nom.

Atlanta et Atlantis, je voulais qu'une des deux cités s'appelle Atlantis.

Pour créer un effet "miroir" (nord/sud ; Atlantis/Atlanta) j'ai nommé l'autre Atlanta qui est une ville qui existe vraiment mais il n'y a aucun rapport.

L'auteure appuie une dernière fois.

**FIN**

Noir. Le rideau tombe. Le public applaudit.

Lumière. Toutes les personnes qui ont été présentes sur scène reviennent et saluent deux fois.

Noir. Retour dans les coulisses toujours sous les applaudissements de la salle.

Lumière. Les artistes reviennent pour le rappel. Ils saluent deux fois de nouveau et repartent.

Noir. Fin de la pièce.

* * *

Hey !

Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que cela vous à plu.

Une petite review s'il vous plait ! *yeux en mode chat botté*

Ceci clôture l'arc 1.

L'arc 2 : La flûte.

Elle ne sera pas publié à la suite ici.


End file.
